My Countermelody Rhapsody
by OnexLostxSoul
Summary: Marking the milestones in an epic journey, illustrating the transformation from two adventurous young boys in the apple orchards of Banora, to the legendary heroes of SOLDIER. They travel halfway across the world only to find themselves. AngealxGenesis
1. Oracular Orchard

There is no denying that age is accompanied by responsibilities and privileges, a double-edged sword indeed for youth with high aspirations. To earn one's license to drive, only to have a curfew enforced. To familiarize one's self with alcohol, only to learn a lesson in moderation after the first hangover. To fatten one's pocketbook with a viable source of income, only to watch the savings leak into the rent for the new apartment. Though Genesis Rhapsodos, at the respectable age of six-years-old (going on seven, as he liked to remind his pediatrician), had quite a few years ahead of him before he might earn his license, consume alcohol, or acquaint himself with the working world, the young boy was already experiencing the excitement and pride that lined the milestones to adulthood. His father had finally deemed him mature enough to introduce him to the family legacy: the intricate art of investment. Genesis could not have been more thrilled at the prospect of peeking into the 'grownup world'; he was, after all, six-years-old and approaching adulthood at the speed of light. So, when Rhapsodos had planted his hand firmly onto his son's shoulder and proclaimed that he was to accompany him to the edge of town to (as it was so carefully phrased) _'assist' _in the investigation of a potential investment, Genesis' eyes grew wide and enthusiasm accelerated the pace of his young heart.

Dressed in his best set of clothes with his red polyester shirt tucked into his fine black slacks, Genesis had traveled with his father to the eastern cliffside, overlooking a small orchard of Banora White trees. It surely did not compare with the acres and acres of Banora apple trees that he was informed belonged to the Rhapsodos family. There was a certain pride in this; after all, Dumbapples were Banora's most important asset! …Whatever that meant. Upon this cliffside a meeting was to take place, a meeting that Genesis was blessed to sit in on. What fun it would be, to watch his father engage in the art handed down from Rhapsodos to Rhapsodos. He too, would be as important one day, so he figured long before that he'd best pay attention. Overlooking the fields was a pavilion made of polished mahogany that encompassed a round glass table, seating those of Rhapsodos descent on one side and two co-owners of an up-and-coming cider vat on the other. Genesis, who had sworn on multiple occasions to remain on his best behavior, watched with suppressed enthusiasm as his father shook hands with the modestly dressed man and woman, who both adorned a weariness in their faces that could only have been stripped of youth by the hand of hard work. This, naturally, was not evident to one as young as Genesis; rather, what was most apparent to the young boy was the contrast the couple held to his father, who appeared rather well-groomed indeed in a black suit with a crimson tie that ran straight down his chest as blood might from a slit throat.

The couple smiled warmly when Genesis was introduced, causing him to sit a little straighter in his chair as he returned the gesture. There was, after all, little else that instilled such pride in one so young than as to be noticed. No time was wasted; the owners of the vat dove into a lingo that could very well have been a foreign language to Genesis' ears. He associated many of the phrases with ones his father would often bark into his mobile PHS: 'production', 'net income', 'inventory'… Needless to say, it wasn't long before his youthful ears tuned out the nonsense being spoken and his eyes were drawn toward the vibrant apple orchard below. The corners of his lips turned upward at the sight of the trees stretching in uniform lines, each with a mind of its own as to what time it should be expected to produce. Sunbeams danced upon barren branches, blossoming branches, fruitful branches, while the gentle breeze kissed the white blossoms and made them shudder with joy. Each tree had declared itself an individual, it seemed, and would become sensitive to fertilization when it pleased. There was a certain sense of freedom in it, wasn't there? It was a living piece of art that-

"…isn't it, Genesis?"

Genesis' neck snapped straight at the sound of his name, his heart leaping hard against his chest when he realized his father had asked him a question. In an attempt to make a smooth recovery, his eyes flickered from his father's inquiring expression to the glass of sweet-smelling cider in his hand. Realizing that a similar glass had been placed before him, Genesis pieced together with all of the wisdom of a six-year-old what he was meant to do. He took a slight, sophisticated sip of the beverage in imitation of the wine-drinking method he'd observed at many gatherings prior. A smile tinged his lips and he nodded at his father, for at times a simple gesture could give more of an answer than words could. Especially if you hadn't heard the entirety of the question.

His father seemed, however, satisfied and the couple across from them pleased indeed. Genesis firmly resolved thereafter not to allow a wandering mind to affect his performance that day. To his exasperation, a tour of the grounds threatened his vow. The owners of the vat led them down a hill and toward the apple fields, the Rhapsodos father and son trailing behind so that Genesis could receive a lecture in basic business. "There are several important factors to consider before making an investment, Genesis. The quality of the product, its demand among the public, the cost it will take to make it, the selling price… We can only allow this couple to have access to our fields if our share of the profit is greater than our investment. In other words, we should expect more in return than we gave. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, Father." Expecting more than what you gave? Sounded like cheating to him. Genesis stifled a yawn as they came to a stop before the apple orchard, the seductive scent of the blossoming fruits lulling him toward the rows of bending trees. Small white flowers blanketed the ground, shifting with every passing breeze. Once again, he tuned out the words of couple and found himself edging toward the nearest unmarked path beneath the arching Banora Whites. The dark canopy of branches hanging over the boundless alley gave the impression of a forest, shady but vibrant with color, much like the enchanted forests he'd read about in the storybooks his parents scolded him for enjoying. Genesis glanced nervously toward his father, who was listening intently to their hosts with his hand thoughtfully poised at his chin and his back turned from his son. It couldn't hurt to peek inside of the fields, could it? Just a quick glance, nobody had to know.

So he ducked into the nearest isle, the pleasurable smell of ripening apples enlivening him, stirring forth boyish instincts he was often forced to suppress; to run, to laugh as loud as he wanted, to climb the nearest tree and start picking apples. It was not in Rhapsodos blood to commit such atrocities, and yet Genesis longed to race time itself up and down the apple fields. He flinched when he heard rustling and the snap of wood somewhere nearby, and his eyes caught sight of a shadowy figure flash among the next row of trees. Be it by the bravery of youth or childlike foolishness, Genesis firmly decided that he would not fall prey to whatever hideous monster was hiding amongst the apple trees. Rather, he would play the role of the hunter. Did knights have fear when they challenged the dragon to reach the princess? Of course not!

And so, Genesis rounded the shadow and pressed himself up against a tree about ten feet away from the unnamed threat. Silent and sly as a snake in the tropics, he edged slightly to the left while tucking his fiery red hair away to keep from drawing attention to himself. What he saw when he glanced around the trunk of the tree was not what he was expecting. Sure, a fire-breathing lizard was unlikely, but Genesis had not even considered coming face-to-face with a young boy. To Genesis' immediate indignity, the dark-haired boy was a few inches taller than him. Tall enough, in fact, to reach the lowest branches of the apple trees while standing on his tip-toes. The boy's skin was a darker shade of crème, his arms smeared with spots of dirt and thin red lines where the thicket had been unkind to him. His brilliant blue eyes were focused on the apple nearest his reach, his expression hardening in concentration as he gently tugged the fruit from the branch and inspected it before tucking it into the bag slung around his left shoulder. His clothes were faded and patched, his blue shirt hanging untucked with visible stitching around the right shoulder. His appearance was foreign to Genesis, who spent little time among those who were born into less fortunate circumstances.

Curiosity perhaps getting the better of him, Genesis stepped out from behind his hiding spot (all intentions of slaying the creature forgotten) and asked, "Do you work here picking apples?" The boy gasped, dropping the fruit in his hand and whipping around to face Genesis, his lips quivering with… fear? Before the red-haired boy had time to open his mouth again, the boy was already running deeper into the apple orchard. "H-Hey! Wait a sec-!" What strange behavior! Genesis pursued as fast as his legs could carry him, his smaller stride failing to match that of his swift elder. His breath grew ragged as the boy led him farther and farther, determined to know why he was being fled from. Lady Luck had abandoned Genesis, however, and instead placed a rotten apple in the middle of his path, which proved to be a most painful means of slipping and sliding into the dirt.

"Oof!" Genesis coughed as he performed a face-plant into the damp ground, his body flopping after him. A grunt of humiliation escaped him as he lifted himself to his knees and wrapped an arm around his heaving chest. His sapphire eyes were fixed on the soil below, watering from the pain and embarrassment of having fallen. He flinched when he felt a pressure on his left shoulder, lifting his gaze to meet that of the very boy who had been running from him! The other knelt beside him, his face solemn as he checked Genesis for wounds and brushed the dirt from his clothes as best he could.

"Are you okay?" an insistent voice asked, brimming with concern for the dazed boy.

"Yeah..." Genesis winced, stretching out his arm and turning to glare accusingly at the other. "Why did you run away from me?" he demanded, his voice saturated with an unintentional tone of authority.

He bowed his head, reminding Genesis of the shame visible in his own expression when he'd been caught committing a crime such as sneaking an extra cookie or skipping piano practice. The boy's hand wrapped protectively around the strap of his bag. He studied Genesis for a few moments before returning his gaze to the ground. "I'm sorry. I didn't want anyone to find out that I was…" He swallowed, his hands flexing nervously at his sides. "Stealing apples."

"Stealing?" Genesis' eyes grew unbelievably wide. Thievery was a crime, a sin! Was it possible that this boy was capable? He didn't seem to fit the profile of the black-capped, mask-wearing man that snuck around in the dead of night stealing from jewelry stores. And of all things to steal… "Why did you steal apples?" Genesis asked, his young mind struggling with the situation at hand. Should he run away? Tell someone? As much as he disapproved of stealing, he couldn't bring himself to bring the other trouble after he'd helped him up from the ground.

The stranger seemed moderately uncomfortable as he twisted the fingers of his hands together, but did not shy away from Genesis' question. "Because my mother and I would go hungry if I didn't."

The answer seemed so simple, and yet it was so elusive as it ran through the mind of the red-haired legacy. Genesis knew of the concept of poverty, but it was always a rather faraway one. In general, when a six-year-old was told not to concern himself with something, he followed the advice without a second thought. Was it better to steal, he wondered, than go hungry? Considering that the randomly-blossoming Banora Whites often ripened faster than they could be picked and fell to the ground, perhaps it was best that they fell into the hands of unfortunate families instead. Genesis shrugged, deciding not to hold it against the boy as he held out his hand in a sophisticated manner. "My name is Genesis," he stated with pride, enjoying the way the word rolled off of his tongue. Though he could not pinpoint the significance of his name, he felt that it sounded very important and would ensure that other people thought so too.

Rather surprised that Genesis was not going to make a scene of his misdemeanor, the other nodded and grasped the hand firmly in his own. "I'm Angeal." Excited at the prospect of meeting someone with which he could discuss all of the important things in life, Genesis' hopes that this would turn out to be a powerful conversation were cut short by the terse calling of his name.

"_Genesis?! Genesis!" _

He winced, staggering upward with the help of his acquaintance and straightened out his clothes. "S-Sorry. I have to go now. I live in the big house on the hill facing the orchards. You should visit me!" Entirely missing the bewildered expression on Angeal's face, he whipped around and ran toward the entrance of the fields, thoughts bustling about his mind at a million miles an hour. His father would certainly not be pleased with his misconduct and judging by the tone of the man's voice, he was going to be denied supper and confined to his room for quite a while unless he could explain his actions. He emerged panting from the apple orchard to find Rhapsodos' neck snapping from side to side until his eyes fell on Genesis with suppressed anger.

"I'm sorry, Father," Genesis huffed, disguising his harsh breathing with some difficulty. "I was... checking out the orchard." His eyes narrowed, his gaze as cold as it fell upon the couple standing to the side. "There are a lot of rotten apples lying around. It's a real waste, if you ask me."

The investment offer was withdrawn.

xXxMyCountermelodyRhapsodyxXx

"Mom?" The wooden floorboards beneath Angeal's feet squawked, announcing his arrival before his voice rang out through the cottage. The young boy reverently set the bag of apples on the counter of the kitchenette before pausing in his tracks to listen for his mother's voice.

"In here, Darling." Angeal trotted through the kitchen-living-dining space and into the narrow hallway, passing though the doorway to his left where he found his mother seated in the middle of his bedroom floor, sorting through a pile of clothing that had no doubt been recently washed in the nearby stream. Immediately her son knelt by her side and assisted her in sorting through the apparel, earning a soft smile from Gillian. "How was school today, Angeal?" was the routine yet sincere question that escaped her lips as she looked onto the six-year-old, who was more dependable than any adult she had been acquainted with in the past. Fondly, she stroked the stray strand of black hair that framed his cheek before returning to matching socks into pairs, setting aside any that were in need of repair.

"It was good." Angeal's well-practiced hands folded his shirts neatly as to prevent any menacing wrinkles. After all, wrinkles were the sign of someone who did not care how he was perceived. "I learned about photo… um, photosyth… photosis-"

"Photosynthesis?"

"Yes, that's it." Angeal nodded in affirmation, his eyes flickering as he recalled the strange process by which plants produced oxygen using rays from the sun. He hadn't the slightest idea before today that the air that kept him alive was provided by vegetation. He would have to appreciate assorted shrubbery more. "And we learned how to subtract numbers with two digits. I don't have to use my fingers to count anymore after that trick you taught me. I still forget to carry the numbers sometimes, though." His lips pursed with distaste as he laid a pair of pants atop the cushioned mat upon which he slept. "I have lots of problems to do for homework. Will you check it when I'm finished?"

"Of course. I'll go get dinner started and we can look your homework over afterward. I rented a new book from the library, so we can start on that before bedtime. How does that sound?" Gillian rose, scooping the freshly folded clothes into her hands before distributing them into the old dresser that sat against the opposite wall of Angeal's sparsely furnished room.

"Good." Though lacking a smile, Angeal's voice betrayed his satisfaction. It seemed that the demon known as Responsibility had already stripped the boy of childlike enthusiasm, replacing it instead with a more mature contentedness. And indeed, Angeal was content with the way things were. Perhaps it was because he had yet to be introduced to any other way of living, but Gillian was nonetheless proud of her son. The modesty that accompanied poverty had shaped him into a well-behaved, helpful boy. If only he had the chance to appreciate his youth a little more; though the days seemed long and monotonous, filled with the struggles of survival, time would fly past when they merely glanced away. Then, his predetermined fate would rise and snatch him away from her just as it had when he was baby in her arms. Upon making her way into the kitchen, Gillian's shoulders sagged when her eyes fell on the sack of apples adorning the countertop. Her head bowed in penance, the ever-present heaviness on her chest deepening. No child should have to steal for their dinner; the only reassuring thought that kept Gillian fulfilled day after day was the fact that Angeal would be blessed come his advancement into adulthood. Strength, honor, prosperity… it would be his.

She picked up the foremost apple and grabbed a nearby knife so that she might peel it.

Angeal tapped his pencil against the floor, his worn math book laid out before him with the third problem only half completed. Though Angeal was usually very good about finishing his homework in a timely manner, his thoughts were drawn to the curious, well-dressed boy he'd met earlier that day in the apple orchard. Of course, he was well aware of the manor on the west side of town; it was, after all, the most luxurious and beautiful household in all of Banora. It was obvious that someone very important lived within it, for quite a few of his schoolmates' parents were employed there. While inevitably resented for their wealth in a largely poor community, the Rhapsodos family hired villagers of Banora as gardeners, cooks, servants, maids… and paid them well enough, or so it was claimed. Despite this, there were often bitter rumors that Rhapsodos blood carried genetics that were infused with pride, arrogance, and conceitedness. After questioning his mother about these claims, Gillian had only smiled sadly at him and explained as simply as she could, "They just have another way of living."

The boy claimed to live in that manor, and yet he didn't seem so bad. In fact, he had invited Angeal over to his house! He hadn't even told on him for stealing. Perhaps he might visit the one by the name of Genesis after all. His nose wrinkled and a smile tinged his lips as he became aware of the scent of cinnamon-apple muffins. As though on cue, his mother's voice rang out, "Wash your hands, Angeal! It's dinnertime!" He sighed, displeased by the many uncompleted problems left on the worksheet. Oh, well. A little brain-food couldn't hurt.

xXxMyCountermelodyRhapsodyxXx

Genesis fidgeted with the cloth napkin in his lap, his eye twitching at the roasted lamb on the fine china set before him. He had already slyly moved his vegetables around, creating craters in the troublesome mountain of carrots, broccoli, sprouts, and those little miniature-corn-on-the-cob-things that he so despised. Though skilled in the art of fooling adults into thinking he had eaten a nutritious meal, the lamb would be more difficult to work with. "Genesis, don't play with your food," his mother scolded from across the table as he flipped the shard of lamb meat over once, causing the boy to flinch. Foiled once again!

"I'm sorry, Mother." The woman nodded, the diamond pendant lying against her chest glistening as she raised a crystal glass to her red-stained lips ever so delicately. Her brunette hair was pulled into a bun, her narrow face tightly strained with sternness bred into her very bones. The width between them seemed greater than it really was, as Genesis glanced from his mother across from him to his father seated at the head of the table.

"Come now. You enjoy lamb, Genesis," Rhapsodos insisted, raising his own food to his mouth. Genesis sighed, not bothering to contradict the man. He preferred fish, actually. Pork, steak, chicken, even duck… Really, he liked almost every meat _but _lamb. But his parents wouldn't remember even if he told them. They never remembered those sorts of things.

"And how did the meeting go, today?" Mother inquired, setting her eating utensils down side-by-side on her sparkling clean plate before motioning for one of the nearby servants to pour her a third glass of chardonnay.

"Ah, we were forced to back out of the investment." Rhapsodos blessed his son with a rare smile. "Genesis was extraordinarily helpful. He discovered that their orchard was poorly kept; I won't allow them access to ouracres when they treat the land so indifferently. They are trying to maintain too much land without enough workers. The key to success is balance; the lowest reasonable expense for the highest reasonable income. Tipping the scale too much either way will lead to poor quality or inadequate profit. Remember that, Son."

"Yes, Father." Oh, so _he _was supposed to remember things? Genesis huffed, surrendering to the inevitable and swiftly downing the lamb roasted in conjunction with bitter herbs. When he had suffered enough, he politely requested, "May I be excused? I need to complete a mathematics assignment." The classic 'I-have-homework' technique never failed him.

"You may." Rhapsodos waved a regal hand, excusing his son upstairs to the massive study to complete the work his tutors had assigned him. Well… at least he would _pretend _to complete the work. Up the winding stairwell and into the study Genesis trudged, un-tucking his shirt with a yawn as he went. What an interesting day it had been! He had accompanied his father on a local business trip, befriended a thief, and utilized all of the knowledge that accompanied being a six-year-old to get himself out of trouble. The young boy slid into the study, which to the naked eye may have been perceived as having walls made of books. From rarely-touched reference books, to one-hundred volume encyclopedias, to dusty law books, and classic literature that was there merely for show. Genesis climbed the staircase to the second floor and parked himself in his favorite niche; a windowsill, that overlooked the village of Banora below. Waiting there for him was a book of poetry that one of the household maids had kindly given him when he expressed interest in rhymes she recited while ironing his shirts.

Genesis found the rhythm appealing, though he didn't always understand what the words meant when strung together. Some were delightful, talking of dancing daffodils, beaming sunrays, and glistening riverbeds. Others were more somber, yet equally and even more beautiful, speaking of omen-bringing ravens and death at one's doorstep. And still, some were just plain baffling, that spoke of lovers and soul mates. Nevertheless, Genesis found them pleasant entities with which to spend his time. Certainly more so than mathematics. He found that the art by the name of poetry could tell a story just as well as the fairytales he'd read, but in fewer, more commanding words. He often read aloud, so softly that he wasn't aware that he was doing it until he came across a word he had never seen before.

"…_roused by the mournful call of the lark, _

_that drew from them the union brought about_

_by the serpent who kissed the ripening apple…" _

"Apple." Genesis glanced out the window, toward the lone Banora White tree that stood proudly near the entrance to the manor. Perhaps that boy he met would stop by…? His shoulders wilted with a sigh. No, he wouldn't. Genesis never had any visitors. He would go so far as to say he didn't have any friends. When he went into town, he was not met with friendly gazes free of preconception. People sneered at him, leaping out of his way as though he might push them over if they didn't. He would never forget how sternly his father had spoken when Genesis had observed this phenomenon.

"_You are blessed that they fear you. A Rhapsodos doesn't need anyone." _

Genesis wasn't sure what it meant to need somebody. All he knew was that it sure would be nice to have someone around to talk to.

xXxMyCountermelodyRhapsodyxXx

Angeal was _not _scared. And whoever said otherwise was certainly lying. It just seemed that, all of the sudden, the pathway to the Rhapsodos manor seemed much longer and the household much bigger. Vast and exquisite in style. It was everything Angeal's cottage was not. For the first time, his clothes seemed to stand out as being patched and his shoes as worn. He took an unconscious step back… and then a conscious one. His chest grew heavy with a sigh. Even if Genesis had invited him, there was no way he could approach the Rhapsodos household. There was just an overwhelming sensation of not being welcome. Genesis probably had no genuine interest in his company anyway. He turned and walked away as though he had merely paused to admire the scenery.

xXxMyCountermelodyRhapsodyxXx

Mitsuki had begun shining the crystal glassware when she saw Genesis' nose peek over at her from across the table. She suppressed a smile as a pair of cerulean eyes stared at her. It wouldn't be long now. Humming nonchalantly, she had wiped down two-and-a-half glasses before hearing a soft 'ahem', announcing the red-haired boy's presence. She looked down in feigned surprise, acknowledging him with a nod. "Why, good morning Genesis! What can I do for you today?"

"Do you have any more of those poetry books I can borrow?" he immediately inquired, his wide-eyed stare not easy to resist. "I finished the one you gave me."

"Did you now?" Ah, it hadn't taken long. Not that she was surprised; Genesis spent all of his time cooped up inside of the household. The well-read boy found books to be among his closest, if only, friends. "I haven't any on my person, but I will certainly escort you down to the library. That is, if you ask your mother first." Genesis was already halfway out the dining room door, leaving the maid smiling after him. Such a sweet boy; it was a pity he was born a Rhapsodos.

In five minutes Genesis was waiting in the entrance hall, begrudgingly equipped with a black jacket that grazed the floor- no doubt apparel insisted upon by his mother. "I'm ready to go," he proclaimed, one hand on the door and the other waving Mitsuki toward him.

"Coming, coming." The woman tucked away her curly chocolate hair into a bandanna and shrugged on a coat of her own before following an impatient Genesis out the door. "Don't run too far ahead," she warned before she could stop herself, rolling her eyes and pursing her lips shut. Surely the boy was nagged enough by his parents as it was. Genesis walked quickly, though always made sure to remain in his escort's line of sight as he relished the chilly breeze that brushed against his cheeks and fiddled with his shimmering hair. _He would certainly stand out in any crowd, _Mitsuki mused as the boy jumped from stepping stone to stepping stone down the hill and toward the town. When they finally reached the outskirts of the village, Genesis edged a bit closer to her, though his wandering eyes still fervently explored his hometown with unbridled curiosity.

"What's that there?" he asked pointing to a building with soot lining the doorway.

"That's the blacksmith."

Genesis' eyes lit up. "Oh! He makes weapons, right?!"

Mitsuki stifled a chuckle, wiping a gloved hand against her lips. "He could if he wanted too. But people in Banora are more interested in having tools forged."

Genesis' lips twisted with a tinge of disappointment. Who would rather have a wrench than a really cool sword? "And that place, there? What's that?"

"That's an inn for travelers to rest up."

"What about there?"

"That's where you can buy food for horses, cows, chocobos…"

"There?"

"That would be a bar."

"A… bar?"

"That's where adults can meet up with other adults. There's music, drinks, sometimes dancing at the end of the week. And _this_," she gestured to a relatively small building as they came to a stop, "is the Banora library. You've been here before, haven't you?" Genesis nodded proudly. He knew his way around the library very well, mind you. The children's fiction section was wedged between the horror stories and the cooking books, across from the travel volumes. It wasn't nearly as massive as his home's study, but it was certainly full of more interesting things. "Now, I'll rummage through the poetry. You can pick out some storybooks, if you like."

The bell attached to the wooden door rang as Genesis bolted through it, a wide smile on his face as he bounded past the rows of shelves and toward a secluded corner of the library. Mitsuki ducked beneath the low-standing archway, nodding politely to the man behind the counter. "Well, well!" The man's silver goatee seemed to curl as he gestured cheerily toward the blur of red that went dashing past. "I hadn't seen the Rhapsodos boy for almost two weeks. I was wondering where he'd gone."

Mitsuki could only smile. "Have you any poetry books fit for younger eyes?"

Meanwhile, the 'Rhapsodos boy' was rounding the final bend when he found himself uttering a soft 'whoa', as he performed a comical side-step to avoid tripping over a library resident seated against a shelf. "Sorry!" Genesis cried, spinning around to meet a vaguely familiar set of eyes. A pair of eyes he'd witnessed in an act of focus, daring as a hand reached for an apple… "Angeal?" he questioned, his shoulders cringing and his cheeks flushing as he stared at the wide-eyed boy seated with his legs crossed and a book in his lap. It had been a while, eight days at least, (though it seemed much longer) since the two boys had met in the orchard. Genesis had given up hoping that the other would pay him a visit. Perhaps Angeal simply did not like him? What a terribly awkward meeting this would be! His doubts withered away and his heart lightened when he was met with a warm smile.

"Hello, Genesis." There was no visible sign of irritation or distaste, so the six-year-old felt completely justified in plopping himself down next to the other and looking over his shoulder.

"What are you reading?" he asked, bringing his knees to his chest and curling his arms around his legs.

"It's a book about a boy who goes on an adventure," Angeal explained, tilting the book so that Genesis could glimpse the words. "I'm at the part where he joins a pirate crew."

The red-haired boy's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "Pirates! Oh, wow, I love pirates!" Angeal definitely had good taste, very good taste indeed.

"I wouldn't want any to come to Banora!" Angeal exclaimed, shaking his head vehemently. "They sound really scary."

"Well, since Banora isn't on the coast, and pirates only travel by ocean… I don't think we have anything to worry about," Genesis reasoned, strands of his hair brushing against Angeal's cheek as he strained to read the words. "What happened before he met the pirates?"

"Well, he grew up in a town that was really boring and nothing ever happened there. But when his sister gets a really bad disease, he has to go find her some medicine. He's already been through the forest and escaped wolves and monsters, but now he has to cross the sea somehow."

"So he goes with the pirates? Sounds cool!" Genesis was almost bouncing with excitement at the very thought.

"Here." He held the book between them and Genesis took one corner into his own hand. Angeal flipped the page only after receiving a nod from his reading companion, who seemed to keep up with his pace well. They shared the occasional gasp or chuckle as time passed, finding that the only thing better than immersing one's self in a story was sharing it with another person.

"Genesis, are you-?" Mitsuki's voice faded when she rounded the corner to find the two boys sharing a novel in the middle of the library floor. Her mouth rounded in surprise for a few long moments before she smiled at the Hewley boy. "Good morning, Angeal. How is your mother?"

"She's good, thanks." Angeal nodded, the seriousness in the six-year-old's face ever more apparent. The employee of the Rhapsodos household cocked her head, processing the sight before her. Though she had seen both boys on several occasions, she could not remember a time when she had seen them in the company of those as young as themselves. One was aged by responsibility, the other expectations. For once, they truly looked their age…

"Now then, what are you both up to?" she asked, folding her arms and winking playfully down at the boys.

"We're reading," Genesis announced, a proud smile on his face as he gestured to the book in their hands.

"Ah, I see." Mitsuki's lips pursed in thought, her eyes shifting between the two boys. Finally she sighed, shrugging as she let her hands fall into her pockets. "Well then, I suppose I should be calling your mother and letting her know we'll be a little later than expected." The elation seen in Genesis' eyes was worth any grief she might receive on his behalf.

xXxMyCountermelodyRhapsodyxXx

"Angeal? Gillian Hewley's boy?"

"_Yes, that's what Mitsuki claims. It seems that Genesis has befriended him." _

"Of all the people…"

"_What should be done about it?" _

"The only thing that can be done. We will forbid Genesis from meeting with the boy. Nothing good can come of letting Genesis associate with any village children, let alone that boy."

"_Yes, on the surface it would seem so. But perhaps…" _

"Perhaps?"

"_Perhaps this was a fated meeting. They are different from the others, to say the least. There is always a chance that Hollander was wrong about Genesis. Perhaps he is meant for great things." _

"Genesis was a failure."

"_He's only six-years-old. He hasn't even been given a chance. Gillian chose Banora for a reason. If Angeal and Genesis are drawn together, there is a chance that our son will strive to attain Angeal's level." _

"So by allowing them to live side by side, Genesis is given the chance to compete."

"_He was injected with the cells. He will grow up stronger, smarter, more capable than ordinary children. There is no challenge for him if he competes against his peers. Putting him beside Angeal, who is enhanced as he is, may prove to be the best thing for him._

"That boy may be worth something yet."

xXxMyCountermelodyRhapsodyxXx

"Mother?" The wooden door swung open, causing Gillian to breathe a sigh of relief from her position near the window as her son stepped into the room.

"There you are, Angeal! I was starting to-" His mother's eyes widened and her arms fell to her sides when a red-haired boy stepped forward, blue eyes wide as he took in his unfamiliar surroundings. "…worry."

"I'm sorry, Mom. I met Genesis at the bookstore and we read together for a while." Angeal gestured toward the uncertain boy lingering behind him. His face clouded with doubt, Genesis finally stepped around Angeal and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Hewley," he said as he had been taught, hoping that he would make a good impression. After all, his mother had told him that first impressions were very, very important. If you messed up the first impression, you could never gain someone's respect! His heart skipped a beat, for Ms. Hewley stared at him for a long time without speaking a word. Finally, to his utter relief, a gentle hand grasped his, accommodated by a motherly smile.

"It's nice to meet you too, Genesis," she said softly, her eyes flickering toward Angeal. How very strange life was. Her son had never brought home a friend before how. And for it to be Genesis Rhapsodos… "Now, how would you like to stay for dinner? I think we'll be making apple pie for desert." The glint in the young boy's eyes was answer enough for her.

Come dinner time, Genesis experienced a second wave of 'culture shock', as it might be deemed. The surroundings he found strange enough; there was no color to the home, no superfluous decorations, and no servants bustling about. Instead of eating off of fine china, they ate off of cheap porcelain. None of the dishware matched, and the room was lit only by the dim glow of candles and oil lanterns. Contrary to the stiff silence of the Rhapsodos household, the air surrounding the Hewley dinner table was full of laughter and conversation. Gillian asked Genesis about his favorite books, his studies, even how he liked he peas! Genesis insisted that they were delicious (even though peas weren't exactly his favorite), because he didn't want to hurt Ms. Hewley's feelings. His parents certainly never asked him how he liked his dinner; he would eat what was served without complaining, and that was that. He made sure to eat everything on his plate, only to be greeted with a generous slab of apple pie and a glass of milk when he was finished.

Angeal sat next to Genesis, thoughtfully quiet as he ate his dinner. He pieced together that the reason they were eating so well, for they barely ever ate animal meat as it was much too expensive, was because Genesis was present. If Genesis was displeased with the humble nature of the meal, he certainly didn't betray it as he spoke animatedly with Gillian and asked Angeal question after question.

"So you go to the school in the village? Are there lots of kids there?" Genesis asked, fidgeting with the napkin on his lap as he cut into the warm piece of pie. He really hated the whole napkin-on-the-lap nonsense, but his parents had always told him that attending a festivity in another person's home required only the best of manners. This wasn't exactly a party, but Genesis decided the same rules applied.

"Yep. There are eleven kids in my class!" Angeal explained as though it was an enormous figure, causing Gillian to chuckle. Eleven was hardly a respectable number, yet Genesis seemed impressed.

"Eleven? Wow! And only one teacher teaches _everything_?"

"Yeah. Science and math and grammar and history and geography. Everything."

"Do you study all of those subjects, Genesis?" Gillian asked, earning a proud nod from the boy.

"Uh-huh! I have one teacher for each of those subjects. And a piano teacher, but I don't like him much." Genesis shook his head, a grimace passing over his face. "He's always slapping my fingers with his pointer." Another bite of pie wiped away any remorse lingering on the boy's face.

"I see." Genesis decided he liked Ms. Hewley right then and there, as she smiled warmly at him from the opposite side of the table. Angeal's mother had a… well, _motherly_ kindness that Genesis had yet to know, and he had a strange idea that the pie he was eating wouldn't taste as good in his own home. When both boys finished up their desert, Gillian shook her head as Angeal began to gather up the dirty dishes and set them in the basin. "I'll take care of the dishes tonight, Angeal. Why don't you two continue on that book? Do you like hot cocoa, Genesis?"

Genesis nodded fervently, his smile wide. "Thanks, Ms. Hewley." Book in hand, Angeal led his newly found friend into an adjacent room in which the family's poverty was all the more apparent. The young boy's bedroom was just a little smaller than Mrs. Rhapsodos' closet, equipped with an old dresser, a sleeping mat, and school supplies organized in the corner.

"This… is my room," Angeal announced unnecessarily, watching closely for Genesis' reaction. He couldn't help it; even in his youth, he had a sense of honor and dignity that could be tarnished. But the Rhapsodos son held only curiosity in his gaze, without any signs of disdain.

"There's lots of room to make a really cool fort in here," were the first words out of Genesis' mouth, and this was the start of the boys gathering up every pillow and blanket available in the house. They lined the pillows around them and draped the cloth above, discussing the merit of their design.

"It's important to brace the structure so that it doesn't fall," Genesis instructed, arranging the three northern pillows so that they could lean against each other. "Otherwise we'll be vulnerable to attack."

"That wouldn't be safe," Angeal agreed, as the other reached out and tugged the nearby lantern into their makeshift stronghold. He had never felt the need to make a fort all on his own, but somehow Genesis made the idea seem appealing. They laid on their stomachs, side-by-side, and opened the book between them. This time, conversation was intertwined with their reading as instigated by Genesis.

"Oh, wow, he found a gold chocobo! I'd like to ride one sometime."

"Where would you go?"

"The Northern Continent, I think. It's covered in ice and it snows all of the time."

"I want to see Cosmo Canyon, in the west. I read that the sunsets are really pretty."

"Someday I'll see those places and the entire world! I'll travel and eat all sorts of different foods and travel by chocobo and even meet pirates…"

Their adventurous musings continued long into the evening, complemented by mugs of warm cocoa as provided by Angeal's mother. "Well, well, well. What have we here?" Gillian inquired, her shoulders shaking with silent laughter upon setting sights on their fortress.

"A fort," her son explained very simply, bright blue eyes peeking out from between two pillows.

"To protect us from evil forces!" added Genesis' muffled voice.

Gillian's next breath lightened the weight of her heart in her chest, though she hadn't realized how heavy it had felt prior. It was easy to forget that Angeal was a child, and yet here he was making forts and playing pretend. What a relief it was, to see her son have the opportunity to act as a normal child might. Goodness knows as he grew, any traces of normalcy would fade. "Two warm beverages for the weary soldiers." She set the mugs on the floor by the fort, earning unanimous chirps of gratitude as the cocoa disappeared rather quickly. She paused only for a moment to listen to cheerful chattering of the boys, before returning to the living room with her hand folded over her mouth. She collapsed into the nearest chair.

When she was pregnant with Angeal, it had been all too easy to think of him in scientific terms. He was an enhanced embryo, to mature in her womb and be born by means you could read in any textbook concerning human reproduction. But the day she had held him in her arms, the tears it brought to her eyes, she couldn't fathom having treated the life as little more than an experiment. Hollander had declared him the perfect specimen, sending the 'failed' baby boy by the name of Genesis away to Banora so that he could focus the remainder of his attentions on the newborn, whom Gillian had barely had time to name before the reaction tests were run on him. Angeal was real to her, more so than anyone else she had worked with (on) during her career. She had jumped at the chance to raise Angeal away from the corruption, away from the research, away from Hojo's mounting jealousy. And yet her protectiveness spurred from motherhood rather than the principle of research.

Guilt was what she had named the pain in her heart the morning she had arrived in Banora, a baby in her arms and sixty Gil to her name. The feinted normalcy she had painted for the young boy would not persist. Perhaps it might for Genesis, though she couldn't imagine a worse fate for an imaginative, adventurous young boy to live the entirety of his life in a place like Banora. It was her fault, wasn't it? She had agreed to experiment on unborn Genesis, whose biological parents had all but sold him to ShinRa and she herself had purposefully conceived Angeal knowing what he was destined for. Before the aching of her heart prodded tears to fall, there was a knock on the front door. Rising, she readjusted the shawl around her shoulders and opened the door.

"Ah, Mitsuki. Have you come for Genesis?" She nodded, side-stepping so that her friend could enter the home. Darkness had fallen, more quickly it seemed than most nights.

"Yes. Thank you so much for looking after him, Gillian. I hope he wasn't too much trouble."

Angeal's mother shook her head, a smile tingeing her face. "He was an angel." She led Mitsuki into the adjacent room, which had fallen suspiciously silent. Gillian peeked beneath the mound of pillows and blankets, reappearing with shrug. 'They've fallen asleep', she mouthed, causing both women to sigh. Really, who would have the heart to wake them? Or rather, who could be so heartless?

When they reached the hallway, Mitsuki pulled out her occupational PHS and began dialing the Rhapsodos household with a murmur, "I'll call Mrs. Rhapsodos, but I can't promise any- Yes, Mrs. Rhapsodos? Genesis has requested to spend the night in Ms. Hewley's home. He looks awfully tired… O-of course. I'll bring him home in time for his lessons… A change of clothing?… Yes, I'll make sure he brushes his teeth… Thank you." She snapped the mobile shut, surprise clear in her expression. "As long as I bring him an overnight bag, it shouldn't be a problem. Funny, I didn't think she'd approve. This would be the first night he's spent away from home. They're very protective of Genesis, you know."

"Yes, I imagine so."

xXxMyCountermelodyRhapsodyxXx

"Angeal?" Genesis knocked on the door to the Hewley household eagerly. "Angeal!"

It was Ms. Hewley who opened the door, a familiar smile etched across her smile. Genesis' visits to the house had become routine over the past two weeks, dragging her son out the door for adventure and excitement. Well, as much adventure and excitement as Banora had to offer. "He'll be available in just a moment. He's peeling a few potatoes for me, but he's on the last one."

"Thanks, Ms. Hewley." Genesis hopped into the house after her, waving at his friend seated on a dining room chair, who seemed to be focused intensely on the dull knife in his right hand. "Hi, Angeal."

"Hey, Genesis," he murmured, using a controlled hand to swiftly flick his wrist forward and back. Genesis was thoroughly impressed; his parents hardly ever let him touch knives. "Where do you wanna go today?"

The red-haired boy pursed his lips together, his eyes flickering upward in thought. "Let's go down to the stream!" he exclaimed, as it was the farthest they were allowed from the village without adult supervision. Genesis was feeling particularly adventurous that day.

"Okay." Angeal completed the task, receiving a kiss on the forehead from his mother before being ushered outdoors.

"Race you there!" Genesis exclaimed before the door had even closed behind them, earning a chuckle from Angeal as the two took off running toward the eastward boundary of the village. Though Genesis had a reasonable head-start as they raced up the hill, Angeal's longer stride proved advantageous as he bypassed the boy only to be ready at the stream with a handful of water to splash onto the Rhapsodos.

"Aw, Angeal!" Genesis laughed, leaping into the ankle-deep water and kicking a stream of water toward the other. Angeal combated the strike by lifting the smaller boy and dunking him in the deepest part of the stream. He came up coughing, indignity written across his face as Angeal set him on the grassy shore. "Cheater," Genesis accused, playfully smacking his friend on the shoulder before folding his arms over his stomach and gazing up at the clouds above.

"You are the one who wanted to race to the stream," Angeal shot back, laying beside his friend and folding his hands behind his head. They let out a simultaneous sigh as the sun warmed their chilled skin, not yet aware of how lucky they were to be blessed with the unpolluted air that streamed into their small lungs. Their silence was contemplative, each encompassed in his own thoughts until Genesis grounded them with a simple question:

"Where is your father?"

Angeal sat up, wrapping his arms around his elevated knees with a troubled look on his face. "He lives far away from here, in the mountains. He works in the coal mines and then sends the money he earns back to us."

Genesis frowned, his disapproval clearly shown. "Why couldn't he get a job closer?"

"'Cause the only jobs here are the ones in the fields or on the oceans fishing. Mom says they don't pay enough for the whole family." Angeal glanced over at Genesis and then back up at the clouds, his brow furrowed in thought.

"Oh. Does your father visit a lot?"

"No. I've never seen him." Angeal shrugged, tucking his hair behind his ears and lying back to observe a cloud that looked particularly like a chocobo. "I wonder what he's like."

"I bet," Genesis began after a moment's thought, "he's really nice."

"You think so?"

"Sure I do. Your mom's really nice, so it makes sense," Genesis assured him, as he couldn't imagine Gillian being married to anyone who _wasn't _nice. He was met with a warm smile, unaware of how deeply his words had struck.

"Yeah. It makes sense." Angeal stood, his eyes wandering over the vast world that lay beyond Banora. Rolling hills, a distant forest, the pebble pathway that led to the far-off coast. Everything was such a mystery; no geography book could satiate a youthful hunger for adventure. "When I'm old enough, I'll travel too," Angeal insisted, and Genesis thought he looked conveniently heroic as a passing breeze tousled his hair. "I'll find the best work I can, and I'll be the one to take care of my parents."

"You could go anywhere you wanted to," Genesis encouraged, making light of the faraway future. Banora was surely a nice place, but it didn't even make its way onto the most detailed of maps. There was so much more beyond the village, and the horizon seemed forever expansive to their eyes. It seemed that they talked of traveling often, though this was surely a sign of just how ambitious they would grow to be.

Angeal looked down at his friend, smiling a smile reserved just for Genesis. "You want to come with me?"

"Yeah!" Genesis needn't think twice as he leapt to his feet and proclaimed his allegiance. "We'll go wherever we want, and we'll live on our own. We'll see the world and we'll find jobs that we really like." Because no matter how much Mr. Rhapsodos insisted that land and its accommodating investments were interesting, Genesis could not find himself amused by any of it.

Sensing that this was a no-nonsense situation, Angeal stuck out his hand and inclined his head at Genesis. "Deal?"

"Deal!"

And they shook on it.


	2. Countermelody Camaraderie

**(A/N: A more Genesis-centric piece. Angeal shall have his turn next.)**

With a smile that held a secret, Angeal made every effort not to dash out of his house and toward the Rhapsodos property, where he found his best friend waiting for him beneath the curving trunk of the apple tree lining the path that approached his home. This was expected, to be sure, as Genesis spent more time underneath that Banora White tree than he did within the confines of his room. There he often escaped the critical eyes of his parents, curling up with a book and occasionally reaching upward to pluck a luscious violet apple to complement the experience. However, on this particular day, it didn't take Angeal long to notice something was very wrong. Genesis indeed held a book, but it lay in a limp hand at his side. His eyes were focused on his lap, his brow furrowed with what Angeal could only identify as sadness; an unusual aura from one as excitable as his best friend.

"Genesis? What's up?" Angeal sat beside from him, crossing his legs beneath him and inclining his head at the eleven-year-old boy. He knew much better by now than to ask, 'What's the matter?'. Genesis was strong and could therefore handle everything that came his way. Nothing was ever 'the matter'.

Genesis sighed, his expression downtrodden as his eyes remained fixed to the ground. With a shrug that feinted indifference, he explained, "My parents. They're leaving for two weeks."

"They'll miss your birthday," Angeal murmured, his heart brimming with sympathy. Gillian had always made his own birthday a very special occasion, baking for him his favorite deserts (which he got to eat _before_ dinner) and even letting him stay home from school. 'Because that's just how happy I am that you were born,' she'd say before kissing him on the forehead, and they would stay up late into the night playing card games or listening to music from the radio so loud that the neighbors complained the next morning. Somehow, he couldn't imagine Mr. and Mrs. Rhapsodos pursuing even their son's birthday with a minimal amount of enthusiasm.

"They bought me this," Genesis muttered, passing Angeal a box that betrayed no signs of being wrapped. His friend flipped the container over, revealing a picture of a pricy remote-controlled airplane that was claimed to 'sweep, skid, and swerve across the skies'.

"It doesn't look too bad," Angeal insisted, in some attempt to cheer his friend up. He wasn't really sure how exciting a flying a miniature plane could be from the ground below, but the box promised 'hours and hours of fun'. Not that Angeal trusted all boxes, of course. Not since that five-Gill macaroni box promised a 'delectable dinner'.

"But…" Genesis' expression became unreadable as he glanced toward his manor. "It's the same thing they got me last year. Sometimes, it feels like they don't even _care_." Angeal's heart sunk; he bit his lower lip as he contemplated what to say. What _could _be said?

He struggled for his words, before finally murmuring, "They have a lot to deal with, Genesis. A year is a really long time and they're busy people. They forget the details, but they'll never forget you or your birthday. They'll never forget how much they love you and how happy they are that you were born." Angeal swallowed, praying that he had said the correct words. After all, the last thing he wanted was to upset Genesis further. To his relief, the other smiled at him and nodded in grudging acceptance.

"Yeah…" Genesis reached up and picked an apple from the nearest branch, holding out his hand expectantly. Angeal pulled a dull knife from his belt, meant almost solely for this purpose, and handed it to Genesis. The apple was cut in half, one half tossed to Angeal and the other bit into by a mischievous-looking redhead. With a bit of his usual spark he proclaimed, "I want to go into the woods today." And that was _that_.

Angeal winced. They weren't permitted to go into the forest, as a monster or two had been sighted there in the past. But he wouldn't argue, not when Genesis was in need of cheering up. And what better way to cheer him up than fearlessly trekking into unauthorized territory? "Okay. We'll need a compass, though." The adventure-ready Rhapsodos drew a silver compass from his pocket, dangling it in the air with a smirk on his face.

"As if I am not prepared," Genesis scoffed, poking Angeal in the forehead. Sometimes, it was all too apparent that he was the older one. They finished off their shared apple (though packing a few more in their pockets as 'resources' along with a bottle of water), and headed for the nearest path into the forest. "We're westward bound," he informed Angeal as they entered the woods, rotating the compass in his hand. "Ready for action, Commander Hewley?"

Angeal smiled, nodding his head at the familiar title. "Ready and armed, General Rhapsodos." Genesis _was_ older, naturally ranking higher than the other. But that was perfectly alright with Angeal, because his best friend was thoroughly educated in modern army tactics and always had the best ideas.

"We're tracking a rogue troop of Wutai warriors," Genesis announced as they ventured deeper into the thickening forestry. "Part of the massive resistance movement."

"Where were they last seen?"

"Our scout saw them camping out past the thicket, about twenty miles northwest of our base. Our main objective is to obtain the valuable materia they are carrying with them, and then take custody of their leader."

"What's our strategy, General?"

"We'll circle around them; me from the left and you from the right. Using a summon to distract them, we'll use the time to figure out which of them is their leader. You will disarm him and render him unconscious while I steal the materia."

Angeal saluted, a knowing smirk on his face. Missions of strength were assigned to him, while missions of dexterity and stealth were assigned to Genesis. Angeal was without a doubt bigger and stronger, but his young counterpart was sneakier. This was foremost exemplified by the time that Genesis (who had been confined to his room because he hadn't finished his mathematics homework), climbed down the outer wall of his house from the second story and found his way outside of Angeal's bedroom window with a rather fitting smirk. Playing along, Angeal allowed himself to take a few more steps before flinching and motioning to Genesis. "I hear something, sir!"

They fell to their stomachs, eyes narrowed for any sign of the enemy. Only a fox dodged past, at which Genesis pointed and mouthed, "A spy for Wutai!" They tried their best to stifle their laughter for the sake of the mission, and continued down the forest path that they had explored a little too often in the past. They had marked it with their own personal landmarks: the tree shaped like a broadsword, the weedy plant resembling a spinach salad, the large rock that looked out of place simply because there were no other rocks around…

"I think I'd like fire materia best," Genesis proclaimed as they pursued the mission, edging around a muddy sinkhole. "Using a materia like that equipped on a sword would make it really powerful! What materia would you use?"

Angeal frowned, thinking the matter over for a while. "I think I'd like summons the most. It's like having a friend you can call on for help when you really need it."

"You won't have to worry about that, Angeal!" Genesis scolded, reaching into his pocket and tossing Angeal a Banora White. "I'll always be there when you need me!" It was easy for a soon-to-be-twelve-year-old to make such a promise. Free of obligation, free of everything but ambition. But Angeal didn't seem to doubt his word, for the promise they made to each other not long ago was always in the back of his mind. He nodded with renewed confidence, relishing the taste of a fruit he would never tire of as he prepared to engage the enemy.

xXxMyCountermelodyRhapsodyxXx

Genesis sighed, drawing a small circle in the dirt with his foot as he sat in his familiar spot beneath the Banora White tree on the Rhapsodos property. What a crummy birthday it had been. He hadn't even been excused from his lessons! It was midday, and he hadn't received an ounce of recognition other than a twenty second phone call from his mother. Of course, he hadn't set his expectations very high. It was unsightly, he was told, to make a big deal out of little things. And his parents quite obviously found his birthday to fall under this category.

"Genesis!" The boy glanced down the pathway, where Angeal was beckoning him forward with a smile that was particularly uncharacteristic in nature- mischievous. "Genesis, get down here! I have something to show you!"

The Rhapsodos let out a mournful sigh, his eyes flickering toward the sky. He really wasn't in the mood to play today, but perhaps Angeal would take his mind off of his inevitable disappointment. "Coming…" Genesis plastered on a false smile, running down the hill to meet his beaming friend. After all, it was a weakness to allow discontent to show. "What's up?"

"You'll see!" Angeal unexpectedly took off, racing across the village and forcing Genesis to dash after him. He recognized the usual, much-traveled route toward the Hewley house, but Angeal's behavior was far from usual.

"Angeal! W-wait up!" Genesis gasped, stumbling into the house after him. He had barely caught his breath before he glanced upward to see Angeal and Gillian standing on the other side of the dining room table, upon which was a beautifully decorated chocolate cake with strawberry halves lining the base. In the center was a single candle, which could not have been burning for more than a few seconds. Wide-eyed, he met the gazes of his company with his lips partly agape in a stunned silence.

"Happy birthday, Genesis." Angeal nodded, his smile wide and proud as he took pleasure in his friend's reaction.

"_Mom?" Angeal asked, so softly that Gillian almost couldn't hear him over the sound of the nearby radio as she expertly sewed up one of her son's socks with black thread. She leaned over and switched the radio off before focusing the entirety of her attentions on him. _

"_What is it, Sweetheart?" _

"_Um…" Angeal shuffled his feet, looking almost embarrassed as Gillian patiently waited for his response. "Could you help me bake a cake?" _

"_A cake? Whatever for?" _

"_Well, Genesis mentioned his twelfth birthday was only in three days and…" Angeal shrugged, biting his lower lip momentarily. "I wanted to do something." _

_Gillian smiled, reaching over to ruffle her son's dark hair with a chuckle. It was just like Angeal, to consider the happiness of others his personal responsibility. "Of course. What kind of cake do you suppose Genesis would like?" _

"_Chocolate," Angeal answered immediately, having thought the matter through. After all, favorite foods were often a conversation of choice between boys of that age. What they liked, didn't like, hated but ate because they were supposed to… "And he likes strawberries, too." _

"_Hmm, I think we can work with that," Gillian decided, nodding contemplatively. "Yes, strawberries are in season now. I'll go to the marketplace tomorrow and then we'll start on the cake the next day, so it will be fresh for him. I'm sure he'll think you are very thoughtful." _

_Angeal blushed, hoping she was right. "Thanks, Mom. I'm finished with my homework. Can I go out and play now?" _

"_Yes. But keep the cake a secret!" Gillian winked, pressing a finger to her lips. Angeal nodded. He'd never felt a need to keep a secret from Genesis, but this situation was surely different._

Genesis felt a crushing sensation in his chest that he'd never felt before… but it was a good crushing, if that made sense. It almost made him want to cry and laugh at the same time. "Thank you," he finally whispered, before Gillian ushered him into the foremost chair.

"Come now, Dear," she exclaimed, setting her hands on his shoulders. "You need to make a wish."

Genesis met eyes once more with Angeal, before leaning over and extinguishing the flame of the waxy candle. _I wish that Angeal and I can always be friends. _His best friend was one of the few things he had acquired that was not by the hand of his parents' money; and Angeal was the only thing that money couldn't forever tie him to. Therefore, he considered his wish the most important he had made in his entire life. And when Gillian sliced them all a piece of that homemade cake baked with his favorites in mind, Genesis knew then and there that he was very lucky.

xXxMyCountermelodyRhapsodyxXx

Gillian hadn't known what to think when Angeal had come home with his clothes torn, a bruise beneath his cheek, and his lower lip broken and bleeding. Her first reaction was purely instinctual, exclaiming, "Angeal, what's happened to you?!", before running off and fetching the medical supplies rather than listening for his answer. In silence she washed and dressed his wounds, all while her son's eyes remained fixed on the floor. When she was finished fussing, Gillian took a few deep breaths, poured Angeal a glass of water, and sat in the chair across from his. He seemed to know that he was expected to speak at this point, but his hesitance caught him stumbling over his words.

"Genesis and I, we were walking… well, no, we had stopped walking by then. We were sitting on the bridge near the brook- _over _the brook, and then these boys, m-my classmates, they came up to us…"

"_Gen, you're turning the pages too fast!" Angeal complained, as he squinted to read the words over the red-haired boy's shoulder.  
_

"_Come on, I want to know what happens," Genesis insisted, rolling his eyes and handing the book over completely to his friend. "You're not that much younger than me; you can read as fast as I can." _

"_I want to enjoy the detai-"_

"_Oi! Angeal!" _

_The eleven-year-old glanced up, raising an eyebrow at their approaching company. He recognized the closest boy as the one he'd last partnered with for a science project, and the accompanying two as his friends. A lazy bunch, if he remembered correctly. "Yes?" Angeal asked politely, while Genesis scoffed, and averted his eyes to the sky as though the newcomers did not exist. _

_A dirty look was shot Genesis' way, before the blonde who had spoken to Angeal stepped forward. "I'll give you twenty Gil if you lend me tonight's math homework. You've already done it, right?" _

_Angeal frowned, shaking his head at the boy puffed out his chest in an attempt to daunt him. But Angeal, being the honorable child that he was, would not be influenced by petty intimidation techniques. "Sorry. I don't let people copy off of my homework." This caught Genesis' attention. Students of the Banora school cheated? Where was their sense of self-accomplishment?_

"_Thirty Gil, then? Come on, Angeal. I'm sure that's more than your mother makes whoring herself off in Mideel." _

_Genesis' neck snapped toward them, his eyes wide. How dare they bring Gillian into this! Though he was unfamiliar with the coarse language the villager was using, the sheer horror pasted across Angeal's face and the rage burning in his eyes was more than enough to convince him that whatever they said was _not _a compliment. Before Angeal could muster a response, Genesis leapt off of his seat on the bridge and met the boy eye-to-eye. "Take. It. Back." Genesis growled, his hands clenching in fists at his side. _

_The laughter of the two lackey's faded, but the bully pursued with a sneer, "Or what? Gonna sick Daddy on me, Rhapsodos?" _

_Genesis' breath caught in his throat, and he jerked his shoulder away from Angeal's warning grasp. No, he had to control his anger. This wasn't about him, it was about the Hewleys. "Apologize to Angeal, or I'll make you sorry!" he shouted, his temper flaring and causing his blood to run hot beneath his flesh. _

"_I'm not apologizing to that little bas-" The remainder of his proclamation ended with a choking noise, as Genesis (half his size, but twice the courage) launched himself into the boy and landed him flat on his back. There was a grappling of strength, and the young red-haired boy put up a brilliant fight against the stunned offender. Before Angeal could think a single coherent thought, he saw the two accomplices go lunging forward to wrestle the punching, scratching demon off of their friend. All the young man knew at that point in time was that Genesis couldn't take on three of them. Therefore, he did the only thing that made sense: he punched one in the face and kicked the other in the stomach. The struggle began, as Angeal fought to protect Genesis and Genesis fought to protect the honor of the Hewley household. The scrap, though intense, was intercepted by a passing worker of the fields, who had to use all four limbs and a shrill scream to finally calm the tussle. He sent them all packing to their mothers to get cleaned up, assuring them that all could be worked out with words, not violence. Apparently the man had forgotten what it was like to be a preteen in Banora… _

Gillian pursed her lips, bringing one hand to her son's chin so that she could tilt his head up to meet her gaze. Pondering her words for a good minute, she finally asked, "Angeal, how did it feel to see Genesis fight today?"

"I was worried," Angeal said instantly, wincing as his mother lightly pressed her fingers against his upper arm to check for damage. "I didn't want him to fight, but…" Her son bit his lip, as though ashamed to speak.

"But?"

"I was relieved. I was happy that Genesis would do something like that for me, even though I didn't want him to."

Gillian smiled, which seemed to thoroughly shock Angeal. He had fought! Fighting was something Gillian had always denounced, and he ought to be punished for it! Nevertheless, she said kindly, "And you fought because you wanted to stick by Genesis, and make sure he wasn't bullied. I don't commend Genesis' use of violence; it would have been better if you two had walked away. But Genesis really isn't that kind of person, is he? You've uncovered a quality about your best friend that is invaluable: he will defend you under all circumstances, even when the odds are against him. And you did the same. You two share a bond that is very special, one that even most adult friends don't share. Under the circumstances, Angeal… you did the right thing. I am very proud of you, as I am of Genesis."

Angeal's eyes were as wide as saucers as he stared up at his mother. He had acted purely out of common sense. Genesis was his friend, and he was in trouble. You must help out a friend in trouble and worry about the consequences later. This was something special? Not everyone did that for each other? This made Angeal sad, yet he felt somewhat exceptional. A knock to the door startled them both out of their thoughts, and Gillian motioned for a sore Angeal to stay put while she answered the door. To no surprise of hers, it was young Genesis who stood on their doorstep with a bandage across his cheek and an icepack pressed between the folds of his open shirt. "Is Angeal okay, Ms. Hewley?" His eyes attempted to peek around her, where Angeal was seated.

"He's just fine, Genesis," She smiled, stepping to the side so that the twelve-year-old could approach his injured comrade. She watched from a distance as the two met with a silent nod, examining each other's injuries for a moment and then smiling at each other. It was a smile that stretched beyond words, as Genesis sat himself down beside Angeal (unusually quiet), simply to keep him company.

xXxMyCountermelodyRhapsodyxXx

_My Dearest Gillian- _

_I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to write. It's been a while since I've gotten my hands on paper and a pen. It's often a struggle to even find the pouches I mail the money in. In fact, could you send any that you still have back with your next letter? Enclosed is ninety Gil. I know it's a little less than last month, but taxes are rising on the price of coal. Everyone is interested in this new 'mako' energy. I don't want you to worry, Gillian. My job is safe for at least a few years, and I have prospective opportunities a little farther north if things don't work out. Remember that if you and Angeal run into any hardship, I have a special reserve saved up for the occasion._

_Speaking of which, how is our son? He must be eleven, twelve years of age by now… The last I saw of him, he was a tiny infant that I could hold with a single arm. Tell me, does he have your beauty? Has he many friends? Does he have any plans for the future? Listen to me, trying to grasp a picture of my son from ink and parchment. I promise you Gillian, if I do lose my job mining I will come back to Banora first and I will properly meet Angeal. _

_Every night, when my mind is not methodically preoccupied with my work, I think of you. How I miss our family, our life together in beautiful Banora. Every day I wish in the deepest cavern of my heart that I might have taken a job closer to you for the sake of seeing you both. But then I think of you and Angeal, and I know that this is for the best. You are strong, Gillian, much stronger than I am. I know what it must be like, living as a single mother in such a small village. Know that I love you and our son, and I will always do what is best for you both. I promise you this, if nothing else. _

_You mustn't worry about me. I am eating well enough, and I am in good health. The fresh air of the mountains balances out the bitter work of mining. The men stick together, and we are protected against any monsters in the area. A new gauge that tests cavern air for toxins is in development, and so far is showing promise. Please write back as quickly as you can, and give our son my love. _

'Our son', he had written once again. _Our _son. Was he in denial? Or perhaps, he was so willing to accept Angeal as his own, that it didn't matter he was the outcome of a genetic experiment in which his own genes took no part? Gillian tucked the letter beneath the loose floorboard below the kitchen rug before storing the money in a safe niche. Yes, it was less than last month, but it would suffice. Somehow they always managed to make it work.

Some would look down on her for not showing the letter to Angeal, and perhaps it was wrong of her. In the end, what she feared most was manipulating his feelings. He had grown content, with the world drawn in black and white. His role as a son and student was clear, no false hope laced with sentimentality shredding away at his character. It was best, Gillian, decided, to protect him from such things. Perhaps she was still a scientist at heart…

It was an hour and a half later, a little before dark, when Angeal trotted through the door with Genesis in tow. The two appeared tired, yet satisfied; the sort of exhaustion that accompanies a day of adventure. "Can Genesis stay for dinner, Mom?" Angeal asked, shedding his muddy shoes at the door. Genesis paused in the doorway, staring up at Gillian with unnecessarily pleading eyes.

"Is that still a question? Genesis can _always _stay for dinner," she said, earning a pair of bright smiles. Now that Genesis was more family than friend, he experienced the truth of the manner in which the Hewleys usually ate: hardly anything at all. A slice of bread, a vegetable (mostly green things that the boys struggled to down), and a dish that was remarkably creative in its use of Banora Whites. As he aged, Genesis gradually came to the realization that, though neither Hewley would ever accuse him of such a thing, he might occasionally burden the household. For this reason, Genesis often brought with him a few apples picked from his own tree or a dish from his kitchen that seemed too tastefully laid out to be leftovers, though it truly was. Genesis found it much easier to get away with this type of behavior when he convinced Gillian that the act was out of neighborly courtesy and a spawning of Mrs. Rhapsodos' encouragement rather than portraying it as an act of pity. To be honest, Genesis didn't pity the Hewleys. There didn't seem to be much to pity, after all. Angeal and Gillian seemed to illustrate the ideal mother-son relationship and though they might not have much money, there was always enough food on the table. They seemed content; Angeal had everything he needed, and Gillian seemed pleased with that alone.

Following dinner, they had designed a foolproof system of cleaning up after themselves. Gillian would wash the dishes, Genesis would dry them, and Angeal would stack them away after collecting any scraps. Afterward, either Angeal or Genesis would hold a book up for both of them to read, though there was always a terse argument; Angeal read slower, and thus did not turn pages as quickly as Genesis would have liked. On the other hand, Genesis always turned the pages a little too quickly for Angeal to catch the final few (and often most important) sentences.

On that night however, Angeal knew something was astray. He never had to _remind _Genesis to turn the page. Finally, he glanced up from the novel and realized that his best friend had stopped paying attention altogether and was glancing out Angeal's bedroom window in a daze. "Gen? What are you thinking about?" he asked, sitting upright against the wall so that he could get a good look into the other's eyes.

Genesis hummed, his mouth twisting contemplatively. "I don't look like my parents."

Angeal raised an eyebrow. "No, I guess not," he agreed, the question of relevancy bouncing across his mind. But, of course, Genesis was Genesis. He would get lost in thought at any time in any place, and such occurrences were hardly need for concern… but sometimes, they called for exceeding concern. When faced with the unaffected look on Angeal's face, Genesis sighed and dramatically rolled his eyes.

"You don't get it, do you?" Genesis demanded, throwing the book the floor. Angeal honestly shook his head, not having the slightest idea as to what there was to 'get'. The boy glanced up mournfully at the ceiling as he spoke, "Nobody in my family has red hair, and neither of my parents have blue eyes. I think… I think I might…" Genesis frowned, unsure entirely of what he was trying to say. "They might not be my real parents. I may have been-"

"Adopted?" Angeal asked, causing his friend to flinch. Having never pondered such a possibility, he reviewed it in his mind. He had met the Rhapsodos couple a few times when he had walked Genesis home, and thought them to be rather cold, to say the least. Mrs. Rhapsodos had always been obligatorily courteous toward him, asking him how he and his mother were 'holding out', but never once inviting him into the house. Mr. Rhapsodos, however, regarded him as little more than a weed standing on his nicely trimmed lawn. Past experiences suggested that Genesis was no less oppressed by them, yet by a much different means. And yet... "Don't jump to conclusions. My mother taught me about genetics a few months ago. You learned about recessive and dominant alleles, right?" Genesis nodded, his expression unchanged. "You can inherit traits like hair and eye color that don't show up in your parents' looks."

"It's not just that!" Genesis insisted, his voice deepening in desperation as though he _wanted _Angeal to convince him he was correct in his musings. "My mother, she doesn't…" He groaned, lifting a hand to his head. "I can't explain it. Remember that one time you had night terrors, and your mom held you in her arms and rubbed your shoulders?" The black-haired boy shuddered, to this day wishing the incident had not occurred while his best friend was sleeping over. "Well, my mother would never do something like that for me. She doesn't treat me like a son, like Ms. Hewley treats you. We don't share that, that… _bond_." Genesis appeared frustrated as he fiddled with a strand of his hair, all while avoiding the other's eyes. "I don't know."

Angeal reverted to his back-up plan. "Suppose they aren't your 'real' parents. It doesn't really change any-"

"No!" Genesis pounded a fist against the wall behind him, his voice sharp as it rang through the room. "It changes _everything_! It would explain why…" Genesis' voice quivered. "Why they hate me." Before Angeal could even think of responding, the red-haired boy continued on, "I don't care, though. They can hate me all they want. They'll find out that they were wrong about me, about everything."

The implications of what Genesis said struck Angeal, and he could no longer continue defending the Rhapsodos parents without taking a strike at his friend's heart. In fact, Angeal's desire to defend them had roughly all but disintegrated. Instead, he reached to the pile of books in the corner and yanked from its depths a thin atlas that he used for his geography lessons. It was well-worn, much more so than the average schoolbook. Angeal flipped to a satisfactory map of Gaia, lying the book flat against his elevated knees. "Look, Genesis," he commanded, earning his friend's grudging attention. "See here." He jabbed at a particular spot of luscious land in the Mideel islands. "Banora. It might be all we have now, but someday we'll be able to go _anywhere._" He outlined the map with a swift index finger, earning a longing gaze from Genesis. "Your parents can't keep you in that house forever. Then, you'll show them what you're made of."

"I'd leave tomorrow if I could. When?" Genesis demanded softly, his hand clenching into a fist. "When can we leave?"

"I suppose when one of us turns sixteen," Angeal reasoned, his head inclined in thought. "Then we can get fulltime jobs and sign our names legally to things without our parents."

"Very well." Genesis picked up the abused book he had practically thrown to the floor, brushing the dust from it and contentedly holding it between them. "We shall leave on my sixteenth birthday, a little less than four years from now." And, once again, that was _that_. Angeal sighed, affectionately laying his head to rest on his friend's shoulder. Genesis' determination, while sometimes revealing his more childish qualities, was nothing short of admirable. They were getting old enough to understand that not every dream and ambition was reasonable, but it had yet to slow their imaginations down. After all, they would not know what was reasonable until they had attempted it, no?

Three hours later came his friend's bedtime, at which Genesis begrudgingly said his good-byes to Angeal and his mother and trudged back home with his hands in his pockets. His sullen expression deepened when he saw the lights in the Rhapsodos dining room illuminated. Every step he took up the hill toward his estate was one that was unwilling, forced by his exhaustion and the knowledge that he would be confined to his room if he stayed any later. (Not that being confined ever stopped him, mind you. He just had an aversion to getting dirt on his clothes when scaling the manor wall from his bedroom window).

On his way to his bedroom, he was greeted with two pairs of cold eyes from where his parents sat at the dining room table, their plates sparkling clean. He swallowed hard, nodding at them as he passed through the doorway and proceeded to-

"Genesis."

_Damn. _The auburn-haired boy halted and straightened up, resolving to get this over with as quickly as possible. "Yes?" he addressed his father, the sharpness in his voice preceding the argument he knew was coming. His mother sat by silently, her hands folded just below her lips; they had spoken of him during his absence, no doubt going over all of the hideous crimes he had committed. Like playing in the apple orchards. Or buying a book unrelated to his studies. Or letting himself be seen in public with his shoelaces untied.

"You've missed dinner."

"I ate at Angeal's house."

"You didn't call."

"They don't have a phone."

"This is the fifth time this week you've eaten at their home."

"They don't mind."

"Have you considered that your mother and I mind?"

"Why should you care?"

"Don't you dare take that tone with me. Your mother and I have barely seen you over the past week."

Genesis' blood boiled beneath his skin as his father raised his voice. They didn't care whether or not they _saw _him. They just didn't like how they were losing control over him. But Genesis would prove over and over again that he wasn't a mindless student, and they would have no choice but to acknowledge it. "Ms. Hewley cooks better than the chefs anyway."

"Is that so?" Mr. Rhapsodos' eyes narrowed as he took a sip of wine. "Perhaps we should employ her in our kitchens, if it would keep you here in your home and away from the shack of those dirt-licking peasants."

"Shut up!" Genesis barked, not even for one moment considering using discretion. A poor choice perhaps, but completely called for. "Angeal is my friend, and his mother is better to me than you are!" He was too angry to see how his mother's entwined hands tightened, or how his father's lips pursed and fire flared behind his eyes.

"Is that so?" The man's voice was dangerously quiet and quivered like a flame that had been gently blown upon. Mr. Rhapsodos rose from his seat and walked stiffly toward his son, wrapping a shaking hand around the boy's upper arm. He yanked a struggling Genesis into the parlor and up the stairwell, as the young man wiggled like a sardine pinched between a pair of tweezers. "I see that you've adopted the uncouth mannerisms of those inferior worms," he growled, as Genesis attempted to claw his way out of his grasp. "You have lowered yourself to their level, and that could only be result of the excessive amount of time you spend with that _boy_. It is time that you remember your place. One day, you will more or less own the entirety of the land that those people have made their pathetic lives upon. How is it that they will respect you when you're playing games in the fields and sharing your meals with them?" He threw Genesis' door open and shoved him into his room, causing the boy to collide with the floor. The door was once again slammed shut, muffling the voice of the man. "You are to remain within property boundaries until further notice. You are _lucky_ to live under my roof, and you are not to forget it again." An ominous click rang out, one that made Genesis' heart sink.

The twelve-year-old waited until he heard the footsteps fade until he dashed to the door and fiddled with the knob. Locked. They had installed a lock on the outside of his door. Genesis felt a rage that he never had before as he slammed a fist into the door, his eyes burning with hot tears.

"_Your studies have been faltering, you stupid boy. How many discussions must I have with your science teacher before you straighten up?" _

"_Get your nose out of that book, you worthless thing!" _

"_Where have you been? With that Hewley boy? I told you to be home in time to meet the Kavenals for dinner! Perhaps it's better that you didn't attend; I'm sick of you embarrassing this family."_

Genesis strutted over to window, throwing it open and bracing himself on the ledge as his tears fell and dangled along the vines below. Before he could swing himself over, he could hear Gillian's voice in his head: _Genesis, Sweetheart, I know you're angry, but you can't let it impair your better judgment. _No… They would check up on him soon. If he used the window they'd figure out how he'd been escaping and they would bar that too. He doubted that there were any lengths to which his parents would not go to feel as though they had regained control over him. He could wait this out. He _had _to, if he ever wanted to see Angeal again. With a grudging sigh, he shut the door and wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

Genesis had thus far acquired a strict aversion to being controlled and it was only fed by his mounting dislike (dare he say 'hatred'), of the people who were doing the controlling. They didn't care about what made him happier or how lonely he felt in his own home; they were afraid that he wouldn't grow up into the perfect little Rhapsodos they meant for him too, just like his father. After stripping off his shirt, Genesis crawled into bed with a heaviness in his heart that was too great to be washed away by a good book.

"_Banora. It might be all we have now, but someday we'll be able to go anywhere. Your parents can't keep you in that house forever. Then, you'll show them what you're made of._

Genesis sighed, gripping the sheets beneath his hands and forcing his eyes shut. Angeal was right. Angeal was always right in matters of logic. Hell, Angeal was always right _period_. Someday they'd leave Banora, and there wasn't a single thing anyone could do to stop them. Not a single thing.

xXxMyCountermelodyRhapsodyxXx

"…_where the nation of Wutai has demanded sovereignty, claiming its independence and refusing all peaceful contracts devised by ShinRa Corporation. Godo Kisaragi has reacted negatively to ShinRa's attempt to provide the citizens of Wutai with clean, efficient energy in the form of mako. By resisting the corporation's authorities, the tense relations between Wutai and the rest of the world have heightened. President Shinra has estimated another three thousand troops to be dispatched into eastern Wutai by the end of the week. Casualties are already…" _

"I wonder what they're thinking," Genesis pondered, tapping his fingers thoughtfully against the wooden table. Angeal 'hmm'-ed beside him, slicing apples along the cutting board below with impressive precision. "Why doesn't Wutai let ShinRa build a mako reactor? The energy is so much more efficient."

"A mako reactor means economic domination," Gillian explained, rolling dough on the counter behind them. She kneaded the homemade mixture between her hands gently, her voice refusing to betray the discomfort in her eyes. "ShinRa's primary desire is to control Wutai and its economic policies. Unfortunately, Wutai's sense of honor and independence will cause blood to be shed."

"It seems a little foolish to stand up to ShinRa," Angeal interjected, slapping Genesis' hand away from the apple slices. "With the SOLDIER program and all, they have a huge advantage. Genesis, go get the cinnamon and the pie pan. It seems to me they're just being stubborn. People don't have to get hurt."

"But wherever mako reactors are built, there is an immediate rise in monster activity," Gillian reminded them, smoothing the dough over the pan Genesis provided. "Thank you, Dear. But, of course, Wutai will be under the protection of ShinRa if they do surrender and allow the reactor to be built. It all goes around in a circle, really."

Genesis shrugged, laying the apple slices out evenly along the base of the pie. "Some people say that mako energy is even worse for the planet than coal, but how can that be? Isn't the exhaust from coal much worse? And how much cinnamon should I add?"

"Just a pinch." Gillian glanced over the boy's shoulder. "That's freshly ground cinnamon, so it's very strong. Yes, the pollution has cleared up since mako energy became more widely used. Since mako reactors utilize the Lifestream, skeptics say that it could have adverse effects on the planet's health."

"What do you think, Mom?"

"Well, extracting the very force that keeps our planet alive doesn't sound like the best idea, to be honest. It deprives the planet of its ability to sustain life; in Midgar, the eight reactors have caused instability beneath the surface of Gaia, and the surrounding land cannot grow vegetation of any kind. But without mako, we wouldn't have the energy to utilize all of the technology we have developed to manufacture medicines and conduct important research. We could go back and forth for hours. It's a personal choice, I suppose, to approve or disapprove."

"As far as I'm concerned, ShinRa can build a mako reactor in every region but Banora," Genesis insisted, sliding the pie over the Ms. Hewley to receive its upper crust and oven-certification. "Imagine a world where Banora Whites couldn't grow! I would rather move to another planet."

Angeal chuckled, nodding in unspoken agreement. He would much rather live on a world that was exploding with volcanic lava, if he could still eat Banora Whites. Of course, that was a personal opinion, and mattered very little when it came to the scope of what was best for the world. "Come on, Gen. Let's get going."

"Why now?" Genesis pouted, casting a woeful glance at the apple pie being slid into the lit oven.

"Because the pie won't be done for a few hours. I haven't trusted you ever since last time when we pulled a pie out and its filling was missing."

"That was only _once_ and I hadn't eaten for so _long _and it just smelled so _good-_" Genesis pursed his lips together to keep his mouth from watering all over the floor as Angeal all but dragged him out of the house. Winter was dawning upon Banora, exemplified that afternoon by the thick cloudy mask burying the sun and the chilly winds slapping against their throats. Though Angeal was dressed to meet the cold with friendly regard, Genesis could not say the same. The red-haired preteen shivered, wishing he had remembered to grab a coat earlier that morning before heading to Angeal's house. He wrapped his arms around his torso as he walked a short pace behind Angeal, attempting not to betray that he was more than inconvenienced.

Never insensitive to Genesis' state, Angeal asked after only a few steps, "Want to stop by your house? We could-"

"No." The word was blunt, yet sharp enough to slice through concrete. Angeal sighed audibly, shrugging and simply moving closer to his friend in hopes that his body might shield the other from the oncoming breeze. Genesis would do anything to avoid his household, for any multitude of reasons. First and foremost, his mother and father. Though bringing the subject up, as Angeal had learned, never ended well. They shuffled to their predetermined spot, where their two handmade fishing rods were waiting for them at the edge of the stream. While the weather was seemingly cold to them, the relatively mild winter proved Banora to be an excellent area for fish migration. "I don't know why we even bother," Genesis grumbled, seating himself on a rounded rock and reaching for one of the rods. He cast it forward, as attached was a small false fish with a smiley face to be utilized as bait. "You always throw back the ones you catch, even the big ones."

"Oh? I've never seen you kill a fish." Angeal smirked as a light shade of pink dusted his friend's cheeks. "Is it that you don't have the heart for it? Or is it that you couldn't fish for five hundred Gil?" As Genesis pondered whether admitting to be a sentimental pushover was better than claiming to be a poor fisherman, Angeal cast his own line in and sat back against the rock below his friend. Within ten minutes, Genesis was sighing and shifting with a suppressed sense of annoyance that Angeal could only smile at. The red-haired boy hardly found fishing to be adventurous, perhaps even less so now that Angeal had implied he was a coward.

"This is pointless," Genesis announced only sixteen and a half minutes after they had begun, yanking back his line and letting it flop to the dirt. "Let's do something else."

"I'm fine where I am, thanks." Angeal shrugged, earning an annoyed stare from Genesis. After all, what was a best friend for if not to cure boredom? Making note that Angeal was perfectly content where he was, Genesis resolved to create his own amusement. He lay back on the grassy banks and began to read aloud from the book he had tucked away in his pocket. Though Angeal's taste in novels had changed slightly (preferring down-to-Gaia stories as opposed to those set in alternate universes of fantasy and adventure), he never tired of listening to Genesis' well-practiced tongue.

To Angeal's amusement a group of children who had just been relieved of their supplemental study lessons had been released from class and were playing within the confines of the Banora school's playground, just a ways past the brook at the edge of town. They laughed and played as normal children might, swinging on the swing sets and teetering on the teeter-tots. One child, however, chose to separate herself from the rest of the group. She trotted to the edge of the marked boundaries and sat cross-legged, brushing her hands over a patch of dandelions, yet never uprooting them. She finally met eye-contact with Angeal and shyly smiled, which he returned and nodded warmly toward her.

It went on for well over half and hour, as Genesis read aloud of a myth concerning the journey of a grounded angel while the other held the fishing pole limply as he shut his eyes and reflected solely on his friend's words. His mind was pleasantly fogged until Genesis' voice ceased, replaced by a tense silence. "Why did you stop?" Angeal asked, not making the effort to turn around as his eyes fluttered open.

"Listen."

And listen Angeal did. He focused, a sweet and distant chime sweeping faintly across his ears. Getting louder, and louder, and louder and- Angeal gasped, shooting straight up and whipping around in the direction of the town. "The emergency bell!" The last time they had heard such a sound, it had called for an evacuation of the village due to a rapidly-spreading fire. They raced back toward the center town and the outlook post, as nervous parents ushered their children indoors. "What's happening?" Angeal called up to the man sounding the bells, as Genesis looked wildly around for the source of the commotion.

"A powerful monster has been sighted half-a-mile away from Banora and is approaching fast! Get yourselves inside, boys!"

Angeal had only taken two steps toward his home before he froze, his eyes wide as he jerked his head back toward the direction they'd come. "Genesis… did those children…?"

"They didn't come," Genesis affirmed, a quiver of fear shaking the middle of the sentence. "It's almost dusk, there won't be any teachers there." Their eyes met in a single moment, their fears cast aside when they heard the frightened calls of parents to their young children. They dashed back toward the stream, their hearts pounding as they leapt over the waters and toward the children who were playing and frolicking as though nothing was wrong.

"Listen up, everyone!" Angeal shouted, loud enough to gain the attention of the surprised children. "You hear that bell? That means something bad is about to happen! I need all of you to pay attention and follow me, understand?!" He received solemn nods and a few quivering lips, before turning back to Genesis who had dashed to see if the school entrance was unlocked. Receiving a frustrated shake of the head, he continued, "Alright, we're going to make our way back to the village. Everybody keep as quiet as possible and follow me. Everything is going to be okay." _I hope. _What were the chances, after all, that the monster would be coming within their vicinity?

Angeal grasped the hands of the youngest children, which in turn begun a chain of hand-holding among them. "That's everybody," Genesis panted, returning from searching the grounds for any stragglers. The red-haired preteen attempted to calm his breath and regain his composure as the children stared wide-eyed at him. He was, after all, the oldest of the bunch. Being so, he led the group swiftly in the direction of the village with Angeal and a single file of young students in tow. He had barely stepped foot onto the bridge shadowing the brook, when a rumbling turned his blood cold and squeezed his lungs. The entire company whipped around to see what resembled a purple wolf with five yellow-tipped tails and fangs oozing enormous amounts of saliva. Genesis swallowed hard, sweat beading down his neck as the children started to whimper in fear.

"Everyone," Angeal whispered before any of the children could scream, as the monster pawed menacingly at the earth. "Be brave and stay calm. Run home as fast as you can, when I count to three.

"One."

Genesis felt a sharp rock press up against his ankle as he shifted his weight.

"Two."

He bent down slowly, making eye contact with the hideous beast.

"Three!"

The children ran and the monster charged, as Angeal blocked the bridge with his arms outstretched and his features etched with fright. Acting before thinking, Genesis hurled the jagged rock at the pouncing monster with all his might, striking it in the nose. It yelped, digging its paws into the dirt and rubbing its wound into the dust. Angeal took his chances and dashed to the left, luring the growling bundle of agitation away from the village. As though in a playful dance, the beast mimicked Angeal's every move while Genesis distracted it long enough with taunting and projectiles to give his friend the chance to lure it further and further away from the town. Their dangerous tactic could not continue without consequence, as they knew, and this was exemplified when the monster roared and instead charged for Genesis after being pelted with a book (regretfully, of course; the boy had run out of proper ammo). With a flinch, Genesis could hear his name being screamed as extended his arms in front of him and braced for impact. Two paws thrust against his chest and effortlessly threw him to the ground, knocking him into a near-daze as a horrible-smelling odor invaded his senses. Before his cry of pain had escaped his lips, the pressure was relieved and he was lying on the ground with only a bump on the head.

The odor worsened and Genesis opened his eyes, shocked to find the wolf dismantled into halves that lay neatly at his sides, oozing green blood. Frozen, he noted the sharp blade that was a mere inch away from nicking his nose and his eyes fell on the one holding the sword. It was a young boy with sharp features, his green eyes narrowed with adult-like maturity and his pale face void of the least bit of expression. What was most intriguing was the silver hair, shimmering without a strand out of place as it curved midway down his back. After a second that felt like eternity, the boy withdrew his sword, his eyes flickering to the monster emotionlessly. From behind him, Angeal let out a soft groan and ran forward, all good manners forgotten as he kneeled down and yanked his stunned friend into a deep embrace. "It's okay now… We're okay now…" Angeal whispered over and over again, trying to reassure himself more than anything. Genesis allowed himself to relax into his hold, the image of the charging monster still jolting him with spontaneous shudders. When they had both ceased their shaking, Angeal rose and pulled Genesis up with him to face the silver-haired stranger of around ten or eleven years, who was simply watching their interactions with mild interest.

"Th-thank you," Genesis finally managed to utter, valuing his life more than ever before. Adrenaline made his arm tingle as he reached his hand out and offered it to him. "I'm Genesis Rhapsodos. And this is Angeal Hewley."

The boy quirked an eyebrow at the extended hand, an expression filled with what could only be confusion passing over his face for a moment. Genesis' shoulder twitched awkwardly, as he remembered that not every region of the world utilized handshakes as a form of greeting. This captivating stranger must have thought him… strange. He withdrew his hand when the other made no move to grasp it before a soft voice uttered:

"I am Sephiroth."

"Sephiroth," Angeal repeated, the pitch of his voice carrying with it an ascending tone. "Of… ShinRa?" _The prodigy that single-handedly defeated the dragon invasion of Kalm? The young boy who has more power in his left index finger than that of a grown man in his entire body? The hero whose mastery over the materia arts assisted in conquering southern Wutai? _

"Yes." Sephiroth spoke as though this was strictly a fact, and was certainly nothing to be excited about. He remained motionless, his eyes shifting between the two as though he was oddly content with the silence. Genesis, his eyes bulging out of their sockets, decided silence wasn't going to cut it.

"What are you doing here in Banora?!"

"Professor Hollander and I were tracking the monster that just attacked you. Your intervention has been most helpful, if somewhat recklessly executed." It seemed as though the silver-haired boy's lips moved without the consent of the rest of his face, remaining expressionless in a manner neither Genesis nor Angeal were comfortable with. Nevertheless, the red-haired Banoran was less than pleased with the unintentional smugness of the prodigy.

"Reckless? Is that so?" Genesis barked, taking a courageous step toward the younger boy that was comparable in height. Nevermind that said boy was also holding the longest sword of recorded history. "I'll have you know we were saving the youth of our village from certain destruction! And it's not as though we had weapons to supplement our skills," he scoffed, gesturing to the sword that could slice him in half with a twitch of the wrist.

"I see." Either Sephiroth's consistent blank face was the epitome of robot-like programming, or he was always deep in thought. A silence fell over them; if Sephiroth believed it to be awkward, he did not betray it in his expression. Angeal and Genesis shared a glance, one calculating and the other skeptical.

"We owe you our lives," Angeal said, nodding his head respectfully before nudging Genesis into doing the same. "Is there anything we can do to repay you?"

"Yes," Sephiroth spoke bluntly, inclining his head. "Professor Hollander is in Banora village visiting Gillian Hewley. A relative of yours?"

Angeal's eyes widened and his throat went dry. A ShinRa representative visiting his family? What could this possibly be about? "Yes, Gillian is my mother."

"Please show me to your home." It sounded much more like an order than a polite request, but when another is carrying a weapon three times your height, you tend not to squabble over common courtesy. Angeal started on the bridge over the brook, Genesis walking in uncharacteristic silence toward Banora. Casting a sly glance back at his friend, he was shocked to see the boy shuffling his feet with his eyes fixed on the ground. The sudden alteration in demeanor must have been on Sephiroth's account; the single other occasion that resulted in a downtrodden Genesis was when his parents…

_Make him feel inferior. _That was it. Genesis must have felt inferior next to Sephiroth. Though he would wait for a more appropriate time to say so, Angeal thought his friend had been rather courageous. They had both acted bravely and with honor, he decided. Disregarding that Sephiroth had annihilated the beast in less than three seconds. It was easy to take on tasks that you were trained to do; attempting them without any prior experience was commendable. These thoughts carried Angeal all the way back to his home, though he hadn't much time for thoughts or even breathing when he opened the door and was swept into his mother's arms.

"Oh, Angeal, Sweetheart!" Genesis was yanked into the hug the moment he stepped through the doorway, while Sephiroth watched on with eyes that betrayed a slight curiosity. "Genesis! You silly, brave little boys! It would have killed me had anything happened to you!"

Angeal blushed, trying to subtly slip out of his mother's smothering grasp while whispering: "Mom, we have company." Genesis remained in her secure arms for a moment longer, his lips parted just slightly as he gaped at a motherly protectiveness that had never been shown toward him. Gillian finally released them, her eyes tinged red from her inescapable tears as she straightened with a quivering lip.

"The monster, Sephiroth?" a voice rumbled from behind her, causing the young boys to peek around Gillian's slender form to see a rounded man adorned in white lab coat, fostering jet black hair that curved in a symmetrical, downward bend at the top of his head. Unshaven and exhausted, the man could be none other than the great Professor Hollander of ShinRa Science Department.

"It has been eliminated. Angeal and Genesis assisted me by distracting it. The monster was swift as we hypothesized, but lacked intelligence. When faced with two enemies from opposite sides, it did not attempt to defeat them consecutively, but simultaneously." His voice deposited information as though he was reading a report, though his seemingly minimal interest paled in response to Hollander's reaction.

The man's eyes grew almost comically wide as Gillian stepped to the side, revealing two boys older than Sephiroth by no more than a year or two. "Yes," Gillian mumbled to herself, gripping each boy's shoulder almost painfully. "You'd want to meet them wouldn't you, Professor? This is Angeal, my son, and this is Genesis Rhapsodos. Her eyes grew sharp and her voice attained a bitterness only Angeal could detect as she surveyed the scientist with accusing eyes.

"Ah…" Hollander stepped forward and knelt down so that he could meet their eye-level, studying each face carefully. "Hello there, Genesis. Angeal." He shook hands with both, his eyes focusing on Angeal for a little longer before rising and nodding to the boy's mother.

"Thank you for your time, Gillian. We should be moving along." Hollander made no such movement toward the door, much to Angeal's distaste. If his mother didn't like this man then, in accordance to all of the protectiveness he held for his mother, he wanted him _gone_.

"No, please. Why don't you… stay a while?" Gillian's face drew tight. "I'll be making dinner in only a few hours, and it's a long journey back to Midgar." Honestly, she sounded as though the last thing she wanted was to exchange words with the man, let alone cook for him and house him.

"Well, we wouldn't want to impose." Hollander, in turn, didn't seem to mind imposing one bit. "Then again, you were always an excellent cook. Indeed, the helicopter won't be able to meet us until tomorrow. Terrible storms around Midgar, you know how the weather gets." Angeal looked from his mother to the stranger, his eyes wide when he realized, despite the obvious tension, how familiar these two were to each other. They had been friends, colleagues perhaps? Hadn't his mother mentioned once that she had worked in Midgar for a few years?

"Yes well, you are welcome to stay here for the night." Gillian's wrinkling nose seemed to give 'welcome' a whole new meaning. She turned to address Sephiroth, and familial kindness once again slipped into her voice with an accommodating warm smile. Angeal himself was reminded that, no matter how mature and controlled the silver-haired wonder was, he was still a ten-year-old child. "Sephiroth, do you like apple pie?"

The boy's perfect eyebrows arched downward in his first apparent expression, which was one of utter confusion. "I do not understand the question," he articulated, as though trying to explain himself to a foreigner. It was unclear to Angeal whether Sephiroth misunderstood the word 'pie' or the word 'like'. Given his stoic, groomed nature, it was probably the latter.

Hollander quickly jumped in, "Oh, Gillian, I don't think he's ever had pie before! All of those health foods are the newest craze among aspiring students and soldiers. You're in for a learning experience, Sephiroth."

It seemed Gillian's mouth pursed into a thinner line as she bent down and spoke to her son, "Angeal, why don't you show Sephiroth where he'll rest for the night? Genesis will you be staying over too?"

"If it's not too much trouble," the boy said quietly, sparing a glance at the unaffected Sephiroth. Angeal's forced smile fell; his mother was resentful, Genesis was reserved, and there were two of ShinRa's finest representatives in his home! Something had surely bumped Gaia off of its usual orbit. Angeal could just feel the tension between Gillian and Hollander as he motioned for Sephiroth to follow him. The scientist handed Sephiroth a backpack, whispering a brief message in his ear before setting him off with a firm hand to his shoulder. Angeal led the newcomer down the hall and into his bedroom, standing awkwardly at the doorframe while Sephiroth stared.

"We have some extra blankets in the-"

"That won't be necessary, thank you." Sephiroth made his way into the farthest corner of the room and unrolled a simple sleeping mat flush against the wall. With his sword set beside him, he immediately sat upon it in the fashion of a trained dog, staring straight ahead at the opposite wall. Angeal and Genesis shared a terse glance and a silent question. Was it more uncomfortable to sit in the room with Sephiroth, the ten-year-old hero with the social capacity of a fish? Or return to the living room, where Gillian and Hollander were having a staring contest?

Genesis edged forward, seating himself on Angeal's sleeping mat. He regarded Sephiroth quietly for a few moments before asking, "So, how often do you get to hunt down monsters like that?"

Sephiroth didn't answer right away, inclining his head toward the other with a slight frown. Angeal swallowed nervously, lingering in the doorway as though prepared to grab Genesis and flee should the silver-haired boy find himself irritated and attempt to kill them. "Every so often," Sephiroth said slowly, his glistening green eyes blinking with equal lethargy. Genesis hadn't realized that a blink could be so terribly drawn out, and he prayed that it was not a sign that Sephiroth was tiring of him. Nevertheless, he pursued the less-than-fascinating conversation. Because he was Genesis Rhapsodos, and that was _that_.

"Banora doesn't get very many monsters," Genesis informed him, idly stretching his shoulders. "And I've never seen such a hostile one before. Do you have any idea why it was here?"

"True, it strayed from its usual habitat. It's been sighted in a few villages nearby and has caused excessive damage. Professor Hollander suspected a mako surge in its bloodstream was responsible for its behavior. Usually he does not stray from his laboratory, but he accompanied my on this mission to assess whether or not the phenomenon was widespread. It seems to be an individual case, however. Mako fluctuations have the potential to occur spontaneously."

Genesis, gaining confidence, chanced another inquiry. "So Professor Hollander doesn't normally take you on missions?"

Sephiroth's lips twitched with indignity at the word 'take'. "No. I am usually _escorted_ by a member of the Investigation Sector, the Turks. Purely for navigational purposes, of course. One cannot expect to learn the terrain of Gaia through mere geography books."

Angeal's shoulders slouched with amazement. Was Sephiroth defending his dignity? To _them_? "You… You must travel a lot, then?" he interjected softly, taking a seat next to an excited Genesis.

"I've been many places." Sephiroth's eyebrows quirked. "Why do you ask me so many questions?" he demanded, his voice sounding almost ridiculously mature for his age. "What are you planning?"

"No one's planning anything!" Genesis insisted, his grin widening. Trust Genesis to find amusement in being suspiciously regarded by the most powerful ten-year-old in the world.

"Questions are used to gain knowledge. Knowledge is used to take action." That is, after all, what Hojo had said when he explained that Sephiroth would be expected to carry out inquiries of victims, suspects, and witnesses alike.

"Nah, it's just a natural curiosity," the red-head said, waving a dismissing hand through the air. "We've never been outside of Banora before. Say, have you ever been to Cosmo Canyon? Angeal here _really_ wants to see it." Taking note of the evident distrust in the other's eyes as he remained silent, Genesis snapped his fingers and stood up. "I have an idea! Angeal, how about we show Sephiroth our secret? Then, maybe he'll trust us."

Angeal contemplated the matter, his eyes flickering between Genesis' pleading eyes and Sephiroth's uncertain expression. He sighed, standing and extending a hand to Sephiroth. "Genesis is right. You saved our lives, and we trust you. We'll show you something we've never shown a single soul."

The moment Sephiroth hesitantly grasped his hand, the future general had no idea that he was altering the course of his future forever.

xXxMyCountermelodyRhapsodyxXx

"This," Genesis announced in a most dramatic tone, "is our secret place!"

"It is an underground cavern." Sephiroth was less than impressed. He had been in many caverns, many caves, many enclosed spaces beneath the ground. It might be a secret, but it was a most uninteresting one. Genesis and Angeal had guided him through the window of an old shack and down a hidden stairwell into what Genesis had proudly deemed, "New Banora." Though quite frankly, it was better renamed "Old Banora". Or perhaps "Old, Musty, Underground Banora". They were surrounded by a one-way dirt tunnel that stretched toward a metal door not far ahead; largely unappealing as an area in which to spend one's free time.

"It's not just an underground cavern," Angeal insisted, before Genesis reacted in accordance to the flash of anger that crossed his face. "Beyond that door is a labyrinth that stretches on for what must be miles. We haven't even explored all of it yet! And we are the only ones who even know it exists."

"It's really incredible," Genesis spoke reverently, dashing forward to pull the metal door open. "Come and see." While Sephiroth's better judgment told him that entering a secluded area with two strangers wasn't the best idea, that irritating slice of his mind known as 'intuition' melted away to a rare sense of awe as the door slid open. This place was like nothing he had ever seen before. Lit by a natural crystalline source, the path expanded into a wide canyon of blue-tinged rocks that jutted forth from the sides of the cavern and built a rugged maze of pathways twisting in every possible direction. Sephiroth could not stop himself from stepping forward; one step led to another, and he was inside of the cave. "Oh, wow!" Sephiroth swallowed hard, plummeting back to Gaia when he found his personal space being carelessly invaded. "Your eyes," Genesis exclaimed, his nose inching toward the pale-faced boy's as he examined the bright green orbs. "They… _glow_! They're so beautiful."

"That is the trait of someone who is infused with mako," Sephiroth explained, his heart increasing in rate and blood flushing his cheeks. What were these physiological reactions attributed too?

"Aw, look Angeal! He's embarrassed!"

_I'm what now? _

"I'm sorry, Sephiroth, he can be such a moron," Angeal sputtered, before turning to Genesis and smacking him in the back of the head. "What's the matter with you?" he hissed. "He's not going to want to be friends with us if you tease him!"

_Friends?! _This was a little more than Sephiroth had bargained for. New emotions, new acquaintances that aspired to… befriend him. He slowly began to piece together what made this underground cavern truly so important to Genesis and Angeal. To discover something such as this was a tangible expression of their deep camaraderie; it belonged to them and only them, and they had shared it with Sephiroth in hopes of including him in their bond.

"I…"

Angeal and Genesis shushed their bickering to eagerly await Sephiroth's verdict.

"I have never had friends before," the younger boy warned, pursing his lips as though waiting to be mocked.

"Genesis and I never had friends before we had each other," Angeal said with a compassionate, understanding smile that Sephiroth had never witnessed adorn another's face. It made him feel… comfortable. "I have a feeling you'll fit right in with us. People who are different always fit together, like the rejected pieces society's puzzle."

Sephiroth winced as Genesis slung an arm around each of their shoulders and crushed them against his body. "Yeah, but we make the prettiest puzzle, don't we?" Genesis spoke with pride, turning to Sephiroth to run a hand through his immaculate hair. "I usually assume the role of the General, but seeing as how you have more battle experience and it's your first day, I suppose you should have the honor." Seeing Sephiroth's baffled expression, he gestured to the expanse of the cavern with a mischievous smile. "Go on. We have a reconnaissance mission. Lead the way, General."

While pretend games were not registered among Sephiroth's worldly experiences, he found that Angeal and Genesis had enough imagination to share.

xXxMyCountermelodyRhapsodyxXx

Angeal never would have guessed that Genesis would take such a liking to Sephiroth, but in hindsight it made perfect sense. He sat upright, his gaze shifting between the newcomer laying in the corner of the dark room and the red-haired boy curled up beside him in a deep sleep. Yes, Sephiroth served as a reminder to Genesis that there was a tangible world outside of Banora, and through Sephiroth they had accessed data that was impossible to gather from an objective textbook. How the snow beneath one's boots on the Northern Continent seemed so soft to the sight, but was as hard as ice as it crunched beneath your footsteps. How the sunsets in Cosmo Canyon reflected off of the red-tinged dirt and made it shimmer. How Midgar was really two cities, for above it was bustling and glamorous while beneath it lay the starving populace.

He was jolted from his musings by a sharp voice that bled through the crack of his open door. Angeal frowned, recognizing his mother's voice in some sort of distress. Acting on instinct, he crawled forward and pressed his ear against the door should he feel the need to jolt from his room and tackle Hollander. His mother's voice was terse and scolding…

"…_could have brought this village to ruins! How did you do it? Did you infuse the monster with extra mako yourself and drop it in front of Banora?!" _

"_You know that I would never compromise the lives of others for-"_

"_That's all you've ever done! Compromise lives! I know what you're doing here, I know what you mean to accomplish. It ends here. You won't have Angeal, not today, not ever." _

Angeal's heart leapt to his throat. 'Have' him? Hollander wanted… to take him away?

"_Is it so wrong that I wanted to meet my-"_

"_Don't you dare say it!" _

Never before had Angeal heard his mother's voice grow so desperate, so bitter.

"_Gillian, please. Be reasonable. It's only natural for me to meet him, introduce him to Sephiroth." _

"_He won't be seduced by your lies! He will make his own decisions and live his own life." _

"_And you would be alright with any decision? Would you be happy if he was a simple farmer?" _

"_You will not speak condescendingly of our life here! I never made a better choice than to raise him in Banora." _

"_Angeal has a destiny, one that you paved for him need I remind you? Did he not exemplify it today when he defended the village?" _

Angeal's heart pounded. What was this?

"_I made a mistake, one that I will not repeat."_

"_Can you comprehend the magnitude of the pressure being placed on me?! When you ask for funding, ShinRa expects to see results! If I cannot compete with Hojo, I will be the laughingstock of the Science Department!" _

"_Listen to yourself! These are children you're talking about!" _

"_You signed away Angeal's childhood before he was born!" _

Angeal felt hot tears escape the corner of his eyes. Who the hell did this man think he was? His mother would never do something like that!

"_You can't make Angeal do your bidding." _

"_And you can't stand between him and his destiny." _

"_Very well. Have your word with him, Hollander. But you will never return to Banora." _

Hollander whispered something that Angeal couldn't make out, yet it seemed to effectively end the conversation. Tears streaming down his face, Angeal crept back to his sleeping mat and gently nudged a sprawled out Genesis to the side. However, rather than lying down to sleep, he tucked his knees to his chest and masked a sob with a shaky breath.

"You shouldn't let it bother you." Angeal's head whipped up, catching a shift in the darkness. "I understand," the soft voice whispered, slightly shaken with unfamiliar emotion. "People always speak of me as though I have no mind of my own as well."


	3. Poetic Predicament

**(A/N: I declare ownership of the poetry written in this piece. I have stolen nothing. And if I did steal, I would certainly pick something more edible than a poem.**

…**And all of those earring-centric one-shots popping up? I swear to the Goddess I wrote this prior to the outbreak.)**

"Good morning!"

Genesis burst through the front door of the Hewley household, his smile certainly in the running for Banora's whitest and brightest dental competitions. The smell of blueberry pancakes clouded his senses as he bounded toward the stove, wrapping his arms around Angeal's mother and bestowing a kiss upon her cheek. "Gillian, my Darling, you're looking lovely today!" Seated at the kitchen table was Angeal, who could not help but roll his eyes at the display. No doubt another one of Genesis' intolerable efforts to steal his pancakes.

At fourteen years of age, Genesis had matured (if that was indeed the word) into a sophisticated and dignified young man of commendable culture. Being one of the few young men in Banora who didn't make an untucked shirt look sloppy, Genesis had a very particular means by which he made commentary about himself through the way he appeared to others. He dressed with a simple elegance that severely contrasted that of the village populace. Where most would wear soft earth tones sewn together with hand-stitching, the red-haired wonder would adorn vibrant red button-up shirts that appeared altogether rather polished. Where most would wear baggy trousers for mobility in the fields, Genesis wore tight black pants that hugged his hips and complemented his slender form. Rather than subjecting himself to the cruelty of others questioning his masculinity (he did do push-ups every day, mind you, and consumed twice the recommended daily value of protein), he flaunted the attractive traits he did possess while he waited for his growth spurt to catch up with him: his twice-conditioned auburn hair that shimmered in the sun, the sharp yet porcelain features of his face that he moisturized nightly, and of course his silky voice that was ever more refined by his gift for words.

Angeal, in turn, had received the majority of his gifts from the forces of puberty. He had grown to be a respectable five feet and six inches (his mother blamed the calcium), standing about a head above Genesis at the end of his first growth spurt. His form had filled out with lean muscle from part-time manual labor jobs around town, his voice slightly raspy though deepening. His sense of style was not at all distinguished, simply shrugging on anything his mother had patched together, for he knew his constant growing was piling a great deal of sewing onto her workload. To no one's surprise, he developed a level-headed voice of reason, no doubt to counteract his best friend's utter lack of reason… well, reasonable reason, that is. He was well-practiced in the arts of logic and honorable action, putting both to use fairly often. Clever and fluent in maturity, he communicated well with adults which made him detached from many of his peers. Though many females found his reserved nature and silence an oasis in a village of competitive prideful teenage boys, it was common knowledge that Angeal thought himself much too good to hang out with the 'common folk'… or at least, that was the general consensus. He did, after all, spend every moment of his spare time with the richest kid in Banora. But no, Angeal did not think himself 'better'; rather, he thought himself simple different. So sue him if he wasn't interested in whatever the hell other people his age talked about, which usually consisted of conversations about other people. No, he had even excitement in his life without gossip, thank you very much.

And Angeal's foremost concern? Protecting his blueberry pancakes. So when Genesis sat himself on the table as if he owned the thing and reached his hand over Angeal's plate, it was only natural that the teenager attempt to stab him with his eating utensil. "Ow!" Genesis hissed with displeasure, wrapping his left hand around his right wrist and shooting the other a glare. "Have you not the decency to share your wealth of a delectable breakfast with your dearest friend?"

"No," Angeal explained quite bluntly, shoving a forkful into his mouth.

"There's no need, Genesis. I wouldn't think to cook pancakes without making you a plate." Gillian handed over a plate of three warm, mouthwatering, blueberry-housing hotcakes and it was all Genesis could do not to shove all of them into his mouth at once.

"Thank you kindly, Gillian," he called, his voice muffled by a nutritious breakfast. Upon swallowing, the metaphorical drawing board was yanked out upon which was to be inscribed their daily plans. "Today you, Angeal, are accompanying me to the accessory shop on the far side of the village. Don't think I don't know what you're thinking! You are thinking, 'What business could Genesis possibly have at the accessory shop?' Well, let me tell you! Today is the day that I have scheduled an appointment to have my ear pierced."

Angeal froze in mid-bite, his eyes slowly tracing their way up to Genesis' smirk. He swallowed, finding himself not quite as surprised as he should have been as he asked, "Why in Gaia's name would you want to do that?"

Genesis sighed, shaking his head at Angeal's naïveté. After all of these years, how could Angeal even bother asking such a question? "For the same reason I do many of the things that I do: my parents told me I couldn't."

Angeal shook his head, shoveling more of his breakfast into his mouth. Genesis was Genesis, after all. And if Genesis wanted a piercing, he'd get one. Angeal should simply count himself lucky that it was an _ear _piercing. "Be it far from me to talk you out of it then. If you want to put an unnecessary puncture wound in your body, have at it."

"You should really be more enthusiastic toward my cause," Genesis scolded him in-between bites. "I am asserting my independence and fighting for the rights of the youth!" Before he could go on about the 'rights of youth' (which Angeal was convinced was all in Genesis' head; last time he checked, he had no rights), Gillian made sure to outline safety measures. If she couldn't put a halt to Genesis' shenanigans, she could at least make sure he emerged in one piece.

"Be sure to keep from fiddling with it, and apply a disinfectant three times a day," Gillian dictated, flipping a pancake expertly using only a flick of the pan. "Oh, and make sure that they sterilize the needle for heaven's sake. Goodness knows what sorts of creatures are crawling around in there."

"You needn't a worry. I'll ensure that all precautionary measures are taken." He smirked, tapping his fingers contemplatively against the wood of the table after finishing his breakfast. "Oh, my mother will just have a heart attack!" Angeal had no doubts that this was a plausible possibility as he was dragged off of his feet and toward the other side of the village (only after promising his mother he wouldn't come back with anything pierced), listening to Genesis' musings along the way. "I've always considered the idea of an earring compelling. It's the sort of jewelry people actually pay attention to, being so close to one's face. My parents think earrings to be unbefitting of a man, but I actually find it rather stylish, though more in an urban setting…"

If the jingling bell on the door wasn't enough to alert the store's residents of their arrival, Genesis' excited chatter certainly was. "Ah, Mr. Rhapsodos?" A woman with multiple piercings in her ears, eyebrows, nose, tongue, and places Angeal wanted no part in considering rounded the counter and spun around the empty chair in front of the wall mirror. "You're scheduled for an ear piercing yes?" She winked, patting the seat of the chair.

"Yes, that's right." Genesis refused to let go of Angeal's hand even when he had seated himself in the chair, smiling a dazzling smile at the ear-assaulter. The shop was of the standard Banora style: wooden, dark, cramped, and no doubt housing hostile creatures and critters alike. Upon the walls were mounted accessories of both magical and aesthetic properties, while the more valuable ones were stored in the transparent container beneath the register counter. While the experience did not seem particularly promising, Genesis was not deterred from his ultimate goal. "May I browse your inventory?" A shoebox of earrings was set in Genesis' lap. Naturally, Genesis decided upon the flashiest, shiniest, most dangly red earring of them all. Perhaps having medics nearby when Mrs. Rhapsodos caught sight of her son wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"Oh, nice choice. Alright. I'm going to fire up the needle while _this_ is taking effect." The woman whipped a bottle of clear solution and a bag of cotton balls from her dirty apron. "Which ear, Sweetheart?"

"Let's make it the right one." And so his poor right earlobe was doused in numbing solution, all the while as he held onto Angeal. The evident excitement could be seen in Genesis' face as his feet flexed and his hand squeezed the other's tightly. The woman returned with a needle that she claimed to be sterile, tucking Genesis' hair behind his ear and leaning over so that she was eyelevel with her target.

"You're gonna feel a tiny pinch." Genesis refused to make any noise other than a deep exhale, his grip on Angeal's hand tightening all the more for just a moment. "There's a little blood, yes that's normal. Now we slide the earring in… there we go. It's going to be a little sensitive, but you can use this aloe here to soothe the redness tonight. Try to leave it in for six weeks straight, so your ears will heal around them. You can take the bandage off in two or three hours."

"Thank you." Genesis flipped his hair back into place, admiring the shimmering accessory dangling from his ear in the mirror before him.

"Does it hurt?" Angeal inquired, rather impressed by the outcome of their excursion. He hadn't considered the possibility of the earring actually looking elegant, but it was nothing short of such. Of course, that was the magic of being Genesis. You could make anything look good.

"Not a bit. Oh, my parents will absolutely die of embarrassment come time for the party!"

"Party?" Angeal shook his head, rubbing the bridge of his nose between his fingers. So the devious teen was at it again. "Oh, Genesis, your parents are going to kill you. You're wearing it to a party?"

The red-head stared at Angeal as though he had developed a third eyeball. "Yes, of course. I told you about the party. You're coming, remember?"

Genesis seemed completely oblivious to the pregnant silence that followed, rising from his chair to attend to his bill at the register. Meanwhile, Angeal had difficulty approaching the matter with such nonchalance. "You wait just a moment, Genesis! What do you mean 'I'm coming'? I'm coming to _what_?"

"The party, of course." Genesis waved an impatient hand before fishing into his wallet for the necessary Gill. Honestly, his friend could be so absentminded sometimes.

"_What _party?!"

"The party my parents are throwing tonight. Didn't I mention it? I surely must have. It's rather important for my father's reputation. There's going to be representatives from all of the companies he does business with. And their families of course."

Unable to form a response of indoor merit, Angeal waited until they were outside before smacking Genesis across the back of the head and shouting, "What are you thinking, Gen?! I'm not going to any party! Your parents would skin us alive!"

"Nonsense. I asked them for permission to invite a close companion of mine. It is their own fault that they interpreted it strictly as a female friend." He shrugged, wrapping his right arm around Angeal's shoulders and effortlessly ignoring the glare being sent his way. "Come now, Angeal. Please don't be unreasonable. This occasion will be simply unbearable, and my father has promised to send me off to a boarding school in Kalm if I don't attend. If you're there, it will prevent me from doing anything stupid. See? Thought this out, haven't I?"

Angeal's heart sank when he realized that Genesis truly expected him to hold to his wishes. Himself at a dinner party? It was laughable, really. That is, it would have been laughable had the situation been less dire. With every step they took down the dirt path, Angeal tried to put into words just how much it would kill him to attend. "Genesis, I'm not made for those fancy dinner parties! I don't have the clothes or the manners, and I'm certainly not a conversationalist."

"Nonsense, nonsense! You're one of the most well-mannered, interesting people I know. We can find you some nice clothes, that's not a problem. You'll see, it'll be fun."

'_Fun'_, _he says_. Because being around Genesis' parents was always a ball. "You're serious, aren't you? Look-" Angeal fell completely silent when Genesis stepped in front of him, putting a stop to their journey with pleading eyes. Genesis employed the pleading eyes often, but that did not make it any less effective on his best friend. Watching those bright blue eyes shimmer with just a hint of desperation… Angeal was a pushover for the eyes, though he would never admit it aloud.

"Please, 'Geal," he said softly, twirling a strand of the other's hair in-between his fingers. His demeanor immediately reversed, from an authoritative and crafty young man into that of a distressed teenager in need of a friend. "I've been pushed to my limit. My parents are draining the life out of me, sinking their teeth into my neck and drawing from me my very life source! I'm inching closer to breaking everyday, yet time still separates us from my sixteenth year! I need you now more than ever."

And, in his compassionate nature, Angeal felt his head nod with begrudging consent. In the back of his mind, he wondered at what point his best friend had attained total control over him. But what did it matter? It was just a silly party, after all. It wouldn't tear him apart to attend. "Okay, Gen. Just try not to piss off your parents, _please_."

"Easier said than done!" he chirped, tugging Angeal along the road once more with a satisfied smile on his face. That was Genesis, saving the totality of his dramatics for when he needed them the most. "Let's head over to my house and dress ourselves up, shall we? My parents are out attending to an ice sculpture emergency or something like that."

_I can't believe I'm letting this happen. _Angeal shook his head fervently as Genesis dragged him into the manor, dodging past servants bustling about the parlor as they arranged tablecloths, silverware, and the like around the vast chamber. As he was led into Genesis' room for the first time in quite a few years, he couldn't help but smile to himself. The walls were painted a bold licorice red, an aftereffect of Genesis' boredom following confinement within the white walls for days at a time. (Angeal could still remember what a hassle it had been to transport the cans of paint via Genesis' window using only tied-together bed sheets). Two large mahogany bookcases in the opposite corner could not serve to hold the many novels and plays that Genesis had collected over the years, leaving them in reverent piles about the room in method of classification only their owner could possibly figure out. The vanity next to Genesis' bed was piled with lotions, colognes, various shades of eye makeup, and electrical hair devices that Angeal couldn't begin to place a purpose for. Genesis attended to its mirror once more to check the status of his earring before whipping open the curtains and dragging Angeal over to sit on the fluffy black comforter of his bed.

"Wait right here!"

Genesis bounded back downstairs only to return with a sleek black suit in one hand and a red boutonnière in the other. "The hero returns," he proclaimed victoriously, holding the suit up as evidence. "One of the maids has a son who _was _going to serve at the party tonight. He's been excused with full pay as long as I can borrow his suit for the night. Try it on, make sure it fits. As for a pair of shoes, you could probably fit into one of my dad's pairs. He wouldn't notice; he has too many of them and you know that all dress shoes are terribly generic to the eyes."

Angeal's lips pursed hesitantly. "Alright." He began awkwardly undressing in the corner of the room while Genesis shuffled through his own closet. He pulled on the slacks, blushing when he nearly lost his balance. "The pants fit well," Angeal called, uncomfortable nonetheless. The fabric was stiff and unyielding, proving that style came with the price of mobility. He pulled the white dress shirt over his shoulders and made two failed attempts at buttoning it properly before Genesis caught sight of his struggles and shook his head with pity.

"No, no. You must button it from the bottom up, it's much easier that way." He crossed the room and began buttoning the shirt for his friend. Genesis' hands smoothed over the shirt twice, aligning the folds before dexterously attending to each button. His wrists pressed against Angeal's chest and auburn hair tickled his chin. Genesis pulled away, chuckling when he saw the other's bright blush. "You don't have to be embarrassed. It took me a while to get used to buttons too."

"Don't tease me," Angeal warned, bowing his head to meet the other's eyes. "I'm doing this for you."

"I'm not teasing. Buttons are little tricksters that want to keep you from dressing properly. I'm assuming you've never put on a tie before?" Genesis smiled, lifting up an ironed sapphire tie and once again coming within a wife's distance. "My friend, when I am through with you, even your mother will not be able to recognize you." His hands moved in a strange and unfamiliar dance that somehow ended up creating a perfectly knotted tie. "One last touch…" Angeal finally shrugged on the black coat, and Genesis fiddled with his cufflinks before pinning on the boutonnière. He stood back to assess damage. "My, my. You look dashing. It's an awful style for you."

Angeal burst out laughing, rubbing the back of his neck with embarrassment. "Is that so?"

"Absolutely. You're an angel trapped in a devil's guise. I'd make you take it off, but with the effort it took to get it on…" Genesis winked, returning to his closet to retrieve a standard Genesis outfit: the 'I want to look slick, but within my own definition of the word' sort of outfit. Black slacks, a blood-red button-up, and an elegant jacket with coattails. Genesis began shamelessly undressing in the middle of the room, forcing Angeal to avert his eyes for the sake of preserving the man's modesty. (Though it might do him well to actually teach Genesis the definition of the word 'modesty'). "Now, this shall be the classical example of a tedious celebration. The musicians will play, the guests will arrive, the host and hostess will begin dancing, others will follow in their example or gossip on the sidelines, dinner will be served, and asses will be kissed. Now, I've refrained from setting up any pranks, but I cannot promise that my good behavior will persevere throughout the night. It is your job to make sure I do not explode, ignite, detonate, or otherwise obliterate anything in the house or stir up any hostile feelings toward the Rhapsodos family."

"I hadn't realized you were asking me to do the impossible," Angeal teased, dodging a sock thrown his way.

"Yes, well, the magnitude of what is at stake here is no laughing matter. Being sent to Kalm would be the end of my days as a life-loving human being. Don't think I don't listen to the villagers' whispers! They talk about how you are the sensible one who will always be around to keep that mischievous Genesis from getting into too much trouble. And so, I charge you, Angeal Hewley, to keep to this vocation as the ultimate mediator between myself and the horrors that await me on this night."

"Charge accepted." Angeal shrugged, reclining back on Genesis' admittedly comfortable bed. "Is this mattress made out of condensed clouds or something?"

The Rhapsodos chuckled, seating himself at his vanity in only his boxers. "Sit upright. You mustn't wrinkle the fabric. I don't know how to use an iron." Angeal's eyes upon Genesis' undertakings, vaguely interested in the young man's rituals that allowed him to attain such breathtaking beauty. It began, he observed, with some sort of searing hair iron that allowed his hair to retain that subtle outward flip and illuminated its color. It was a very tedious task, more so than Angeal would have suspected. The auburn hair had to be divided into small strands, the completed ones pinned upward by assorted hair ornaments. Angeal had to admit, Genesis looked rather silly on his journey toward handsomeness, but 'twas the sacrifice that must be made for the sake of attracting the world's eye.

Genesis also had a habit of murmuring to himself as he did such things, eyes locked into the mirror intently as he styled his Goddess-given hair. Angeal was so fascinated with this discovery that he felt compelled to ask, "What is it you're mumbling over there?"

"I'm crafting a poem," Genesis explained without missing a beat, his expert hands never once twitching to burn his scalp.

"How far into it are you?"

"Seven lines."

"How will you remember it if you don't write it down?"

"I probably won't remember it."

Angeal made a noise of discontent, leaning over Genesis' bed to grab a stray notebook and a writing utensil (a fountain pen, which Angeal thought rather sophisticated). "That's nonsense. Here, dictate what you have so far."

Genesis spared him a glance, his eyebrows slanted with an unreadable expression. "If you insist:

_Enfolded by glistening wings, a rogue feather brushes his cheek; _

_his pure lips temptation's forked tongue does seek. _

_To no avail the devil's serpent will pursue,_

_for one with an angel his cursed words cannot woo. _

_Cradled by snowy down the warrior will rest, _

_for it is his guardian angel who daily knows best. _

_No sword can pierce the shield of his caress…" _

Genesis paused, his lips mouthing muted words until he finally uttered,

"_That even Ifrit's fire could not diminish any less." _

Angeal's hand was shaking as he completed the last dictated line, his heart pounding in his ears as his dry mouth whispered, "Gen, how often do you write poems like that?"

"Every time I do my hair. And every day during mathematics, of course."

"And you never bother to write them down?"

"It hadn't crossed my mind to do so."

"Promise me…"

Genesis released the iron in mid-stroke. Promises were a big deal between the two friends. A very, _very _big deal. "Promise what?"

"Promise me you'll write them down from now on. Just for me."

"You like it?" Genesis turned to face Angeal, his eyes focused intently on the other. His heart skipped a beat in his chest; he had made his best friend happy. For one split second, he felt as though his life's aspiration was complete.

Angeal almost felt like laughing. Of all his gifts, Genesis was modest about this one? "I can't explain how I felt hearing it. It spoke straight to my soul, as though you'd written it just for me. I want you to write it all down; blissful, solemn, disturbing, _everything_. The world unknowingly suffers without your poetry. Promise me."

Angeal's eyes left no room for argument. And how could Genesis possibly argue, knowing the other teenager actually enjoyed his poetry? "I promise, I'll write them down," Genesis whispered, turning back to the mirror. But it was no use. Angeal saw his blush in the reflection, but never commented on it.

"Thanks, Gen. Now, will you finish this one?"

"I simply cannot. You've gone and flustered my muse. Fetch me my cinnamon-scented hair spray."

xXxMyCountermelodyRhapsodyxXx

The Rhapsodos parlor had been transformed into the cornerstone of high-class society, it seemed. Tailored suits and designer dresses decorated the pale and unsightly bodies of those who had stayed in 'the business' (Angeal had yet to figure out what 'the business' was) long enough to make considerable money. Genesis had explained that many of these people were investors, who were putting on a fancy façade so that they could conduct 'the business' with style: scouting out new opportunities. Angeal could feel a burning sensation in his cheeks whenever Mr. and Mrs. Rhapsodos turned his way, no doubt wishing he would melt into a puddle on the floor that they could simply order a servant to mop up. Genesis, in turn, seemed to be handling his boredom well. He would greet attendees politely enough and introduce Angeal (always flipping his hair so that his new earring was in sight), yet immediately muttering under his breath how these people probably didn't even know his name and should be forced to shove their insincerity… well, in a most unmentionable place.

"I've never seen people dance that way before," Angeal spoke to Genesis as they huddled on the far side of the room watching the people sway in nauseous circles to the provided music.

"I had to learn how to ballroom dance when I was nine," Genesis muttered, swishing around a glass of Banora White apple juice in his hand as he observed a young man and woman their own age clumsily stepping in time to the rhythm. "It's difficult to lead; you never know which way to step next, or how often to circle about. I'm willing to bet it's perfectly romantic for the female." He sighed, though his demeanor immediately tensed when his parents left the floor and headed straight for them. Angeal would have found Genesis fretting to ensure his earring was noticeable amusing had he not been so deathly afraid of Mr. Rhapsodos' glare.

"My, my, Genesis. You look so handsome tonight." His mother's eyes narrowed at the jewelry dangling from his ear, though she wisely chose not to comment. "Why don't you ask Corrina to dance? You remember her from last year, yes?"

"Of course, Mother. I'll do just that." Nevertheless, he made no move to leave Angeal's side, for which his friend was eternally grateful.

"And you, Angeal! Why, you clean up rather nicely."

Angeal forced a smile across his face, digging a heel into Genesis' foot as his mouth opened. "Thank you, Mrs. Rhapsodos." He pretended that he didn't hear his best friend utter the words 'miserable wretch' as his parents walked away. "So which one's Corrina?" Angeal asked with a sly smile, earning a soft groan of exasperation. The thought of Genesis dancing about with one of these pompous buffoons drove him to grinding his teeth, but he shoved his discontent to the back of his mind. What right did he have to judge these people before he had even met them?

"Mother has been trying to set us up for years. She's standing close to the band, in the blue dress." Genesis could just have easily said, 'the one who looks like an angel' and she would have been identified with accuracy. Shimmering blonde hair pulled into an elegant bun, a lean and gently curved figure, two perfect rows of white teeth as she spoke animatedly with a nearby comrade… Angeal's left hand twitched.

"Is she respectable?"

"Yes, at least in public." Genesis shrugged, suddenly becoming rather interested in his polished shoes.

"Well, she is beautiful. Maybe you _should_ ask her to dance." Genesis was silent, egging Angeal to encourage him, in defiance of his gut feeling. After all, what did his gut know? Certainly not more than his brain. They didn't discuss girls often with one another, strangely enough as they were teenage boys. Genesis was, of course, separated from the village girls while Angeal's primary female concern was his mother. "Come on, you look great! You can't let your shyness-"

"I am _not _shy!" Genesis' increase in volume earned him quite a few turned heads, the flush in his cheeks deepening.

"Gen-"

"Let's go out onto the patio," the red-head muttered, grasping his friend's hand and leading him outside onto the empty cobblestone. "It's so damn hot in here…" Genesis guided him to the farthest corner, the music fading into the background yet overshadowing the mindless chattering of the manor's occupants. "Dancing should be forbidden; parents have no idea what sort of things go on in the minds of teenagers in these modern times. I swear, if any of those kids start getting frisky and head upstairs to have sex in _my _room, I'm going to be pissed." He lifted himself onto the railing to sit, Angeal not far behind. All sophistication aside, Genesis seemed rather irritable and his best friend couldn't help but wonder if it was all due to mentioning that girl… Angeal just had to push the envelope.

"Well, there's a remedy to that," Angeal teased, lightly punching Genesis' shoulder. "You could be the one getting lucky in your own bedroom. Though-" He paused his playful banter to seriously consider the matter. "You're not really the type to go around collecting mobile numbers. You strike me as someone who would…" He fell silent, his shoes tapping against the lower brace of the metal railing.

"What?" Genesis demanded, his voice oddly balanced with indifference and curiosity. His breathing stopped, if just for a moment.

"Well, someone who would search out their soul mate. You know, all of that romantic jazz. I mean, when you have so much more to you than just a pretty face, you have the burden of being compelled to find someone who can love you for who you are." Angeal shrugged, sparing a glance at his silent friend. This was the first conversation they had ever had about romantic companionship, and Genesis seemed oddly adverse to the subject. "I'm willing to bet that the person who falls in love with you will first fall in love with your poetry. Something that's so deep, so incredibly unique to you that they will love you through your words."

Genesis was silent for a few moments, his fingers tapping contemplatively against his thigh. "In an ideal world," he finally whispered, taking a deep breath of icy evening air. Without warning, he leapt off of the railing and tugged Angeal down with him, their eyes meeting for the longest moment of their lives. If he could only create the illusion once, Genesis decided now was the time. "I'm going to teach you how to dance," Genesis announced softly, placing both of his hands on his friend's shoulders. "That way, you'll be able to woo your perfect woman. Wouldn't it be perfect, Angeal? Returning into the manor to meet the girl of your dreams? A poor boy of Banora, marrying into a rich family that will take care of his mother and father while giving him every opportunity he could ever imagine… It's the perfect romance."

"Perfect," Angeal echoed, his eyes locked into those of his best friend.

"Put your hands on my hips," Genesis instructed, ignoring the crushing pain he felt in his chest. "We'll start off easy, just sort of sway back and forth. Don't mind the music, it's a nuisance." Angeal couldn't let his eyes stray down to his feet; it was as though those two cerulean orbs opposite his own had sucked him into an unyielding vortex. He gently shifted his weight back and forth, trying to become accustomed to how Genesis seemed to be getting closer and how his hands were flexing periodically against his shoulders. Finally, the silky cinnamon hair that he had watched come to life that morning was brushing against his throat as Genesis rested his head on his shoulder. Having the mental capacity of a marshmallow at the moment, Angeal didn't mind.

"I want to finish my poem now," Genesis murmured, inhaling deeply into the body holding him. He wondered if Angeal could feel his heart brimming with ecstasy, pounding against his ribcage. When he felt two distinct beats, he considered the possibility of the other being Angeal's.

"_Enfolded by glistening wings, a rogue feather brushes his cheek; _

_his pure lips temptation's forked tongue does seek. _

_To no avail the devil's serpent will pursue,_

_for one with an angel his cursed words cannot woo. _

_Cradled by snowy down the warrior will rest, _

_for it is his guardian angel who daily knows best. _

_No sword can pierce the shield of his caress,_

_that even Ifrit's fire could not diminish any less._

_Should one night the warrior surrender to eternal dark, _

_upon his heart the guardian will make his mark_

_to counteract the bitter poison of betrayal _

_and illuminate the sinner in heavenly portrayal. _

_So should I ever have a wound for him to heal, _

_I shall turn to my guardian, my angel, my Angeal." _

Angeal's breath caught in his throat as he underwent an out-of-body experience. He saw Genesis, in his arms, whispering sweet words of his divine mind. He saw himself holding the young man, arms tightening around his waist as they stared each other in the eyes. He saw himself not planning to let go any time soon. And before he could utter a single word, the beauty of the moment was crudely interrupted.

"So when did you become a faggot, Rhapsodos?"

Genesis' hands tightened unbearably around Angeal's shoulders as he slowly turned his head, fire in his eyes. Halfway across the terrace stood a young man of their own age with a disgusted sneer on his face, behind him standing a young woman whose only expression was that of undeniable pity. And before Genesis' lips rounded to bite back with some clever remark ("Right after I fucked your girlfriend last night" being the foremost possibility in Angeal's head), the thirteen-year-old knew that if Genesis said something stupid, he would start a fistfight, humiliate his family name, and be shipped off to Kalm. Angeal would throw himself in front of Sephiroth's sword before that happened. And so, with all of the passion he felt in his heart along with all of his desire to shut Genesis up, he drew the older boy in for a desperate, voice-muffling kiss.

"Hmph!" His eyes went wide as Angeal's clumsy lips pressed his shut, a hand steadying the back of his neck. Genesis Rhapsodos believed for certain, then and there, that he was being kissed by a Goddess-sent angel. He must have been, for his heart pounded with absolute, indescribable bliss that sent pleasure coursing down his spine. Was this degree of happiness truly possible?

"Oh Gaia, that's disgusting!" Genesis paid no heed to the words coming out of the mouth of the man trying to ruin his perfect moment. But he couldn't even if he tried his hardest. This was better than any element of romance he'd ever read about. "Your parents should have you put away, you sick little-"

"Shut up," Genesis said dreamily, after Angeal had parted (momentarily, mind you) from his lips. Lost for proper words, he slunk out of Angeal's grasp and leapt over the terrace rail, his love not far behind. They ran beyond the outskirts of town and into the apple orchards, one of the few places where Genesis' home life could not touch him. Rendered seduced by the smell of Banora Whites, they ran hand-in-hand through the foremost row of trees until they reached the grassy expanse beyond it. Genesis embraced Angeal the moment they reached the plains, before gently tugging him to the ground. He pressed the younger man onto his back and curled up beside him, relishing the warmth of the body next to him. The starry sky looked forever expansive as it met the far horizon, much like their dreams, their opportunities, their love for one another…

"I have to return this suit, you know," Angeal whispered suddenly, fidgeting against the grass.

Genesis merely smiled. "I'll have it cleaned. Did you like my poem?"

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard."

"I wrote it with you in mind, from the very beginning."

"How long have you thought me to be your angel?"

"Ever since I learned what an angel was. A creature of divinity, who can defend without violence and always give their charge the gentle nudge."

A chuckle escaped Angeal's lips. "You? You need more of a shove than a nudge."

"No reason to get technical."

"…Gen?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you again?"

Genesis sighed, rolling his eyes and turning onto his side to glare at Angeal. "Not that I don't appreciate a gentleman, but it couldn't hurt to approach with a more romantic attitude. You didn't ask the first time, why ask the second?"

"The first was under pressing circumstances," Angeal murmured, his hand resting on the other's shoulder to thumb his sensitive throat. The older shivered beneath his touch, his breath fleeing him. The perfection that accompanied the moment was akin to a dream. "I need to know that this is okay with you." Genesis closed his eyes, before leaning over and offering the other a chaste kiss.

"It's not okay. It's _perfect_."

xXxMyCountermelodyRhapsodyxXx

Everything was perfect. Well, not everything… But it seemed perfect until the brief moments when life got hold of a really big hammer and swung it at Genesis' head. His parents were still awful, his studies dragged on and on, but now his friendship with Angeal had been cemented impossibly further. Their bond was of a new creation, finding origin in the heart and manifesting in gentle kisses and caresses at night. They kept their relationship a secret (only at Angeal's insistence that the Rhapsodoses would do much worse than send their son to boarding school if they were found out), but they realized to their pleasant surprise that their interactions stayed relatively constant. Just like before, they laid their heads to rest on each other's shoulders, sat between each other's legs sharing secret smiles, and once in a while intertwining hands behind their backs. Not even the bookstore keeper was able to tell the difference in the dynamic of their relationship. In short, it was as if they had been in love all along. Neither would deny it if you asked them years later.

Angeal made it all easier to bear. When Genesis returned home, he greeted the scolding of his parents with a simple shrug, claiming he'd do better in whatever area of his life he had miserably failed at that particular day. He spent more time than ever in front of the mirror, knowing that Angeal probably wouldn't notice if he used a blow-dryer on his hair or tried a different shade of eyeliner. But it was the principle of the thing; Genesis could now shamelessly indulge in his cosmetic pursuits without fretting over whether or not his masculinity was being brought into question. Now that he had cemented his orientation, masculinity could be compromised. If he wanted to look his best, then he'd damn well spend the entire morning in front of the mirror if he so desired.

Now, don't misinterpret. Genesis wasn't high maintenance. Well, perhaps he was, but with all of the effort he put into enhancing his appearance, he expected a little more attention from Angeal. However, over the past three weeks (_three weeks!)_, he had been receiving minimal attention from his boyfriend. He waited for Angeal at the gates of the community school, but was met with only a shy kiss on the cheek and an unaffected, 'I have to go now'. Angeal seemed to have his afternoons occupied as of late. Genesis initially dismissed this behavior. Everyone, especially Angeal, was allowed to have their bad days. Then, when he tapped on his lover's window at night, he was met with 'Damn it, Genesis, I'm tired'. Believing Angeal to be under more stress than usual (summer _was _approaching, as were semester finals), Genesis ignored the sinking in his heart and told himself that once summer had begun, he would be seeing much more of his boyfriend. He could not have been more wrong.

The second week of Angeal-deprivation marked the end of Banora's school year, one of the happiest days Genesis could remember in a long while. Or at least, it had started out that way. After a deep hair conditioning, a manicure, and dousing himself with the most appealing cinnamon-scented cologne he possessed, he had made his way over to Angeal's house to find only a remarkably saddened Gillian, who informed him with her back turned that her son had 'started off already'. Genesis had bolted into the village, calling Angeal's name and interrogating villagers to the point of threatening their dental health. No one could tell him where Angeal was. This went on for another six days. It was like his friend had completely dropped off the face of the planet. He attempted to climb through the other's bedroom window one night and demand an explanation, only to find it locked. This did not bode well. Angeal _never _locked the window. Ever. And this was the final straw.

"You think you can lock me out, Angeal Hewley?! Fine, just fine! My life does not revolve around you! In fact, I never wish to see you again! Whenever you grow your balls back, you can knock on my front door and beg for my forgiveness!"

It was quite a dramatic scene, perhaps overly so, but Genesis was frustrated beyond repair. He was used to getting what he wanted; he wanted Angeal. And now his pride was taking effect. He refused to leave his room for the following week, the third week of his boyfriend-starvation period. He refused to eat the food left by his door, claiming that his heart would 'break under the pressure' if he tried to swallow anything. Finally, his father dragged him ear-first out of the house and shoved him into the company limousine, informing him that he did not care what his problem was, only that he quit acting so childish. And so, Genesis now sat with his arms folded across his chest and a sneer on his face as he was forcibly chauffeured to a business meeting. Regrettably, it was once again at the Banora White orchards on the outskirts of town. He could no longer stand the smell or taste of apples; they reminded him of Angeal.

He shadowed his father, not bothering to make a decent impression upon their tour guide as they were shown the newest advancements in apple growing, apple juicing, and apple sauce-ing. Nonsense. Even though everything had been perfect with Angeal in his life, everything seemed to simply crumble to pieces without him. His eyes paced lazily back and forth through the orchards, catching sight of the occasional movement of a field worker shaded between the branches. Of course, nothing could have prepared him for what he saw while ramblings concerning pesticides were ringing in his ears. Undeniable rage swept through him. Pride forgotten, he stomped into the apple orchards, ignoring his father's stern clearing of the throat and the guide's stammering inquisitions. He whipped one of the workers around, knocking a corporate-issued basket of apples out of his hands and sprawling the violet fruit across the soil. Angeal's stunned blue eyes met his, and Genesis took the fine opportunity to slap the man across the face and push him up against the nearest tree.

"_This _is where you've been?! You left me hanging so you could go pick fucking apples?! Well contrary to popular belief, I'm not completely unreasonable! You could have told me you had a job, you insensitive moron! When are you going to get over your stupid pride and realize you don't always have to be a martyr?! You don't always have to be alone! Damn it, look at me when I'm talking to you!" Genesis could feel hot tears pricking the corners of his eyes as his boyfriend's indifferent gaze focused on the ground beneath them. Just when the silence was going to break Genesis, Angeal broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, Genesis. I didn't want you to know…" He finally met the other's eyes, his lips quivering as he choked out, "My father is dead."

Genesis couldn't breathe.

Angeal couldn't seem to catch his breath either, tears streaming down his cheeks as his shoulders shook from the force of his sobs. The apple-picker in the next isle paused only momentarily to glance at them, before returning to her work at the far end of the orchard. "We got the letter three weeks ago. There was a collapse in the mines. Mother wanted to work, but God knows she can't manage the labor in her condition! I know she isn't well, even though she tries to hide it from me, I still know! I couldn't let her work! So I got a job at this damn orchard for all of the hours I could manage! I didn't want you to know because you'd try to help and offer us money or an easier job, but I just-" Angeal broke down, collapsing into his shocked counterpart's arms. "I can't! It's my house now, and she's my mother! She's weak and she's vulnerable and she's hurt, and I have to fix it! It's my responsibility now, everything falls on me! I have to be a man, but I'm so scared that I'll fail! Oh, God, I have to fix it…"

Genesis' heart turned inside out. He stroked Angeal's hair as he sobbed in his arms, whispering calming words as they floated about his head. "It's going to be okay, Angeal. You're strong, you're so strong. I'll be here with you, always. Your dad would be so proud of you." He could feel the bigger teenager sway against him, legs gradually deteriorating into jelly. Knowing he wouldn't be able to hold him upright for much longer, Genesis gently fell to his knees and propped his limp boyfriend against a tree trunk as he rubbed his shoulders gently. "We'll find a solution. We'll fight this through together. You've been working many hours; is the pay so poor?"

"It's awful," Angeal murmured as Genesis' gently thumbed away his stray tears.

"There's no work in town?"

"I've checked every store; no one can afford to hire me."

Genesis sighed, reviewing the many positions that the Rhapsodoses hired for on their estate. Perhaps there was a place for Angeal among them? "I could, well, talk to my parents for-"

"No." It was spoken with the most conviction Angeal had used all day. "I can't."

"You can't? Or your pride won't let you?" Genesis shook his head, unable to wrap his mind around the other's stubbornness. Would Angeal let himself and his mother starve before he gave in?

"You don't understand; there's no honor in eating a meal you haven't earned. It's a disgrace." Angeal buried his head in his hands, shaking as he tried to regain his composure. "My father left his family instead of begging for work. I will not become a leech." His hands clenched into fists, his breath slowly returning to normal as Genesis stroked his hair.

"Angeal, you're the farthest thing from a leech, I swear it," he insisted, pressing a kiss against the other's forehead. "I feel so terrible. I'm sorry I hit you, I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me."

Angeal's shoulders shook with silent laughter as he stared into the other's eyes with apparent pity. "Gen, you couldn't hurt me if you tried." Although this comment warranted another slap, Genesis found that he simply didn't have the strength to be indignant. He merely knelt and leaned forward, collecting the apples that he had so carelessly knocked from Angeal's hands. Angeal lunged forward to help, but was immediately pressed back.

"I understand that you have to work," Genesis began, checking each apple to ensure that it wasn't bruised before setting it gently in the basket. "But don't think that means you can keep me away from you. You can lock your windows, but there is no lock large enough for your heart." Angeal accepted the basket, along with a gentle kiss to the lips. Remembering that Mr. Rhapsodos was somewhere nearby, Genesis pressed his forehead into the crook of Angeal's neck before stepping away. "I'll leave; I don't want you to get in trouble. When do you get off the clock?"

"Sunset," he murmured, his head hung low as he scraped his dignity out of the mud. "I'll stop by your house."

"Don't bother. I'll be at yours."

"Gen-"

"Hush!" Genesis pressed a finger against his lips with a mischievous smile. "Don't keep me waiting too long, or I'll get into trouble." And with that he was gone, leaving Angeal staring endearingly at thin air. Genesis emerged from the orchard brushing the dirt off of his pants, his gaze shifting lazily from left to right. What was he doing here again? After seven steps, he suppressed a flinch when a tight hand wrapped around his bicep and a voice hissed in his ear:

"Where _were _you?!"

Genesis shot his father a rather annoyed look and yanked his arm out of his grasp. "I was investigating the orchards. They seem very well kept." He stalked off without another word, sensing a glare burning into the back of skull. He made an immediate path for Angeal's house, his mind racing as fear mounted in his heart. Circumstances were not only putting overwhelming pressure on Angeal, but tearing him away from Genesis all at the same time. He would _not _let the universe take away the only thing that kept him going day after day. For once, Genesis wisely knocked on the door to the Hewley household, calling out in a soft voice, "Gillian? Gillian, are you home?"

He heard a definite shuffling, though a noticeable pause ensued before the door opened to reveal Angeal's mother. Genesis' heart twisted staring into the eyes of a woman who seemed much older than when he had seen her last. Her face did not seem as supple, her eyes dim and her smile nonexistent. "Good afternoon, Genesis. Angeal isn't home yet."

"It's alright. I've already spoken to Angeal today."

They met eyes, sharing a silent understanding before Gillian ushered him into the house with a gentle hand on his shoulder. "It's awfully warm outside. Would you like a cold drink?"

"Water would be great." Genesis sat in the chair at the table reserved just for him, blessed with a glass of ice water the moment he hit the seat. He sipped at it with only minimal interest, paying more attention to the distraught woman who sat beside him. It was so unlike Gillian, it made his heart bleed… He settled his head on her shoulder, earning a surprised but nevertheless pleased look. Angeal's independence no doubt left her without someone upon which she could bestow all of the motherly affections she held in her heart. Having been starved of it himself, Genesis would not deny Gillian this chance. As he felt her gently run her hands through his auburn hair, he sighed and leaned into her touch. "I wish I had a mother like you," he whispered suddenly, causing Gillian's breath to catch in her throat.

"Genesis-"

"Angeal is so terribly lucky. He knows that though, doesn't he? That's why he works so hard, it must be."

To Genesis' surprise, Gillian slowly knelt down and turned the boy's head so that he could meet her eyes. Her expression was one of affection, her eyebrows knitted together with concern. "Genesis," she whispered, her voice breathy and saturated with desperation. "I knew your parents before they had you." Genesis' eyes widened, his hands automatically tightening around hers. "They wanted a child so much, and they waited such a long time for you. When you finally came into their lives, they were so grateful. Your parents love you so much, and they wouldn't have done a thing differently."

"Then why do they hate me so much?" Genesis asked, his voice brimming with suppressed desperation. Embarrassed, he tried to turn away before she caught sight of the tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Genesis, they don't! They could never hate you!" She leaned forward and hugged Genesis flush against her, kissing his forehead. "They just don't _understand_. They don't understand how to handle their position and their son simultaneously. Because of this, they can't tell you all of the beautiful things they recognize about you; they push you to be what they think you should be. But Genesis, you are so perfect the way you are."

"You sound like Angeal," Genesis murmured, a blush tingeing his face. _Comforting must be a Hewley specialty. _

"He's your best friend because he will always see you in the best of lights. Angeal is the one who sees you in your entirety; he knows that you're intelligent, witty, charming, and handsome of course." Gillian gently tousled his hair, before rising and clasping her hands together with a smile. "Now then, I need to start on dinner. Tell me about these poems you write. Angeal tells me they are worth publishing."

xXxMyCountermelodyRhapsodyxXx

Nighttime was, as it is for many couples, a time of dialogue and reflection for Angeal and Genesis. Both relatively decent (Angeal, honorable as he was, insisted upon Genesis adorning his undergarments when sleeping in his presence), the red-haired Rhapsodos would lie his head in the crook of Angeal's neck and voice his musings, to which his boyfriend would amiably converse no matter how tired he was. With the limited time he was able to spend with the older teenager, he could certainly spare a few minutes talking about this and that. Tonight, the subject happened to be the sharing of the blankets.

"You've been a much more agreeable bed partner as of late," Genesis whispered, an idle hand resting atop the other's muscular abdomen. While he wished Angeal didn't have to work so hard tilling the fields, it had done wonders for his figure. "You never kick me in the middle of the night anymore."

"That's because you aren't trying to steal the covers," Angeal teased, his eyes fluttering shut as Genesis' magic fingers began rubbing his shoulder. "You always used to sleep so far away, you'd be sprawled out on the floor in the morning."

Genesis' chest depressed with a sigh, pressing himself flush against the other. "That's because, for a while, I didn't want you to know that I _wanted_ to sleep close to you. So I thought if I slept as far away as possible, you wouldn't figure it out."

Angeal frowned, a quick calculation running through his mind. They had been sharing his bed ever since they'd met, but Genesis' odd behavior had started when they were twelve. Which implied… "Genesis?"

"Hmmm?"

"For how long have you wanted it to be like this? Between you and I, I mean."

Genesis' hands tightened around his shoulder. "The dreams started two years ago," he murmured, his cheeks flushing in the darkness. "I spent so long thinking that I was sick and disgusting for it. I had no idea that men could actually feel that way about one of their own sex. Nobody ever talked about it, unless they were taunting others." He chuckled suddenly, his eyes flickering in reminiscence. "I came across a book in the bookstore one day. I think it was a mistaken shipment, since it was in the back room with all of the damaged-"

"You snuck into the back room?" Angeal asked, shooting a disproving look at his boyfriend that went unseen in the darkness.

"Naturally," Genesis exclaimed, waving a dismissing hand into the air. "I have read all of the interesting books in the store, and they only receive new shipments once every six months. Anyway, I found a book in the back room that consisted of a romanticized relationship between a young man and his male mentor. The writing style was mediocre, but I found the content to be very interesting. It let me know that somewhere this was natural and real…" Genesis spoke softly, keeping in mind Gillian was only a room away. Nevertheless, this didn't stop him from letting out a sharp groan as a pair of lips attached to his throat and began to suck. "A-Ah! Angeal!" The other boy was atop him now, kissing him all over his throat, his shoulders, his lips… It was more chaste than not, yet to a fourteen-year-old with no such prior attentions paid to him, it was simply erotic.

"I've always thought," Angeal whispered between kisses, as Genesis squirmed beneath him, "that the person who you fell in love with would be so _lucky_. I had no idea I would be the object of your affections." Their lips met, tongues tangling desperately as they moved against each other beneath the white sheet. Genesis forearms trembled as he leaned back upon them, lifting himself up to meet Angeal's feverish kisses. It was almost too much, that hand caressing his cheek, the other's hips brushing against his own, the most perfect angel in the world sucking his tongue gently into that warm, moist cavern…

Sweat beading along his neck, Angeal pulled away with shaky breath. "Gen, I love you."

"I love you too, Angeal," Genesis whispered, his chest rising and falling swiftly as the other set a hand firmly against his pounding heart. "My angel." They embraced deeply, burying their grievances below the surface of the present.

xXxMyCountermelodyRhapsodyxXx

"Present?" Angeal straightened up, flipping his soaking wet hair into place and patting his eyes dry with the sleeve of his shirt. "What did I do to deserve a present?" He glanced back at Genesis, who lay stomach-down on the rocky bank of the underground lake, a lazy smile on his face. Determined to map out the fullest extent of their secret caverns, they had come across this place only recently in their pursuit of adventure. Beneath the high ceilings of one of 'New Banora's' deepest niches was a shallow pool of water, one that disappeared to the eye if it was stared at long enough. Crystal clear, the lake that was at least half-a-mile wide reflected the blue-green stalagmites above with perfect precision. That is, until Angeal and Genesis went about having splash fights in it.

Genesis traced the gentle creases of the smooth stone floor beneath his fingers, his mischievous smile widening. "Oh, Angeal! Gillian told me you wouldn't remember, but I didn't think you could be so dense. Just in case, I just begged her to let me have the honor of telling you." He flipped onto his back and dipped a hand into the perfect surface of the water just to see it ripple around his touch.

"Telling me what?" Angeal waded to the edge of the lake, soaked from the hips down and shivering to the bone. He playfully flicked water toward the other, who merely shut his eyes and allowed it to bead along his face and cling to his eyelashes.

"Happy birthday, Angeal." Genesis reached into the chest pocket of his red double-breasted trench coat and pulled out a small rectangular box wrapped in smiley-face paper. Angeal snorted with laughter, earning an indignant frown. "I'll have you know that was the only wrapping paper I could find! It's not as though Banora has a party store."

"You didn't need to get me any-"

"Nonsense," Genesis interrupted, sitting up to lean his head on the other's shoulder as Angeal thumbed the careful packaging. "It's more of a gift for me than you anyway. Go on, open it." Unwrapping it with the least amount of damage possible (Angeal really did like that paper), he popped the lid of a black box open to reveal a new, shiny mobile phone. Angeal stared at it blankly for at least half-a-minute, until Genesis' excitement got the best of him and he began to explain, "You see, I've grown tired of never being able to reach you when I need to. I also thought you should get used to having one; when we leave Banora, you can keep contact with your mother! You can call her up at the tavern or maybe the inn and keep her up to date. You don't have to worry about the monthly bill; I just tacked it onto the Rhapsodos lines. We talk for free. Some sort of business perk or something. I programmed it for you, because these sorts of things take getting used to. It flips open like this. See this green button here? That's the power button. Hold it for five seconds and…" A lovely little jingle played. "Now, I'm speed dial one. If you want to call me, you just hold it down for a second or two and it will automatically call my mobile. If you want to text me, press the menu button, scroll down to 'messaging', hit the center button, scroll over to 'new message', hit the center button when my name is highlighted, and then you start typing like this…"

Angeal, whose technological knowledge was about as vast as a dinosaur's, simply stared as Genesis explained every aspect of his new phone from its many forms of communication to the games, which ranged from a yellow circle consuming dots and chasing ghosts to an online game in which you impersonate a SOLDIER and try and kill other SOLDIERs. Which was rather silly, in Angeal's opinion. Internal fighting was sure to cause expulsion from ShinRa. An hour into Genesis' lecture (in the middle of teaching him how to use the voice-activation feature), Angeal swept down and captured his lips in a deep kiss. "Thank you very much for your generous gift," he murmured, as the other smiled in a rather dazed manner. "I promise to answer every time."

Genesis looked upon him with a tinge of distrust. "You're a very deep sleeper, Angeal."

"I'll set it to its loudest volume."

Seemingly satisfied, Genesis nodded, handing back the mobile before whipping out his own phone and hitting the buttons furiously. Angeal chuckled when the phone in his hand began to jingle, and he flipped it open to read: _Happy birthday. Honestly, think of what I'd be like if you hadn't been born. _

Though it took him a good deal longer, Angeal replied: _Indeed. How terribly bored you would be! _

Genesis chuckled, settling comfortably against Angeal's body. Taking notice of the small icon in the lower left hand corner, he dialed his voicemail and punched in his password. Angeal didn't notice the way Genesis' face split into a wide smile as he listened to his messages, as he was much to busy flipping though the wallpaper settings to decide which picture he liked. He settled on a photograph of himself and his boyfriend that he had taken while practicing the camera function of the device. (Really, was there anything those PHS devices couldn't do?) "Mother is probably waiting for me. I should be getting home," Angeal finally murmured, only to be pinned in place by Genesis' grasp.

"Not yet," the red-head whispered, inhaling deeply into the man's neck. His voice sounded so desperate, that Angeal's heart melted upon hearing it. "Just a little longer, okay?"

"If you insist." He allowed himself to be maneuvered between Genesis' legs, shutting his eyes and listening to the soft droplets of moisture that fell from the cavern roofs. The Rhapsodos returned to his mobile with a mischievous smile…

_Da-na-na-na-na-na! Dun-dun-dun! Dun-dun-dun! Da-na-na-na-na-na!_

"Hmmm?" A few minutes later Angeal flipped open his brand new phone and squinted at the screen:

_On my lap an angel does rest his head, _

_the goddess Nyx having cast her spell _

_that could coax any deity to their bed, _

_glaze-dusted eyes to open to the morn bell._

_Fourteen years past since my angel rose_

_from the glistening waters of the sea._

_Kissed by Chaos and given life by prose, _

_sent by Gaia to serve as my heart's key._

_Embraced by a crimson warrior and a silver deity,_

_he lingers, trapped in suspension_

_between sweet mortality and exquisite divinity_

_in preparation for his blessed ascension. _

Angeal's heart skipped a few beats as he leaned over to kiss Genesis, only after whispering against his lips, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Angel. It is your birthday, after all."

"You've done too much. It's not as special as you make it out to be."

Genesis scoffed, resisting the urge to whack the other against the back of the head for his ludicrous statement. Angeal couldn't help his modesty; he couldn't help not realizing he was the greatest thing that had happened to Genesis since birth. His lips drew into a sly smirk as he shrugged, averting his eyes to the cavern ceiling. "I suppose you won't be wanting the final part to your present then."

Angeal's face fell, and he practically pushed Genesis away from him in order to meet his eyes. "Genesis, you didn't! I can't accept anything else from you!"

"No? Well, I can't take it back now. You wouldn't believe how many phone calls I had to make."

"Quite. I have exactly fourteen voicemails on my mobile alone."

Angeal whipped around at the sound of a stranger's voice, his jaw dropping at the sight before him. There was a man at least a head taller than himself, cloaked in a black jacket with silver clasps and pauldrons, leather crossing over his bare chest, lengthy shimmering hair, and green eyes with pupils that curved as a feline's might…

"_Sephiroth?!" _Angeal whispered, staring dumbly at the figure with a smirk that pulled at the edges of his lips.

"Good evening, Angeal. I trust that Genesis has yet to inform you of the invitation he sent?"

"He failed to mention it," Angeal spoke softly, rising with the assistance of adrenaline coursing though him and Genesis' hand yanking him upward in his excitement. It had been two years since their first meeting; it felt so surreal to see Sephiroth before him once again. The foremost thought floating around in his mind happened to be, _Sephiroth came to visit for _my _birthday? _It was rather difficult not to be a little star-struck. As he came within an arm's length of his friend, he realized that despite being younger, Sephiroth seemed to have undergone a tremendous growth spurt that was all the more apparent when Genesis lunged forward to embrace him. The red-head barely reached the base of the other's throat as he wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's torso. It was actually rather comical watching the soldier's eyebrows twitch curiously before touching his hands to Genesis' shoulder blades.

Genesis chuckled, turning his head back to wink at his counterpart. "See? I can't take this present back." He stepped away, allowing Angeal to receive his hug from the newcomer. As the other man's hands curled around his upper back, he couldn't help but laugh. It wasn't an awkward hug, but it was quite obviously a Sephiroth-hug.

He pulled away, his smile wide as he inquired, "How have you been, Sephiroth?"

"I am well," he spoke in a recognizably quiet voice that had deepened over the years into one of silk-draped spikes: luscious, with a sharp underlying edge. "I returned from Wutai two months ago."

"That's right, you were dispatched to the capital last year," Genesis said, his eyes glimmering with pure respect. "It was all over the news."

Sephiroth nodded, following the others' example as they sat cross-legged on the bank of the underground lake. Angeal stifled a chuckle at the way Sephiroth habitually pulled his hair over his shoulder to curve along the front of his body in order to prevent it from touching the ground. Genesis would have a lot of fun playing with those beautiful silver locks, if Sephiroth would allow it. "I returned to attend to a domestic uprising. I'm not entirely sure how Genesis managed to attain my mobile number, but when I told him I would have access to the Mideel islands during this particular week, he told me of your birthday." They turned their attention to the Rhapsodos, who could only shrug.

"A friend of a friend."

"I'm sure," Angeal muttered, playfully punching the other in the shoulder. "Nevertheless, I'm very grateful. It's been so long."

"And what of yourselves? Are you faring well?" Sephiroth asked, his social capacity seeming to have accelerated over time. His gaze shifted back and forth between the two, somewhat concerned with the strange connection he felt to them. He had met with them as children only once before, and yet it felt as though they had undergone weekly congregations since.

"Excellent," Genesis affirmed, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Only four-hundred and fifty-five days until we can leave this wretched village behind us."

"You dislike Banora?" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at the meticulous countdown, while Angeal shook his head in reprimand.

"Gen's parents are becoming… overbearing," Angeal explained, only to take note of Genesis' shudder.

"You needn't make understatements." Genesis let out an exasperated sigh, falling back against the cool stone with a groan. "They're demons. I feel as though I'm a criminal for wanting a life of my own." He frowned at the ceiling for a moment, before raising his head to glance over at Sephiroth. "You grew up in Midgar under ShinRa, correct?" A nod. "Were you ever frustrated when you couldn't make your own choices?"

Sephiroth's emerald eyes flickered upward as he considered the matter, his silver lashes glistening like crystal dust settling in front of his eyes. "There were no choices to make," he said simply, to which the saddness in Genesis' eyes seemed to deepen. "Though I do not wish for things to be any other way."

"Of course you don't." The Rhapsodos shut his eyes, digging the tips of his fingers into the ground. "Everybody wants to be a hero."

"And anyone can be." He received two blank stares, to which he elaborated, "You are more often than not dubbed a hero when you join the military and attain a position of prestige, with which you protect the welfare of the general populace."

A moment of silence followed this dictionary definition of heroism. "Well it sounds simple when you put it _that _way!" Genesis cried, dismissing Sephiroth's nonsensical comments with a shake of his head. "The problem is that not just anyone _can _do that."

"ShinRa will accept anyone into their ranks who meets the required physical and mental capabilities," Sephiroth insisted, his matter-of-factly tone giving way to a more encouraging one. "After that, it is a matter of honing your skills. There is no question that you are fully capable."

"You think so?" Genesis touched his forefinger to his lips with a thoughtful expression, one that made Angeal's heart flip into his throat. Being so stubborn and determined to get his way, there was little doubt Genesis could attain anything he so desired. Losing him to the military, however, had notbeen on Angeal's agenda for the foreseeable future.

"Yes. Two years ago I witnessed you engage in an imaginary battle with a Diatryma. According to my analysis, you have the potential to excel." Sephiroth's lips curved into the tiniest smile. Genesis' eyes narrowed considerably, all traces of amusement absent. He sat up and leaned forward until his nose was two inches away from the silver-haired teen's, whose expression remained utterly cemented.

"Are you mocking me?" Genesis hissed, his voice poisonous as though ready to pounce on the deadly man should he receive an answer he did not like. Angeal reached out a hand to grab his shoulder in preparation to yank him back.

"Not at all."

"Well then, it's settled." Angeal released a sigh of relief as Genesis' smile returned. He folded his hands behind his head and laid back with a contented smile. "I'm going to join SOLDIER. I shall be a hero, and my parents are just going to have to rub their massive, pompous noses in it."

While Sephiroth attempted to decipher Genesis' figure of speech (because, really, who could rub their noses in such an abstract concept?), Angeal sighed, trying not to roll his eyes. "Gen, don't you think you're being impulsive? We're in the middle of a war."

"All the more reason. What good would I be otherwise?" The wider Genesis' smile grew, the deeper the hole in Angeal's chest felt.

"But, what if you get deployed while you're an infantryman?" Angeal could not mask the desperation mounting in his voice; though he knew he was being selfish, the words escaped his lips without permission. "Do you know how high the death toll is?! If you think I'm going to sit here and wait for a letter from ShinRa telling me that you sacrificed your life for the 'general welfare of the populace', you have another thing coming Rhapsodos!"

Genesis winced at both the use of his last name and the rare tone of despair in his boyfriend's voice. Before he could respond, Sephiroth immediately interjected with utter nonchalance, "I had assumed that would not be a problem. Genesis gave me the impression that you would both be leaving Banora together. Would you not accompany him to Midgar and join ShinRa yourself?" While Sephiroth had a peculiar way of injecting awkwardness into many situations, his utter candor was a means by which to negate such tension.

"Oh, wouldn't it be wonderful, Angeal?" Genesis laughed, clapping his hands together in glee. "It'll be just like we pretended it would be when we were kids! We'll see the world and protect the innocent-"

"But that's just the thing." Angeal suddenly felt outnumbered by Sephiroth's expectant stare and Genesis' enthusiasm. Why was it that he always had to be the voice of reason? It wasn't easy keeping a cool head when everyone around him made logic out of fantasies. "This is real life. People are dying out there, every day! Who's to say we can even get to Midgar, let alone pass the entrance assessments? And I…" Angeal's shoulders slumped and his lips pursed with despair. "I can't leave my mother, just like that. Not when I can't promise her that the next time she'll see me won't be at my funeral."

Genesis sighed, frustrated by his friend's closed-mindedness. Had he forgotten the promise they had made as children? Surely not. He circled behind Angeal and wrapped his arms around the younger's torso. "This is what we've always dreamed of! We can do this! You can't let your fear that you won't succeed stop you."

"When it's a matter of life and death, I think I have a right to be a little cautious," Angeal muttered, raising an eyebrow at Sephiroth as though to ask, _'What have you done now?'_. "Fine. I'll think about it."

"Thinking is going to get you into trouble one of these days, Angeal," Genesis warned, at which his friends smiled. "We'll have Sephiroth to train us!" He glanced hopefully at the prodigy, employing his signature pout. "Right?"

"Naturally. I would be honored if I had men such as you serve under my command."

"Ha!" Genesis threw his head back with a laugh, a smug grin passing over his face. "If you're not careful, you're going to be the one serving _me_."

"Oh?" Sephiroth seemed intrigued, his head cocked to the side in a challenge. "We will have to see about that. You will be practicing around the clock to keep up with me."

"You just wait, Sephiroth! You're going to be amazed by the time we reach Midgar!"

Angeal strummed his fingers against his thigh, a mask of contemplation disguising his anxiety. Joining the military… was it really what he wanted? The very thought of joining SOLDIER was dismissed reflexively; it seems his sensibility and grasp on reality had somewhat clouded the extent of his aspirations. Perhaps if he was able for a moment to attain his childhood imagination-

His journey into childhood imagination was cut short by Genesis sheepishly falling into his lap after losing a wrestling match with Sephiroth. The silver-haired man didn't really wrestle so much as push him over with a single finger, much to the Rhapsodos' discontent. "You should try protein bars," Sephiroth advised, his shoulders shaking with silent laughter. "Or whatever it is Angeal does."

Angeal blushed, the scoff on Genesis' face not going unnoticed. "I couldn't work out in the fields! With my skin type? Why don't you just roast me and stick a fork in me?!"

Sephiroth's expression was one of slight disgust, his nose crinkling as folded his arms. "Why would I do such a thing? Is cannibalism customary in Banora?"

Angeal burst out laughing, losing all train of thought as Genesis shook his head and patiently explained, "No, no. I mean, I have very pale skin. If I got caught up in direct sunlight for too long, my skin would burn."

It was Sephiroth's turn to look amused. "The sun is much too far away to set you on fire Genesis."

Genesis stared and Angeal indignantly tried to stifle his mounting laughter. While he scolded himself for his amusement at Sephiroth's expense, the sheer dynamics of the interaction between his two friends was overwhelmingly comical. "No… I'm talking about sunburn." Sephiroth blinked. "You know, when your skin gets red from too much sun exposure."

"I spend much time in the sun, though I have never encountered this ailment," the silver-haired teenager explained, crossing his arms in confusion. "Perhaps I am impervious. Tell me, is this _sunburn _lethal?"

Genesis tried very hard to suppress a smile as Angeal pressed his head against his shoulder blade as he chuckled. "No, it's just a little uncomfortable. Stores sell sunscreen lotion that can prevent it. I suppose I've never gotten it because I've been so careful. Angeal, on the other hand, doesn't burn. He _tans_." Genesis purred the last word into his boyfriend's ear while rubbing a hand along his sun-darkened arm, causing the younger's cheeks to turn red.

Sephiroth stared thoughtfully at the others, pondering this bit of new information. It would explain the strange occurrence of pinkish skin tones during Midgar summers. Hojo never bothered teaching him about illnesses he would never attain or treat in his lifetime. And of course, Sephiroth never asked. Why talk to Hojo when you didn't have to? That was a motto to live by. "I see. You should be pleased with ShinRa's facilities. Most of our training centers are located indoors."

Genesis appeared all the more excited, sitting up and hanging onto Sephiroth's every word. "Tell us more!"

"There are the weight training chambers, the gymnasiums, the open-sky fields…"

By the time Sephiroth had finished listing every possible facility on the grounds of ShinRa, Genesis' eyes lit up as though a fire was burning behind them. Angeal tried not to get too excited, but it was hard not to be intrigued by 'virtual training' facilities. The closest Banora had to such a thing were the televisions in the Rhapsodos manor. "I have a feeling I'm going to like the big city." Genesis sighed, staring dreamily toward the heavens, though his view was obstructed by the cavern ceiling. "Yes, I think I'm an urban boy at heart."

"No doubting that," Angeal muttered, flipping open his phone to once again look at the picture of himself and Genesis serving as a backdrop. Then he noticed the time. "I have to get back home!" He leapt to his feet, pulling his best friend along with him. "How long will you be in Banora, Sephiroth?"

"He'll be here for the whole week!" Genesis chirped, as the silver-haired warrior rose gracefully from the stone floor, his lengthy hair fluttering at his every move.

"I do not wish to be a burden," Sephiroth informed Angeal, only to be greeted with a smile.

"Friends are never a burden in the Hewley household," Angeal insisted, his head held high with pride.

"I can bear witness to that," Genesis called, already halfway down the outgoing path. "Come on, I bet Gillian has a cake fresh out of the oven just waiting for us!"

As it turned out, Ms. Hewley did not have a cake for the young men. She had three cakes. A chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry desert all sat cooling on the wooden dinner table, remarkably mouth-watering in nature. "Happy birthday, Sweetheart!" The sweet scent that pervaded the room was intoxicating, seducing the teenagers with promises of tongue-tingling tastiness.

"Mom, what's all this?" Angeal inquired out of amusement, scratching the back of his neck with a chuckle. "Not that I don't appreciate the gesture, but three cakes in one year is a little much."

"Genesis informed me that we might have some company tonight, and I wanted to make sure we had enough to go around!"

"It's just, Sephiroth, Gillian!" Genesis laughed, pointing to younger man standing behind him. "And he eats like a mouse."

Before Sephiroth could object to being compared to a mouse (as he was much larger, more powerful, and could use materia), Gillian pursed her lips in contemplation. "Oh! Well, I suppose we'll be eating cake for a long while, won't we?" She lifted a matchbox out of the pocket of her apron to light the single candle on the cake closest to the edge of the table, in accordance to the Hewley tradition.

"I could live off of your baking," Genesis proclaimed, slinging an arm around Angeal and pushing him toward the nearest seat. "Go on, Angeal. Time to make your wish."

Sephiroth watched his friends from the doorframe, pursing his lips awkwardly with a sudden sensation of misplacement. These people acted so much like a family, he felt as though he was intruding upon their ritualistic celebration. Perhaps if he slipped out the door-

A soft hand touched his shoulder, causing him to incline his head toward the woman who had approached him. She touched him without fear, without disgust. Her expression held only affection, to which Sephiroth felt his tense demeanor unwind. "Come now, Sephiroth. Don't be a stranger." He barely had time to drop his pack and his sword by the front door before she took his hand and led him to sit next to Angeal and across from Genesis. The redhead eyes held sheer adoration as he looked onto Angeal, who seemed to be silently contemplating the wish-making process. After Gillian rounded the table and set her hands on his shoulders, eyes gleaming with pride, he inhaled deeply and blew out the flame. Sephiroth observed this all with a wondrous gaze, realizing that he was a part of a tradition that was obvious very sacred to the household. He was incredibly honored, amazed by the willingness of Angeal and Genesis to include him in some of the most intimate moments of their undertakings.

"Well, what did you wish for?" Genesis asked mostly out of playfulness, earning him the same answer he received every year.

Angeal wagged his finger in feign scolding, casting a wink at Sephiroth. "If I tell you, it won't come true." And thus, Gillian sliced the cakes and distributed it among them. Genesis had affections for chocolate, Angeal for vanilla, and Sephiroth for strawberries. (The last had been a shot in the dark for Gillian, but a dead-on strike according to the pleased smile on the boy's face.)

"How have you been over these past few years, Sephiroth?" Gillian inquired, seated opposite from Angeal as she attended to a similar slice of strawberry cake on her plate.

"Well, thank you." Sephiroth had thought this to be an appropriate answer to please any adult, but Gillian seemed to be an exception.

"What have you taken to studying these days?"

Sephiroth frowned, chewing thoughtfully before responding, "As of late, I have been focusing on materia combinations in active battle. A virtual program has been devised in which I am given limits on the number of moves I can utilize to defeat an enemy. It is an exercise in using my strength effectively."

"It is wise to learn how to conserve your power," Gillian agreed, a smile tugging at her lips when she saw Angeal and Genesis staring him down with sheer respect in their eyes. "You never know when you might need it." Who would have guessed that the three children of ShinRa would one day be best friends? Gillian felt a deep connection to each of them, even Sephiroth. They all shared the same mutation, the same cells. Could this be what drove them together, their isolation from the rest of the world?

"But you could already take out an entire army," Genesis protested, digging his heels into the floorboards as he tried to stop himself from kissing away a crumb from the corner of Angeal's lips. He settled for handing the Hewley a napkin. "What's the point in conserving your strength when you have so much of it to spare?"

"Think about it, Gen." Angeal smirked. "If he manages his strength properly, he could take out _two _armies."

Sephiroth smiled, shaking his head at a wide-eyed Genesis. "Professor Hojo says that it is less about approaching real-life situations and more about discovering ways to enhance my abilities. I am something of an experiment for mako-enhanced humans to come." Shivers ran down Gillian's spine at the word 'experiment'. Sephiroth had no idea just how close to the mark he had struck.

"Perfect," Genesis spoke before his lips closed around his last bite of cake. "Then they'll have all of the kinks worked out of the program when _we _join SOLDIER."

Gillian's heart clenched in her chest, the clattering of her fork unnoticed by all but Angeal. As she met the eyes of her mature and independent son to which she had given birth exactly fourteen years ago, she felt her own mist over when she saw the gleam of sadness in his gaze. At that moment, she knew that she would be losing her son to ShinRa for the second time.

"Hey… Gen?" Angeal all but whispered to his friend. "Could you show Sephiroth the way to the bedroom? I'm sure he's probably forgotten. I just need to talk to Mom for a few minutes.

Genesis' eyes flickered to Gillian, realizing what had occurred the moment he caught the expression on her face. "Oh, of course." He shot an apologetic look toward the younger before shirking off into the corner of the room and hoisting Sephiroth's bag over his shoulder. He left Masamune, figuring Sephiroth would be more comfortable carrying his blade himself. He grunted under the weight of the pack, but it certainly did not deter him as he lugged it across the room and into the hallway.

"Thank you, Ms. Hewley." Sephiroth rose and bowed his head at the woman and then Angeal before retrieving his sword and following Genesis into the adjacent room. When Angeal heard the soft 'click' of the door shutting, he leaned over the corner of the table and grasped his mother's hands in his own, his heart clenching as he felt her shaking beneath his touch. He took a deep breath, forcing himself to look into his mother's eyes no matter how much it hurt him to do so.

"Mom, Genesis told me today that he plans to travel to Midgar and join the army when he turns sixteen." Angeal pursed his lips, his breath escaping unevenly between his lips. "I want to go with him." Silence met his ears, and he felt obligated to explain, "I really hadn't thought much of it, not since we were kids. I dismissed it as a childish dream as I got older, but after talking to Genesis today… Childish or not, it is _my _dream. I want to help people, I want them to look at me and feel relieved, protected. I want to defend those who can't defend themselves, a hero to anyone who needs one. And even if it's unlikely that I'll be chosen for SOLDIER, I have to try."

Gillian shut her eyes and bowed her head in some half-hearted attempt to sort out her cluttered mind and aching heart. She knew that if she forbade him from leaving, Angeal would remain with her out of love, despite a miserable existence. But she knew something her son did not; this was his destiny. This was what he had been born for, and she could not keep him from it. Just when he was about to take every word he'd said back, Angeal felt himself being pulled forcefully into his mother's arms. "Mom?" he croaked, his throat clamping around his words as Gillian held him tightly against her.

"You _will _be a SOLDIER," his mother whispered, a single tear clinging to her eyelashes before brushing against Angeal's cheek. "Your dreams are everything. Never lose sight of them, Angeal. You are the only one who can fulfill what you desire. Pursue it at every cost and no matter what happens, I will always be proud of you."

Angeal's shoulders jolted with a single sob as his arms tightened around his mother. He had to be strong, for her if not for himself. "And I'll give you a reason to be proud. I promise."

That night, every spare Gill in the Hewley household was gathered and sent to the village blacksmith.


	4. Lover's Luminosity

**(A/N: My apologies for any lack of responsiveness that occurred. Caught a persistent bug. Been driving me crazy. In light of this, the focus of this chapter is more content-centric than stylistic. **

**The rating of this story has been upgraded to mature. This chapter and those following contain this potentially offending material: Mature language, implied child abuse, explicit violence and gore, explicit sexual material, homosexual relationships, human experimentation, mental instability, and the analysis- at times objectively- of sexual relationships).**

Angeal's eyes fluttered open, a stray sunbeam striking his cheek as he shifted onto his side with a groan. Of course, that was the duty of the sun: calling the populace to rise and making enemies with every teenager alive. A lazy arm reached out to instinctively wrap around Genesis, only to meet thin air. Rubbing his eyes with a yawn, he sat up and groggily surveyed his room to find that both Sephiroth and Genesis seemed to have gotten off to an early start. Having stayed up into the late hours of the night reflecting on the finality of his decision to join SOLDIER, he was not surprised by his body's objections as he rose and dressed for the new day, which had really come too quickly if the heaviness of his eyelids was any indication. "Morning, Mom," he mumbled as he passed through the kitchen, his weary eyeballs silently begging him to curl underneath the covers once again. It seemed rather backwards to Angeal, this desire to sleep through his day off. He could rise earlier than the sun without qualm on working days, but every such qualm in the book kept him scrapping for a few more minutes of sleep when he had nothing but his own leisure to awaken to.

"Good morning, Angeal." Gillian's eyes, half-lidded and dulled by lack of sleep as his own were, indicated that she too seemed to have suffered insomnia as well. She rose from her seat at the table, her hand hovering over the nearby bowl of Banora Whites. "Sephiroth and Genesis are out behind the house." She pressed an apple into his hands and gave him a kiss on the forehead, earning a sleepy smile. If Gillian felt the need to fawn over him, Angeal would not deny her the pleasure. After all, what else was a mother supposed to do upon realizing her time with her son would soon come to a close?

"Thanks." Angeal exited through the front door and rounded about the house, catching sight of a wide-awake Sephiroth practicing his swordsmanship. The silver-haired teenager barely acknowledged the newcomer with a nod before returning to slicing the air one oxygen molecule at a time. A playful whistle sounded from above, and he glanced up to see Genesis seated on the roof of the house, waving cheerfully at him. Angeal climbed up the side of the building and hoisted himself up beside the other to watch Sephiroth fight an invisible enemy. With each swish of the Masamune, Sephiroth's concentration deepened as he attacked from every angle, testing the mobility of all strokes in his inventory. It was an enchanting scene to witness, Angeal decided, upon watching a curtain of glistening silver hair just barely escape the blade as Sephiroth sharply turned.

"Beautiful, isn't he?" Genesis murmured, to which Angeal languidly nodded. Yes, Sephiroth was most definitely beautiful. With his lengthy silver hair, glistening emerald eyes, and his pale porcelain face that narrowed perfectly at the chin... Wait, what?

"Huh?" Angel inquired intelligently, glancing over to find his boyfriend's eyes transfixed upon their mako-enhanced friend. The concept clicked in his lethargic mind, causing a fire to ignite in his gut. Jealousy, it was called, and Angeal felt that he was rightfully entitled to it. Who exactly did _Sephiroth _think he was, anyway? So what if he was an attractive and intelligent master strategist? It didn't give him the right to… to be looked at by Genesis!

"The way he moves," Genesis elaborated, as Sephiroth whipped his sword over his head and drove it into the heart of an unseen monster. Seemingly unaware of Angeal's horror, he continued his praise, "His form is flawless, like a god's."

"Is that so?" Angeal's cheeks flushed red as he glared down at the silver-haired man. Upon reconsideration, Sephiroth really wasn't that great. See, there! His left foot slid off balance half an inch when he swung his sword downward. Taking note of the other's bitter tone, Genesis finally met the other's accusing stare. The red-haired teenager chuckled, laying his head to rest on his boyfriend's shoulder. Angeal shrugged him away, only partially in jest. After all, he was fairly certain that checking outothers so blatantly was really a faulty move on Genesis' part.

"Aw, 'Geal, don't be mad!" Genesis purred, running a hand up his lover's arm. "I still think you're the handsomest guy in the whole wide world." On the word 'handsomest', he promptly kissed his lover on the cheek. "You are classically beautiful. Sephiroth has a different kind of beauty, that's all."

"And you wouldn't prefer his exotic beauty?" Angeal folded his arms, refusing to meet the other's eyes. Not even the gentle hand stroking his thigh, nor the lips brushing against his throat, nor the shimmering red locks brushing against his cheek could command his attention. At least, not for a good seven seconds.

"Of course not!" Genesis sounded truly appalled, at which Angeal graced him with a grudging look. "Angeal, _I _strive to attain exotic beauty. This makes Sephiroth and I competitors! If anything, I should be jealous of him." He flipped his hair back with a huff, nose pointed in the direction of the skies. As that gorgeous cinnamon hair shone against the rising sun and Genesis' slender figure arched as he stretched, Angeal's envy melted away. Genesis could have anyone he wanted by simply winking an eye, but he had chosen _him_. A peasant with no money in his pockets and a distant aspiration to join the military.

A silly grin crossed Angeal's face as he wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's waist. "Well, you needn't worry then." Genesis sighed with pleasure, inching closer to the teenager that embraced him. There was nothing quite like being held by a loved one with a sunrise as a backdrop. Cliché perhaps, but nonetheless romantic. A silent minute passed of watching Sephiroth slice through the air, before Angeal murmured, "I can't believe you coaxed Sephiroth into coming out to Banora. Though, I would have probably caved in after fourteen voicemails as well." He flipped out the knife that hung on his belt and sliced open the nearly forgotten Banora White, handing half to the waiting Rhapsodos.

Genesis blushed, biting into the fruit to hide his embarrassment. "It took a lot of planning," he insisted through his mouthful, sending chewed apple bits flying toward the black-haired teenager. Angeal would have never known Genesis had learned proper manners had he not known of his lineage. "We had to settle on a day and time, then I had to give him directions to the underground lake in the caverns, and then I had to make sure he didn't forget…"

"Did you tell him about us?" Angeal tried as best as he could to remain nonchalant, but his wary tone leaked through his lips. What would Sephiroth think? Would he think them strange or disgusting, or would he never even realize that their situation was a unique one?

Genesis shook his head, easing the nagging worry in the back of Angeal's mind. "No. I didn't want him to feel alienated around us. Besides, you haven't even told your mother yet." He cringed under Angeal's glare, evoking his very best pouting face. However, Angeal's resistance to his pouting had strengthened in proportion to his lover's enthusiasm for all that is ridiculous and irrational. "What? I've always been under the impression that Gillian liked me."

"Mother adores you. As a _son_. I'm not sure how she'd feel about a son-in-law."

"You don't give Gillian enough credit," Genesis scolded, ignoring how Angeal shifted uncomfortably. The Rhapsodos prided himself on being the type of man that a companion would _want _to introduce to their parents as a boyfriend. Angeal's aversion to this was nothing short of insulting. "In fact, she may already know. I wouldn't put it past her."

"I'm not willing to take that chance. I've already told her I'm joining ShinRa; I don't know how much stress her heart can take."

Genesis bolted upward, the smirk on Angeal's face not going unnoticed. He inclined his head to meet the other's eyes, sensing only sincerity in the wake of his words. "Angeal, you…?" He broke into a wide smile before pinning his boyfriend down against the roof shingles and staring down insistently at him. "You mean it?"

"Yes." Angeal wrapped his arms around the other in a deep embrace, stricken by the pure adoration in the eyes of his significant other. It was then he realized that, in addition to pursuing his own aspirations, he had given Genesis the courage to attend to his own. "Mother understands; she left Banora for Midgar when she was seventeen so that she could pursue medical research. I can't imagine why she ever came back."

"I'm glad she did," Genesis murmured, hypnotized as he stared down into the cerulean eyes of his angel. "Honestly, Angeal, I couldn't imagine life without you." His expression turned mischievous as he traced a hand up the other's defined chest. "Say, you don't have to work today, do you?"

Angeal shook his head, unnerved by the sly smile on the other's face. A crafty Genesis this early in the morning was hardly ever a good thing. "No, I took on double shifts last week so I could take a few days off." Genesis nodded approvingly before leaning over the rooftop ledge to address their friend below.

"Hey, Sephiroth! Have you ever been Gagighandi roping?"

xXxMyCountermelodyRhapsodyxXx

Keeping low to the ground, Genesis crawled up the southern face of the shallow hill, his eyes narrowing as he gazed over its peak. "There are six of them grazing across the plains." Sephiroth and Angeal hoisted themselves up on either side to affirm the state of the situation. Indeed, there were six Gagighandi grazing along the vast grasslands a mile outside of Banora, leisurely digging their green webbed feet into the earth and nipping at the grasses below. The emerald reptilian creatures wiggled their pink ears as they basked in the sun, unaware of the ambush lurking just over the nearby hilltop.

"Please reiterate to me the objective of this mission," Sephiroth said softly, his gloved fingers flexing against the surface beneath him as though preparing for battle.

"The idea," Genesis began as he detached the rope tucked within his belt and handed it to Angeal, "is to rope the Gagighandi around the neck and mount it. It runs at some of the fastest speeds of any monster, and it'll change directions quickly. You have to try and stay atop it as long as possible, but don't look directly into its eyes or it'll Petrify you. Angeal will show you how it's done. He's a regular pro at this." Angeal released a deep breath, his hands tightening around the rope in his hands. His mother would _not _be pleased if she found out he was doing this; many a Banoran had broken bones during such pursuits. He crept over the hill as slowly as possible, earning only a lazy glance from one of the nearest creatures. How did Genesis always manage to talk him into doing this sort of thing?

"So, we do not kill the monsters?" Sephiroth pondered as Angeal took baby steps toward a seemingly bored Gagighandi. What on earth was the point of lugging the Masamune around if he didn't get to destroy anything?

"Nah, we just irritate them a little."

"The point of this training being…?"

Genesis smiled, shaking his head at the oblivious man. "It's not training. It's _fun_." Sephiroth frowned, returning his gaze to the cautious Hewley as he swung the lasso into the air and tugged it tight around the Gagighandi's neck. It was then, Sephiroth decided, that the people of Banora had a skewed perception of fun. The lizard hissed, charging straight toward Angeal with its fangs bared. He leapt out of the way, and the monster was unable to change direction in time to meet him. The teenager was yanked forward, forcing him to dig his heels into the dirt to avoid being swept overhead.

"Come on, Angeal! You can do it!" Genesis called, his nails digging into the ground with excitement. Angeal huffed as the reptile attempted a different approach, trying to wiggle backwards and out of the leash that had been tightened around its neck. It squirmed frantically, snapping from side to side like a fish caught on a pole. "Here it comes, this your chance!" Angeal leaned back, struggling to maintain his grip as he forced one hand in front of the other and pulled the Gagighandi toward him. In the blink of any eye, he dragged it forward and leapt into the air to swing either of his legs around the beast's neck. Genesis yipped with delight at the lizard went charging forward at precarious speeds, Angeal steadfastly maintaining his mount.

"He's rather good at this," Sephiroth spoke with well-deserved awe as the teenager remained stoic as the Gagighandi attempted to fling him off by charging and stopping abruptly. While he still didn't understand what could be 'fun' about such an encounter, it was clear that the challenge accompanying the endeavor was appealing.

"It's in his genes," Genesis said with a laugh as the creature began to race in zig-zags. "Teenagers of Banora have been roping Gagighandi for generations!"

"Angeal's father did this, then?" Sephiroth inquired, repressing his instinct to draw his sword as the monster snapped at Angeal.

The Rhapsodos shook his head, an impish smile pulling at his lips. "Nope. His mother." Not that Gillian would ever have admitted to such a thing; it was a story Angeal and Genesis had managed to coax out of a drunken man at the tavern. Sephiroth couldn't help but chuckle at the idea of sweet little Gillian lassoing a vicious reptilian beast. The Gagighandi finally managed to buck Angeal to the ground, snapping its jaws around the forsaken rope and dashing off to the other side of the meadow to wallow in its irritation. Angeal lifted himself to his feet with a groan, one hand rubbing his shoulder as he trudged back toward his companions.

"That was almost a full minute, Angeal!" Genesis crowed, leaping up to offer his friend a congratulatory slap on the back. "It was amazing!" The other merely grunted, throwing himself onto his stomach next to Sephiroth.

"I'm going to be sore for the next week," Angeal complained, as Genesis pulled yet another rope out of his belt. The red-haired teenager winked, whipping it over his head. Without pain, the Rhapsodos reasoned, there was no indication that you had survived a perilous experience.

"Just a week? Then I'll aim to be sore for the next _month_." Letting out a primal scream, Genesis dashed toward a Gagighandi that seemed largely unaffected by the earlier commotion. Utilizing speed rather than strength, Genesis roped the beast and leapt onto its back in a single motion. The Gagighandi roared, wheeling back onto its back legs and earning a yelp as Genesis wrapped his legs around the reptile's throat to keep his balance.

"Careful, Gen! You got a live one!" Angeal warned as the Gagighandi bucked fiercely under the young man.

A smirk of delight crossed Genesis' face, his hands tightening around the rope. He laughed as the creature charged across the meadow, while Angeal watched on warily. The Gagighandi hissed, bowing its neck and dashing from left to right. After a good forty-five seconds, the beast managed to sling Genesis over its head and scramble over his grounded form.

"Ow!" The Rhapsodos groaned, staggering upward with a nonetheless quirky smirk on his face. "Behold! I am Genesis Rhapsodos, Master of the Gagigha-aaaaaaah!" Genesis quickly stumbled out of the way as the reptile made a final dash for him, effectively ending his victorious proclamation and sending him shoving off for base camp.

"So how 'bout it, Sephiroth?" he asked as he approached, breathless and holding the third rope in his hands. "Gonna give it a try?"

Sephiroth looked from Genesis to Angeal, supposing that a refusal would make him out to be nothing less than a coward. Though he wasn't entirely sure what the point of this undertaking was, he took the rope into his own hands with a nod. "I suppose I too shall have my hand at this Gagighandi roping." Sephiroth stood, imitating the technique he had observed as he hurled the lasso over his head. To see a beautiful war hero such as Sephiroth preparing to rope in a reptile was nothing short of amusing, and it was all Genesis could do to shove a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. He approached a Gagighandi, coldly regarding the animal without meeting its eyes. Yes, today this monster would meet its match by his hand. He whipped the rope over the beast's neck and vaulted forward, tightening his legs around the snarling beast as it writhed under his control. Sephiroth's heart accelerated, much like it did during the heat of battle as the Gagighandi took off sprinting, twisting and turning in its attempts to dismount the teenager. The danger and sheer excitement made adrenaline course through his veins, bringing a blissful smile to his face as air whipped against him. He thought he felt a soft laugh escape his lips as the monster skidded along the grass, growling with discontent.

"Nice job, Sephiroth!" Genesis whooped, throwing a fist into the air. Angeal breathed a sigh of relief, amused that for one second he had been concerned about the safety of the most powerful human being in the world. After a minute and a half, Sephiroth gripped the rope and snapped it with his bare hands before leaping off of the animal and landing gracefully on his feet. He returned to his friends wearing a rather fulfilled smirk with the knowledge that he had impressed them. Somehow, partaking in this tradition with his friends was significantly different than performing for scientists in a laboratory. "Not bad for a city boy," Genesis teased, grasping the teenager's hand firmly in his own. "You are now an honorary villager of Banora."

"Thank you kindly." Sephiroth bowed his head, retrieving the Masamune and retracting it into its hilt to attach it to his belt. "Tell me, what other aspects of Banoran culture must I experience?"

xXxMyCountermelodyRhapsodyxXx

"I have the pies," Genesis announced, placing three store-bought pies on the wooden table before the teenagers. He took a seat next to Angeal on the outdoor bench, smirking at the silver-haired man across the table as he set a pie in front of each of them. "They certainly won't taste as good as Gillian's pies, but they shall serve our purpose. I'll review the rules. If you use your hands, Banora will have a bad harvest this season. Thus, if you violate the conditions of the game, Angeal and I will have to throttle you. Nobody messes with our Dumbapples. Now, each of these pies has a key buried somewhere inside of it that will open any those boxes." Genesis pointed to the three small wooden boxes, each with a silver keyhole latching them shut. "Once you find your key, pick one of the boxes and unlock it. We'll explain what's inside when we manage to get them open."

"If I cannot use my hands, by what means shall I attain the key?" Sephiroth asked with confusion, somewhat amused by the twin smiles that adorned his friends' faces.

"It's _pie _Sephiroth," Angeal hinted, interlocking his own hands behind his back so that he would not be tempted to use them. "Think of it as… cutting out the middleman."

Sephiroth's eyes went wide as he stared down at the pie before him, then back into the Hewley's eyes. "That seems quite undignified."

"It's a journey into adulthood," Genesis explained with mounting solemnity, reaching into his pocket to produce a tie with which he secured his hair in a firm bun. "It's a ritual you complete with at least two other friends who have reached thirteen. I guess Angeal and I never took part because we don't have any other friends." Genesis shrugged, turning the entirety of his concentration to his pie whilst flexing his jaw muscles.

"Dignity is something you should feel comfortable surrendering around friends," Angeal explained, suppressing a chuckle at the bewilderment that seemed utterly misplaced on Sephiroth's face. "Even if it's just this once. By doing this together, it is supposed that our destinies are sort of… combined into one."

"It's a metaphorical superglue that intertwines our futures," Genesis supplemented, cerulean eyes centered on the pie below.

"I see." Sephiroth sighed, a smile pulling at his lips. So he would never be able to escape from these two even if he wanted to? The thought hardly troubled him. He supposed that if they were surrendering their dignity together, there was no shame in it. "Very well. Shall we begin?"

"Count us down," Genesis commanded, rotating his shoulders back with an excited grin.

"Three."

They assumed their positions.

"Two."

They bowed their heads.

"One."

The three teenagers buried their faces past the thin crust and began eating their way through the baked goods. They ravaged the filling, the entirety of their faces smeared with apple pie as they searched for the hidden key… _Aha! _Genesis' tongue met a metallic taste, and he pulled up with the key clamped between his teeth. He readjusted it quickly, no doubt using his tongue trained by his time spent with Angeal to his advantage. The redhead took a moment to shrug the residue from his eyes using his shoulders, before attending to the task at hand. He tucked his chin around one of the boxes and pulled it toward him, beginning the tedious task of unlocking it. He felt Angeal shift next to him with a grunt of victory that indicated he too had found his key. The Hewley nudged the second container within his grasp, his teeth wrapped around his prize with a smirk. At last, the taste of sweet apples subsided in Sephiroth's mouth as he molded his lips around a bitter metal key and pulled the final box within his range.

The three struggled for a minute as they shoved the keys into the slots by means of teeth and tongue. Employing every ounce of dexterity they possessed, they turned the keys and all three of the lids popped open in sequence. With a sigh of relief they drew back, a moment of silence passing before Genesis snorted with laughter. "You two look ridiculous!" he accused, to which Angeal promptly raised his palm and whacked him across the back of the head.

"Take a look in the mirror, Rhapsodos." Angeal withdrew three fresh hand towels from the paper bag beside him and distributed them. "Here, I came prepared." They patted their faces dry for a good minute and threaded their fingers through their hair to check for spare crumbs. Sephiroth shivered, resolving that he would need a shower as soon as possible when he could still feel the sticky sensation of the extracted pie filling.

"Now then," the silver-haired warrior spoke, unable to prevent a smile from crossing his face as the reality of what he had done struck him. "Explain to me why we suffered through that noble ordeal."

Angeal nodded, gingerly reaching into his own box to withdraw a silver symbol with a diameter similar to the length of his thumb hanging on a thin chain. It was foreign to Sephiroth's eyes, unlike any icon or language he was accustomed to. "Every box manufactured has a pendant similar to this in it. We refer to them as Banoran charms. The one you end up with speaks of a virtue that will come into play heavily for the rest of your life."

"The one you see Angeal holding is the symbol for loyalty," Genesis interjected, gesturing to the charm that was akin to a sword with two circular bands running through it. "It means Angeal will be steadfast in the path he follows and faithful to the people he loves. No matter how it seems he might have strayed from his path, his actions lead him to that which he has dedicated his life to." Genesis took the chain into tender hands and settled it around Angeal's throat before clasping it. His hands lingered on the other's neck for just a moment too long, causing the younger teen's breath to catch in his throat.

Genesis withdrew his own pendant with a smile, handing it wordlessly to Angeal. "Fortitude," Angeal explained in a curiously soft voice, the intimacy of the moment escalating as he drew the chain around his boyfriend's neck. The symbol was one of a shield with metal bands crossing at the center. "This signifies that Genesis has the capacity to reach his ultimate aspiration. With his boundless resilience, there are no limitations to what he can accomplish."

"Let us see yours," Genesis spoke, reverently touching a hand to the cool metal lying on his own chest.

Sephiroth nodded, a tinge of peculiar anxiousness coiling his stomach. He withdrew a silver pendant that hosted a cross with a perfect triangle intersecting every limb. He stared incredulously at it, as though it determined the entirety of his future. "You hold the symbol of companionship," Angeal said with a mystifying smile as Genesis rounded the table to adorn it upon his neck. "It signifies that those you befriend can readily trust you, and you can trust them in return. It's your friendships with others that will empower you to overcome the most difficult of obstacles."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at the piece of metal hanging around his neck, deeming it some sort of dark joke the universe saw fit to witness at his expense. "I'm not very fluent in the art of friendship," the silver-haired teenager uttered. Friends were people you relied on for social and morale needs. Relying on others was a weakness. Therefore, Sephiroth did not rely on others. The teenager shuddered when he felt something graze his scalp and trail down his hair. His shoulders tensed and his jaw set before he realized what was happening. Genesis was… running his fingers through his hair.

"You don't have to be," Genesis whispered as his gentle digits combed through silvery locks. "You have Angeal and I." Sephiroth felt his chest lighten as his body was embraced by Genesis and his hand was clasped in Angeal's. When people touched him, it was usually poking and prodding in a laboratory. Never had he been touched so gently, so tenderly. Perhaps he had a greater human capacity than he had given himself credit for.

xXxMyCountermelodyRhapsodyxXx

It hadn't been easy watching Sephiroth leave Banora for the second time. Angeal was certain that Genesis had shed a few tears, and he would admit that his own eyes misted over for a second or two. But they would meet again, this they had promised as they touched their hands to Sephiroth's shoulders and swore upon the very blood that coursed through their veins. All that was left was surviving the journey to Midgar and the brutal military training that followed. However, as intimidating as these notions might be, it seemed even less likely that Genesis would survive the wait in Banora.

Genesis was usually very considerate of his best friend's schedule, respecting that he often had to awaken early to attend work. So when Angeal Hewley received a call on his cell phone two hours past midnight, his worry pierced through inevitable drowsiness as he fumbled for the mobile on the floor nearby. "Gen?" he mumbled, sitting up and shaking away his desire to drift off. "S'matter?"

"Angeal…" Static filled the receiving end as Genesis' harsh breathing echoed across the line. "Th-Thank God, Angeal. Please, come to me." A stifled groan was all it took to have Angeal stumbling off of his sleeping mat, searching for a shirt.

"Where are you, Genesis?" he demanded, his heart pounding in his chest as he heard his friend shift and groan with what sounded like pain.

"I'm in the… town…" A gasp. "Town square."

Angeal froze, his hand clenched tightly around phone. The center of town was only a minute's walk away from his home. "Are you in trouble? Why don't you come here?"

A soft, pained chuckle sounded from the other end. "I would but… I can't walk any farther."

In only a pair of sweatpants Angeal raced out of his house, his cell phone clasped tightly to his chest. It took him all of ten seconds to reach the center of town, his cracking voice calling out his boyfriend's name. "Genesis? Gen, where are you?"

"Here."

Angeal whipped around, his heart shattering in his chest when he saw Genesis slumped against a dim streetlamp, his head hanging listlessly as a small puddle of crimson blood pooled underneath his right hip. "Genesis!" He knelt beside the teenager, lifting the redhead's chin so that he could meet his eyes. He began to shake when he saw the black and purple ring around Genesis' left eye, alongside bruises in the shape of fingerprints lining his jaw line and throat. "My God," he whispered, his throat clamping around his breath. "Who did this to you? I'll kill them!"

Genesis shook his head, just a hint of a dark smile tracing across his lips. "Normally I wouldn't ask you to do this, but… will you carry me? I was on my way to your house, but I couldn't make it any farther. I think my leg is fractured at the shin."

"I have to get you to the doctor," Angeal whispered, his rage subsiding as he wrapped one arm underneath his boyfriend's back and the other beneath his knees. He gently lifted him into the air, his heart aching at the soft moan of pain that escaped Genesis' lips.

"No, no!" Genesis hissed, biting back a yelp as Angeal began to walk, jolting his form with every soft step. "She'll ask too many questions. Take me to Gillian. Your mother can splint it, can't she?"

"It might be more serious than you think," Angeal protested, earning a sharp glare from his counterpart.

"I don't care!" Genesis' voice softened at the expression of concern on his boyfriend's face, patiently elaborating, "Trust me. Take me to Gillian. To Gillian…" His eyelids fluttered, the expression on his face fading into hazy approval.

"Hang on, Gen," Angeal murmured, taking off toward his house as quickly as he could without jostling the teenager in his arms. He kicked open the door to his home, grateful he had not bothered to shut it all the way before leaving. "Mom! Mom!" he shouted, helplessly awaiting an answer as he held a nearly unconscious Genesis in his arms.

"Angeal?" Gillian trudged into the room in a beige robe, rubbing her eyes as she mumbled, "Angeal, what's the matter?" She held a lit candle in her left hand, raising it up to dimly illuminate her surroundings.

"It's Genesis." Gillian's blood froze over at the sight of the bloody mess of a teenager in her son's arms. "His leg, he can't walk."

"Set him up in your room," Gillian ordered, turning on her heels to fetch the medical kit. "Elevate his leg and check his injuries." Angeal's body moved on its own, obeying the sharp, no-nonsense tone Gillian reverted to when either of her boys were in trouble. Angeal laid his boyfriend on his back, using a pillow to prop his leg up and wrapping his shivering upper body in a blanket. Finding Genesis' black, blood-stained slacks to be too tight to roll up, he unbuttoned them with shaky fingers and pulled them off as gently as he could. "Gen? Gen, you alright?" Genesis made a noncommittal noise, his brow wrinkling in discomfort as he was left only in his boxers.

Gillian dashed into the room, falling to her knees next to Genesis and flipping open her medical bag in one swift motion. "Genesis, Love?" She touched her hand to the boy's forehead before pulling out a stethoscope and sliding it beneath his shirt. "I need you to stay awake for me, okay?" He mumbled something that resembled 'Do I have to?', shivering as the cold metal touched his chest. "Yes, you have to stay awake. Don't worry. We're going to take care of this. Now, take a deep breath for me."

Angeal had never been more grateful for his mother's acquired medical knowledge. He slid behind his friend, pulling Genesis' head into his lap and running his fingers through his hair to check for injuries. "Gen, where does it hurt? Do you have a concussion?"

"Not sure… Tossed a glass, missed me though. Threw a few punches, caught me by the throat. Pushed me down the stairs. It's just the leg, really. Fell kinda weird on it."

Angeal's blood ran cold. _"Pushed me down the stairs." _So it was true. _"Caught me by the throat."_ For the first time in his life, he felt as though he had the potential to murder. _"Threw a few punches." _He could barely contain the rage boiling beneath his flesh.

Instinct: Protect. Mate.

"Bite down on your sleeve," Gillian commanded, ensuring that Genesis had obeyed before straightening out his leg against a wooden splint. Impressively, the boy didn't make a single sound as she wrapped it from the ankle to the knee. She spoke, making every effort to distract him as Angeal stroked his hair. "I can't tell if it's fractured by sight alone. We would need an X-ray, but there is no such machine from here to Mideel. If it is fractured, it will be several weeks before you can get up on your feet again. Tomorrow morning I'll run into town and find some ice for you. I have some aspirin here, but I can only let you take it if I know you don't have a concussion. Now then, how many fingers am I holding up?"

Genesis squinted. "Six."

Horror crossed over Gillian's face.

"Heh. Just kidding. Two." Earning a relieved sigh from Gillian and an irritated squeeze around his shoulders from Angeal, Genesis continued to pass the many reaction tests with flying colors. "See? I'm fine. Painkillers please." He popped the two white pills into his mouth and swallowed with a bitter expression. "Ick. Thanks, Gillian."

"Of course, Sweetheart. You just get some rest, okay?" The redhead received a kiss on the forehead and the teenagers were left alone, sleep a distant goal in light of Genesis' state. Angeal could have stayed like that all night and all day if he needed to, sitting with his boyfriend's head in his lap and counting the number of seconds between every exhale. He jolted at the sound of Genesis' voice:

"It was stupid, really. I was in the school park reading with that nice book-light you bought me, so my eyes didn't 'roll out of my head'." Genesis chuckled, his eyes staring past Angeal's and up at the ceiling. "When he asked me where I had been, I told him. He accused me of lying, saying that I had been with you tonight. I hadn't really thought it mattered, so I shrugged and said, 'Fine, whatever. I was with Angeal.' Then he threw his wine glass at me. Tried to make it upstairs, but I stumbled at the top and he got a hold of me. I could smell it on him then. He was drunk. He beat the crap out of me. Called me a whore for spreading my legs for…" Genesis swallowed, his lips trembling. "A filthy bastard child." Angeal's knuckles turned white as his palms curled into fists. He had _never_ compromised Genesis' innocence. At least, not anywhere but his dreams. "I was so angry, I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. I told him the truth then, that I was in love with you and that if he had a problem with it, he was going to have to throw me out. Didn't think he'd take it so damn literally. Good thing I had my cell phone on me, or I would've been toast."

"Gen…" It felt as though Angeal's throat caught around his breath and squeezed it back down into his lungs. "I love you so much." He leaned down and kissed his boyfriend on the lips before replacing his leverage with a fluffed pillow. He fell to Genesis' side and wrapped his arms around the older boy's waist, his rage subsiding out of sheer relief. Genesis was safe now, and nothing would hurt him ever again as long as Angeal was breathing.

xXxMyCountermelodyRhapsodyxXx

When Angeal awoke, his arms were tingling with numbness as he found them still entwined around the bruised and battered redhead in his arms. The pale orange light of dawn peeked through the window, striking his eyes mercilessly until he surrendered, rising to yank the curtains shut. Casting his boyfriend a solemn gaze, he trudged into the kitchen to be greeted with the rare scent of strong coffee rather than cinnamon-apple tea. "Mom, you know what the doctor said about caffeine," Angeal murmured, taking his seat next to the woman at the table.

Gillian smiled sadly at her son, pushing the rest of the cup toward him. "Yes, of course. I know I shouldn't have, but I was terribly restless last night." Angeal silently agreed, downing rest of the coffee before clasping his hands together and leaning his forehead against them. He sighed, reveling in the motherly hand that rested upon his shoulder. "Needless to say, Genesis will be staying with us from now on." Relieved that his mother had reached the same inevitable conclusion, Angeal could only nod. "He will be needing things from his home-"

"I'll go." While Gillian knew for a fact that there was no boy in the Mideel islands more sweet-tempered or gentle than Angeal, she felt chills go down her spine at the gleam of hatred in the boy's eyes.

"I don't want you to talk to the Rhapsodoses, understand?"

"But I have so much to say to them," Angeal all but hissed, fingers tightening around the empty mug in his hands.

"No, Angeal. Watching Genesis make a name for himself will be more than enough of a punishment for them. If you approach them yourself, you will lessen that blow. Don't you think Genesis deserves that chance?" Angeal's shoulders begrudgingly slumped and his shaking stilled as he nodded. "A household servant will probably answer the door. You shouldn't have to stir up any trouble. Promise me?" Silence. "_Angeal_?"

"I promise," Angeal consented with a sigh, running a frustrated hand through his hair. "I just don't understand. How could he possibly do that? To his own son, to someone…" _As perfect as Genesis. _

"I don't know, Angeal," Gillian whispered, wrapping an arm around her son's shoulders. "I really don't know. You'll meet more people like him in your travels. People who do terrible things, sometimes without motive. It's something even deeper than the natural selfishness that comes with being human. It's evil."

Angeal refused to wrap his mind the matter, barely registering Gillian's departure as he stared blankly at the opposite wall. He glanced down when he felt a sudden strain in his hands, shocked to find that he had made indents in the table with his fingernails. He shook himself from his daze, reentering his bedroom to find Genesis staring sleepily at him. "Hey, 'Geal. Got any more aspirin for me?"

Angeal's former rage melted away as sympathy tugged at his heartstrings. "Of course." He dug around in the bathroom before producing two pills that Genesis managed to swallow dry with a shudder. He gently assisted Genesis in propping himself up against the wall, his heart aching upon witnessing the bruises that tarnished his porcelain skin.

"Heh. I must look like a mess," Genesis groaned with a half-smile, trying to flip his hair over his bruised eye when he caught sight of the other's stares.

"No," Angeal whispered, pressing his lips gently against Genesis'. "You always look beautiful to me."

"You romantic sap," he accused, cheeks nevertheless painted with a blush.

"Like the pot calling the kettle 'black'." Angeal leaned over to snag a notebook from his stack of school supplies, laying it to rest on Genesis' lap along with a dulling pencil. "Here, write down a list of things you want me to grab from your house."

"You'd do that for me?" Genesis inquired, his heart skipping a beat in his chest. It usually took great deals of begging just to get Angeal anywhere near his home… well, it really wasn't his home anymore, was it? At Angeal's solemn nod, he smiled and began scribbling instructions on the wrinkled paper. "If you're lucky, my stuff will be lying out in the middle of the street. I would be surprised if they haven't turned my room into an office, or a bowling alley, or an indoor swimming pool…"

Half an hour later, when Gillian had returned to watch over Genesis, fussing as any mother would (_"Really, Gillian, it's just a tiny fracture! You'd think I had a bullet in the chest, or something.")_, Angeal was pounding on the double doors leading into the Rhapsodos manor.

"Can I help you, Mr. Hewley?" A young woman opened the door, a feathered duster lying limply in her hand as she absently brushed her free palm against her apron. Angeal shuddered; no one ever called him 'Mr. Hewley' except the servants of the Rhapsodos manor. Though it was an entirely absurd notion, he often considered the possibility that the Rhapsodoses had ordered their servants to do so with the intent of mocking him.

"Yes, you can." Angeal stepped into the house without invitation, the advantage of height and muscle offering him the upper hand. "You can let your master know that if he comes within fifty yards of Genesis, I will be notifying the authorities. Now if you'll excuse me, I've come to collect Genesis' things." And with that, he marched into the parlor and up the stairs, pleased to find that no one dared to so much as question him. While he had never taken pleasure in bossing others around, there was a certain satisfaction in taking control of the situation. Control meant power, power he could use to protect his companion. Making his way to Genesis' room, he unfolded the note that had been written for him and held it up to the morning light streaming in through the window.

_1). There should be a tote bag underneath my bed somewhere. You can use it to carry my things._

_2). Shovel through my closet and pick out some outfits. You know the ones I like the best. _

_3). Grab some underwear, would you? Unless you'd rather me go without. Top drawer of the dresser. A pair of sweats should be in there too._

_4). Accessories and jewelry alike can be found in my vanity. Please refrain from tangling them all up._

_5). Don't forget my spare pair of sneakers and my combat boots. _

_6). There should be a pile of books on top of my nightstand and another sitting on the floor next to my bed. Those are the works I simply cannot live without._

_7). Several notebooks are stuffed under the mattress and inside of the pillows. For that matter, don't forget the writing utensils. _

_8). There's a loose floorboard to the left of my bookcase. Step on it and it will squeak. Yank it up from where it meets the wall and a safe will be exposed. Combination: 32, 27, 15. Grab everything that's in it. _

_Thanks for doing this for me. I love you dearly, my Angel. _

Angeal smiled fondly and proceeded to follow the instructions provided. He jammed the aforementioned bag full of Genesis' preferred clothing, books, and objects of affection. When he finally came across the squeaky floorboard, he carefully dislodged it so that it could be replaced without anyone noticing he had violated its contents. Beneath it was a steel box that Angeal recognized as being fireproof. He fiddled with the lock curiously, wondering what could possibly be so important to Genesis that it required the utmost protection. His jaw dropped as he flipped open the lid, laying sight upon more gil than he'd seen in his lifetime. Bills upon bills of money were curled up between rubber bands, accumulating to well over a few thousand Gill. He felt like a thief as he stuffed the money into the depths of the bag, working so quickly that he almost missed the polarized photograph that stuck to the far wall of the safe. With difficulty, he pried it into the open air, his lips curving in an immediate smile.

It was a photograph that Genesis had roped a complete stranger into taking for them the last time Sephiroth had visited Banora. They had posed for it on the brook dividing the town from the school grounds, against the convenient backdrop of a setting sun. Genesis was seated on the railing, his smile wide with his left arm around an amused Angeal, and his right arm around a blushing Sephiroth, who looked as though he'd like nothing more than to run away. _Can fight monsters and win wars, but can't stand to have his picture taken. _It seemed even Sephiroth had irrational fears. Angeal tucked the photograph safely into his chest pocket before replacing the floorboard and heaving the bag over his shoulder. As he trailed down the stairwell and through the parlor, he noticed that the few people he passed were distinctly avoiding his gaze. With a certain amount of pride, he strode out of the Rhapsodos manor unopposed and back to his own home where he found Genesis curled up in the corner of his room, contentedly sipping on a mug of cocoa.

"Your mother is the best, you know that? Look at this, she put marshmallows in my chocolate! Marshmallows!"

Angeal couldn't help but smile, sitting up against the wall next to his friend with the bag of prized possessions in his lap. "Say, Gen? I should probably know this already, being your boyfriend and all, but you wouldn't happen to rob banks periodically would you?"

Genesis chuckled, shaking his head in response to Angeal's playful, accusing glare. "Not quite. When I asked for an allowance, my mother gave me the bank account information, telling me I could spend up to three hundred gil a month. I withdrew just that amount every time, storing away what I didn't spend. I figured that if you and I were going to travel one day, we might need the financial support." Genesis kissed him on the cheek, his grin wide as he took another sip of his cocoa. "Didn't know I could be so frugal, did you? That should last us until we get to Midgar. I don't doubt we'll find a way to sustain ourselves, one way or another." He made a bitter face, his tongue darting out to display his disgust. "I shall not be reduced to eating rats, I can tell you that right now."

"No? I hear they taste just like _chicken_," Angeal teased, the breathy whisper against Genesis' ear causing the older to shudder.

"No. Rats."

xXxMyCountermelodyRhapsodyxXx

It was a month and a half before Genesis could limp out of bed by himself (though proudly limping, mind you), and another two weeks before he had fully recovered and Gillian grudgingly allowed him to leave the house. Having gone utterly stir-crazy, Genesis spent dawn until dusk out in the open air, following Angeal while he worked and quizzing him on vital knowledge. As the time for their departure grew nearer and nearer, the extent of their studies exceeded that of the average cadet entering ShinRa. They studied topics that only prospective SOLDIERs would know anything about, hoping that their preparations would help them stand out as potential candidates. As Angeal would fertilize the fields and pick apples, Genesis would sit on the branches above and bark out questions from specialized textbooks he'd ordered from Mideel.

"Name the three levels of a Heal materia."

"Poisona, Esuna… and Resist?"

"Good. Now the levels of a Contain materia."

"Freeze, Tornado, and Flare."

"You forgot the one preceding Tornado. Remember: ice, _earth_, wind, fire."

"Ah, Break before Tornado."

"Alright, a Hyper will…?"

"Cure Sadness, cause Fury."

"A Tranquilizer will…?"

"Cure Fury, cause Sadness."

"A Lunar Curtain?"

"Erm… Cause Darkness?"

"You'd think so, wouldn't you? It actually casts MBarrier."

Angeal sighed, wiping the sweat from his brow as a faraway bell sounded, indicating the end to his shift. Genesis leapt down from the tree to land gracefully on his feet, textbook tucked under one arm as he wrapped the other around Angeal. "We're going to make it, Angeal!" he spoke joyously as they headed for the perimeter of the orchards. "Nothing is going to stop us now!" After moving in with the Hewleys, one might have thought that Genesis had been offered a lifetime vacation in Costa del Sol, all expenses paid. He was constantly walking on air, his dreams edging closer to reality every day. The change was apparent, and Angeal relished it. He felt as though he was experiencing Genesis unrepressed, in his truest form. That was a blessing in and of itself.

Caught up in his musings, Angeal was surprised when he felt something launch into him from behind. He was thrown face-first into the shallow hillside that separated Banora from its orchards, winded but nonetheless pleased by the sensation of soft terrain beneath his cheek and Genesis' teasing whisper in his ear, "Wrestle with me, 'Geal."

The outcome was decided before it had begun; Angeal always won, being of larger stature and physically stronger. Genesis simply couldn't pin him down long enough to be proclaimed victor, and Angeal was forbidden from holding back. Angeal promptly shoved the other off of him and the struggle began. He flipped the older man over his head, only to be stricken by an unwavering headlock. He easily gripped beneath Genesis' arms and pushed him back, flipping over to intercept the other's fists. With a smirk Angeal crouched over him, pressing Genesis' elbows into the ground and pinning his legs to the ground under his weight. After a moment, Genesis conceded and ceased his struggling, only to wrap his arms around Angeal's neck and bring him down for a deep kiss. Lost in the sweet flavor of apples and cinnamon, he couldn't help but cry out in indignity when Genesis kicked him in the stomach during the middle of their kiss and flipped their positions to pin the cringing man.

"Ha." Genesis stuck out his tongue, before crawling down Angeal's body and yanking up his shirt. Before Angeal could weakly inquire as to what the hell Genesis thought he was doing, he shivered as a pair of soft lips pressed against his aching abdomen where he had been none-too-gently kicked. Angeal's heart quickened in its pace as his boyfriend began moving his lips against his flesh, the swipe of a tongue taunting him now and then. Never before had their kisses descended farther than the throat, and there was a certain eroticism that accompanied Genesis' actions.

Regardless, Angeal scrounged up the last ounce of his common sense. "Gen, wait."

Genesis ceased, glancing up to his boyfriend with a slight pout. Angeal could just barely see the embarrassment that dusted his cheeks. "I'm sorry, I thought-"

Angeal shushed him with a gentle finger to his lips. "Just not here."

"Why not?" Genesis whispered, trailing his fingers up to the other's throat. "No one is here to see."

"Yes, but..." Angeal reached upward, capturing the other's lips between his own. He tilted his head and slipped his tongue between Genesis' pale pink lips, his hand gently massaging the older's neck. A soft moan was muffled by Angeal's exploring tongue, leaving the man breathless as he pulled away. "If you get me so riled up, I don't know if I'll be able to control myself. As romantic as the notion is, I'm not so sure that a hillside is the place for it."

"Angeal!" Genesis' blush deepened at the glazed look in Angeal's eyes as a hand descended to his lower back and slid beneath his red polyester shirt to caress his flesh. "We should-" What was he going to say? They should do _something_. What was it?

"Go home?" Angeal inquired sweetly, a mischievous grin on his face. Genesis felt something in his head, perhaps the segment of his brain responsible for coherent thought, melt inside of his skull. He was left with little but warm desire deep inside of his gut. To touch Angeal, to kiss Angeal, to do… well, things with Angeal that he'd only ever seen in movies or read in books.

"Yeah." Genesis rose, taking Angeal's hands in his and shakily pulling him upward. He let out a deep exhale and was pressed flush against the firm chest of his counterpart, swearing that he could feel the beat of the other's heart against his own. They embraced in a moment of pure intimacy, and Genesis couldn't help but linger in the security and warmth offered to him. His every step felt light as Angeal led him hand-in-hand toward the village. With every gaze his boyfriend sent back at him, he felt a chill go down his spine and nestle at its base.

Meanwhile, Angeal was contemplating how Genesis suddenly glowed against the violet rim of the horizon and how the faint blush that tinged his cheeks had yet to recede. Would it be so awful if he kissed him again? Yes, yes it would be. There were people sweeping their porches, children playing in the streets, shopkeepers closing their doors for the night. And yet, that all seemed to matter less in light of whatever was taking refuge in his blood. Mind muddled and heart pounding, Angeal whispered, "Maybe it's not time for us to go home yet."

"Maybe you're right," Genesis agreed, suddenly feeling rather dizzy as his brain iced over and his body melted in a strange contrast. Yes, Angeal was definitely correct. The electric current in his stomach seemed to be driving him in a different direction. Rather than making their way back to the Hewley household, they took a turn and found themselves at the old shack that led into their secret caverns. Rather than descending the hidden stairwell, they stood awkwardly in the middle of the rundown room, their eyes transfixed into one another's and their hands intertwined in midair.

Angeal leaned forward first, touching his lips to Genesis' chastely, though the look in his eyes was all but such. Vaguely he wondered if this was right time, the right place, but all that seemed to matter was _here _and _now _and _Genesis_. The younger reluctantly detached himself to step over an overturned armchair and fumble with an oil lamp on the far side of the room. Genesis exhaled deeply, removing his outer coat to reveal a crimson muscle shirt that flattered his blossoming physique. He tucked his coat around the dusty cot beneath the window to disguise the rough texture beneath it. He almost laughed when Angeal managed to illuminate the room; the inner lining of his jacket glistened like silk against the dim lighting. How terribly ironic. His lips pursed to suppress a nervous smile when Angeal's arms wrapped around his torso. He shivered with delight as his boyfriend inhaled deeply into his neck, hands tracing their way up his chest.

"You're so beautiful, Genesis," he whispered, interlocking his hands against the other's lean abdomen. The redhead's shoulders quivered with laughter; only Angeal would say such things when his hair was damp with summer sweat, his makeup worn, and his skin flushed and discolored. There was security in knowing Angeal addressed beyond what could be seen. With a little effort, Genesis slid out of his grasp and seated himself on the makeshift bed. His hands twisted nervously in his lap, as though his counterpart would suddenly change his mind and find him repulsive. It was an uncertainty that was irrational and unfamiliar, though all but swept away when Angeal sat beside him and cupped his face with a single hand. Sapphire eyes met cerulean, and Genesis acted upon the burning fire in his stomach. He whipped one leg over the teenager's lap to straddle him and pressed their lips together before another thought could cross his mind.

Angeal leaned back against the panes of glass behind him, relishing the sensation of Genesis probing tongue as it ventured between his lips and tangled with his own. Everything they had learned about a lover's touch they had learned from each other; how to gently brush tongues without a sloppy follow-up, how to incline their heads so that their noses wouldn't bump, how to balance breath and kisses, how to blindly sneak traces of bare flesh. A soft groan escaped Genesis' lips as a pair of hands flexed against his backside, his eyes fluttering shut as he ran his tongue teasingly along the roof of the other's mouth. Genesis pulled back for just a moment, only to pull Angeal's loose shirt over his head. He descended to the other's throat, sucking gently on the junction of his collarbone as he ran his hands up and down the man's distinct muscles. While he often envied Angeal's toned figure, there was no time for jealousy tonight. Soon enough, this body would belong to him as much as it did to Angeal.

A soft groan escaped Angeal's throat as he tugged Genesis' hips to his firm stomach. He inhaled sharply when he felt the hardness between the older's legs press up against his own. They had born witness to each other in states of arousal, in the middle of heated make-out sessions or in the awkward fumbling of early mornings. But now was a time of indulgence, a time of crossing lines. Angeal chuckled as he fiddled with his counterpart's taut shirt, desire laced in his voice as he whispered, "How did you get this on?" Genesis smiled, pulling away and raising his arms obediently in the air. The muscle shirt was stripped away, leaving sweat-beaded flesh to be worshiped in its wake. The word 'beautiful' escaped Angeal's lips more than once as he intertwined his hands in the teenager's fiery hair and pressed kisses against his chest.

"Angeal…" Genesis' heart leapt as the other's usual affection blended with sheer desire. Discomfort mounted in his gut as his clothed arousal rubbed against Angeal's thigh, though a pleasurable discomfort to be sure. Taking note of the longing whimper, Angeal flexed his leg, earning a moan that spurred a certain satisfaction in knowing he had been the cause of it. Determined to wring such noises from his cinnamon-haired companion, he gently reclined Genesis back on the cot before bundling up their discarded shirts into a makeshift pillow and propping up the older's head with it. Genesis bit back a laugh; it was just like Angeal to start mothering him in the middle of their intimacy. Nevertheless, he offered the other a grateful kiss on the cheek and spread his arms with a sultry _'come and get it' _expression.

A throb jolted through Angeal's groin as he allowed his hands to trail teasingly down the other's chest, just close enough to leave a feather-soft tingling that made Genesis shiver. When he reached the waistband of Genesis' pants, he pressed a gentle kiss against his navel and began working on undressing the other further. After a good fifteen seconds of working the button with his shaky fingers, he felt Genesis' stomach contract with laughter. "Sorry. You know I'm not good with buttons." Angeal winked as his hair was fondly stroked, maintaining a calm enough mind to unfasten the other's slacks to reveal a pair of boxers adorning chocobo heads intermingled with hearts. He refrained from teasing the blushing redhead, leaning forward to whisper, "Raise your legs."

Genesis retracted his knees in an unintentionally provocative position, causing heat and longing to coil in the other's stomach. The pants were peeled away, leaving legs that were so smooth and touchable that they could only have been attended to as a woman's might have. And 'touch' Angeal would do indeed. Genesis let out a breathy exhale as strong, worked hands firmly traveled up his slender legs to cup his lower back and lift him to meet Angeal's lips.

"I wonder," Angeal whispered as he brushed their shielded erections together, "if feeling this way about you is at all sinful."

Genesis smiled, his eyebrows arcing in the slightest hint of a smirk. "My Angel, if our passion is a sin, than you and I shall make love whilst being seared by the fires of Hell." He was pulled into a desperate kiss, as though Angeal meant to swallow his words to satiate the very fires burning in his blood. Genesis bit the other's lower lip possessively as he blindly searched for the edge of his lover's pants. Finding the task of undressing Angeal rather difficult while underneath him, he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and uncomfortably flipped their positions, meeting little resistance. He shoved Angeal's pants down and away, his heart jumping at the sight of the growing bulge beneath his lover's boxers. In a moment of boldness, he laid his hand to rest on the hot flesh beneath the fabric and pressed, earning a longing moan and fingernails digging into his shoulder blades. "It seems I've been outsized," Genesis observed, disgruntled but not displeased.

There was a moment of silence as Angeal sat up and pulled the red-haired boy in his lap. Their foreheads bumped together, lips just barely grazing. They shared a breath, eyes half-lidded with desire as their arousals pulsed against the pressure of their embrace. "This isn't a dream, is it?" Angeal whispered in a daze, to which Genesis attained a wicked smile.

"Do you dream of me often in this manner?" he purred, flattered by the very thought as the other toyed with his hair.

"Too often," he admitted, though he sounded anything but remorseful.

"Oh?" Genesis laid back against their makeshift cot, folding his hands at his stomach in a nonchalant manner. "Supposing it is a dream then. Run me through your _deepest_ fantasy."

Angeal pursed his lips, nodding despite himself. "Well, it starts out very much like this, you understand. More so on a bed of silken sheets than a dusty sofa, but we've always had vivid imaginations." Genesis offered the other a quirky smile, nodding to indicate he sustained the imagery in his mind. "You are laid out before me, breathless and beautiful, for me to attend to however I please." His voice soft and husky, Angeal began to shed Genesis' undergarments, moving slowly as though to allow the older teenager to stop him if he so desired. The sheer vulnerability struck the redhead to his core, his legs tightening as his flushed, arcing erection was left in plain sight as the boxers slid with ease down his legs. This sacred sight only fed the fiery hunger in Angeal's eyes, as he leaned forward and pressed gentle kisses down the other's throat and chest. "The dreams allow me to pay worship to your body, every _inch _of it I can reach." He reached Genesis' waist, pausing with a kiss to the hipbone. He cast only a single look into the other's eyes as he whispered, "I do everything in my power to make you scream." With most unexpected boldness, he leaned down and offered a tentative, experimental lick to the underside of Genesis' arousal.

"Oh!" Genesis yelped, shying away from the sensation that was tooforeign, toopleasurable. Angeal persisted, wrapping his lips around the head of his arousal and gently sucking, all while observing the man's reactions. "Ah! Angeal!" He writhed beneath the suction, hips squirming as he fisted the sheets beneath him. How could Angeal possibly have known, much less approve of such an activity? Genesis himself only knew of it due to digital cable… Somewhere along the line he realized that the boys of the community school had no doubt had a hand in Angeal's knowledge, bragging on about their interactions (true or falsified) with girls. Regardless, Genesis found himself rather pleased with the other's level of education and his willingness to experiment. Because really, there was nothing hotter or more pleasurable than watching Angeal do things he'd never dared to speak of aloud.

Angeal took him in a little deeper, ignoring the strain on his jaw as he sucked on his lover's manhood. Finding a level of coordination, he began swirling his tongue around as he gradually took the teenager into his relaxed throat. Angeal grimaced as he nearly gagged, though it was worth the discomfort to hear his lover cry out with bliss. Genesis moaned, consumed by the encompassing warmth he had never before experienced. All too sudden, all too new, all too… _perfect. _Catching onto the slight, rhythmic jerks of Genesis' hips, Angeala began mimicking the origins of the primal desire, bobbing his head in a quickening pace.

"Oh! Oh, God! Angeal, my Angel… _Oh!_ St-stop, too soon! I'll-" Genesis' every nerve seemed to enflame while his knees and hips arched in preparation for an orgasm that never came. A mere few strokes away from absolute bliss, Genesis panted and clutched at his jacket that lay beneath his body. He could feel his cheeks flush as Angeal wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, the taste of Genesis lingering on his lips. His arousal aching and unfulfilled, his smile was tinged with strain as he whispered, "That was amazing."

The black-haired teenager shrugged with a shy mutter that held words that were all _but _shy: "I'm sure I'll get better with practice." Nevertheless gaining courage, Angeal stripped himself of his lingering clothing, revealing a sizeable erection that made Genesis' inner thighs quiver. They both exhaled softly, trying to dispel the nervousness that was creeping into their stomachs. Angeal's soothing hands began rubbing against the other's chest, his voice gentle. Lust was suspended in wake of the severity of the situation. "I'm familiar with the basic mechanics, but I'm going to need your guidance, Genesis. If I screw up, I can hurt you."

Genesis swallowed, wrapping his left arm around his chest as though to disguise the thumping of his heart. "Don't worry; everything will be okay. My…" Genesis almost bit his tongue as he fumbled with his words. Perhaps speaking in first person wasn't the most intelligible means by which to go about explaining this. "The muscles need to be stretched first. A preliminary sort of preparation."

"How?"

Genesis flushed, holding up his three foremost fingers and waiting for a nod of understanding. "From what I gather… oils and lotions are used. I don't have either on me now. Spit can serve when all else fails."

Angeal's brow wrinkled and he began to pull away. "That will be painful. Maybe I should find-"

His words were promptly cut off by a searing kiss. "No, no. Don't. Let me try this first." Genesis' attempt to raise his fingers to his mouth to moisten them was intercepted by his lover's firm grasp.

"I'll do it." His tone left no room for compromise, causing Genesis to raise an eyebrow. "I don't want you to feel rushed. I should learn; I need to know your body for myself." Genesis sighed, knowing very well that if he even flinched in pain, Angeal would be hard-pressed to try this again.

"Alright." Genesis nodded, bringing Angeal's hand to his lips instead. He sucked on the man's digits, swirling his tongue carefully around them. Angeal groaned, using his free hand to pull at his counterpart's erect member. Genesis let out a muffled noise of pleasure, teeth and tongue scraping against the other's fingers. When they were slick and slippery in his mouth, they were withdrawn, leaving the teenager to pant in their wake. Their eyes met, blood hot from adrenaline and arousal as they contemplated each other.

"Don't let me hurt you," Angeal whispered, his hand descending between his lover's spread legs. Genesis' body tensed, easing only when the other massaged his left shoulder. He shivered as the first finger cautiously traced the ring of muscles, anticipation making his wrists curl. Genesis held his breath as Angeal kept his eyes trained on his most intimate areas. The fingertip felt cool and moist against him, slowly edging its way into his lover's body. After an inch, Genesis' feet flexed with a soft groan. "Is it-?"

"Strange," Genesis supplemented, his eyes fluttering shut as he became accustomed to the sensation. "Just strange. Keep going." Angeal weaved in a little deeper, meeting little tension. His eyes flickered from the action at hand to Genesis' expression. He added a second, just as carefully, watching Genesis' brow furrow and his lips part with curiosity.

"Gen? You still… feel so tight." Angeal bit back a moan at his own words, his fingers quivering within the other's body.

"Try moving them against the muscles." Genesis' breath escaped his throat as the fingers circled within him, testing different angles and parting them slightly. He began to feel the discomfort then, gradually but surely as Angeal explored him. His expression was stoic, though the sensation was detracting from his arousal. Calculating and cautious, Angeal pressed a kiss against his lips and began to whisper:

"You look so beautiful, Genesis. I've never felt so lucky in all of my life. There's no one I'd rather be sharing this with than you. If only you could see yourself now, as I see you. It's breathtaking."

Three things happened then. Foremost, Genesis' heart swelled from having such tender words spoken to him. Secondly, Angeal's fingers curved in a new direction and brushed against his inner wall, pressuring a spot that sent electrifying sensations throughout his body. Finally, Genesis cried out in sheer shock that was promptly mistaken for pain.

Angeal froze, motionless horror crossing his face as though Genesis might very well die if he so much as twitched. "Genesis? What's wrong?"

"No," he whispered, unable to form a coherent thought as he recovered from the stunning stir within him. "No, no, no, no, no…"

"Genesis?" Angeal's mouth felt dry as he watched his significant other tremble. He began to slowly withdraw his fingers, thinking he had caused the other damage when his shoulder was clasped tightly.

"No," the red-haired teen whispered, effectively halting Angeal. "You haven't hurt me. But you've… certainly done something." Trying to catch his breath, Genesis ran a hand through his hair with a shiver. "Curve your fingers as you did before."

Angeal cautiously consented, weaving his fingers once again at different angles until he found the area that was swelled and odd in texture, earning a deep moan from his bewildered lover. "Gen?"

"It seems I've discovered the fascination with this method of sexual intercourse," Genesis choked out, Angeal's expression melting into one of relief. "We mustn't dwell on it, or I will not last long." The teenager's concentration deepened as he encased a third finger in the warmth of his counterpart's passage. He focused on the residual pleasure left on his lover's face, the taut heat surrounding his touch, the sweet adoration in Genesis' eyes. Their lips met once more in a kiss, before the redhead parted with a murmur, "I'm ready for you, my Angel."

Angeal bit his lip as the other's legs parted invitingly, unable to suppress a moan at the lust underlying Genesis' voice. He graced his own erection with a few strokes, eyes trained on his tempting companion. Tenderly he guided himself to his lover's entrance, his arousal dripping with pearls of white. He intertwined his free hand with his companion's and whispered, "I love you, Gen." He pressed the head of his arousal into the other's entrance, pausing at Genesis' sharp intake of breath. Angeal hissed as the heat of the virgin body intoxicated the deepest corners of his mind. Instinct urged him to plunge blindly forward, uneasily suppressed by his steadfast control.

"G-go on," Genesis coaxed as his thighs trembled against the ache of his arousal. "Deeper, Angeal. Deeper." His heart pounded as his counterpart conceded, raising his arms to wrap around his lover's shoulders. Angeal's hands braced his waist as he sheathed himself within Genesis, numbing pleasure coursing through his body.

"You feel so good, Genesis," he moaned, rubbing a hand against the erratically rising and falling chest. Taming his desire, he leaned forward to swiftly capture the other's lips with his own. "Are you in pain?"

Genesis tried to disguise his breathlessness with a smile, speaking as steadily as he could. "You'll need to give me a few moments to collect myself. You're rather well-endowed, my Love." Angeal blushed, lowering himself to rest on his forearms as Genesis adjusted to his length. The red-haired teenager breathed deeply as he elevated his knees and flexed his shoulders. Minutes passed by means of stolen kisses and gentle caresses until Genesis gave the nod and murmured, "Alright."

With one hand on his lover's shoulder and the other on his hips, Angeal began to move within him. Genesis arched his back with a groan, the reality of the situation jolting his heart in his chest. This was _Angeal_ deep inside of him, lips parted with bliss as he relished the warmth of _his_ passage. This was _Angeal_ taking pleasure in _him_. Genesis moaned as the hand at his hip descended to grasp his erection, distracting him from the discomfort between his legs. However, Angeal took note of the tension in Genesis' thighs and in one swift motion sheathed himself fully within his lover before sitting up. He pulled the older teenager into his lap, earning a soft gasp at the shift in position. Angeal kissed his collarbone before whispering in his ear, "Guide me; show me how to make you moan."

Genesis eased onto his knees to rest his hands on Angeal's shoulders, pursing his lips as he felt hands brace his hips and lower back. Slowly he began to move in an attempt to test his control of the situation. Every shift along the younger man's erection earned the softest noises of pleasure from Angeal's lips. It was when Genesis relocated his hips that he too felt a moan being drawn from him as the erection within him pressured an area that sent newfound sensations skyrocketing through him. "Ah! Angeal!"

It was only magnified when Angeal began to move with him, stroking his inner walls and stimulating his every nerve. Hands traveled across slippery skin as Genesis wrapped his arms around the shoulders of his lover to keep from losing his balance as their pace quickened. Angeal held Genesis at the hips, eyes half-lidded as he struggled to maintain his stamina even while his pulsing flesh was encompassed by the heat of another. "Gen, you… you're so-" A soft gasp. "Beautiful. God, Genesis, I love you!" He wouldn't last long, he couldn't possibly. He firmly pulled at the older man's cock, coaxing moans of ecstasy that slurred his next words.

"I love you too, Angeal. My Angel…" Genesis' movements began to fall out of rhythm, shaken by his impending orgasm. The black-haired boy pounded into him as he faltered, stroking his arousal with unrivaled speed. A pair of lips brushed against Genesis' ear as they whispered:

"Come for me."

As though on command, every surface of Genesis' body, both inside and out, increased in sensitivity a hundred fold. His stomach tightened and his thighs quivered as he held Angeal in an intimate embrace. He jerked unpredictably, allowing his orgasm to rock him. His passage tightened around his lover as he writhed with pleasure, his seed splattering against their stomachs. _"Genesis!"_ Angeal bucked his hips as his lover rhythmically clenched around him, head thrown back as he came with a cry. He shuddered with bliss as he captured Genesis' lips against his own, bodies quivering in wake of bliss. The older teenager groaned, held steady by the other's strong arms as he felt the warmth of the man's seed saturate his inner walls.

Head swimming with pleasure, Angeal gently laid his lover back onto the cot and pulled out of him. He paused just above his lover, eyes half-lidded as he murmured, "Are you okay?" Genesis could only manage a nod, a heavenly smile pulling at his lips. "Good…" With this, Angeal collapsed atop his lover, head resting in the crook of the other's neck. They trembled and panted in the aftermath of their orgasms as they relished the intimacy of their union. Genesis' hands intertwined lazily around his upper back, sighing with pleasure as his eyes fluttered shut.

"You're so perfect, 'Geal. So, so perfect."

"Am I to infer that you enjoyed our excursion?" Angeal inquired, to which he received a squeeze.

"For a smart guy, you sure can ask some dumb questions," Genesis teased, while the younger played with the sweat-soaked hair flattened against his face. "Now, could you scoot over? I'm restless lying on my back."

Angeal shook his head, gracing Genesis with a kiss on the forehead before unsteadily rising from the cot. He used the tattered curtain nearby to wipe the semen from his abdomen, shrugging at his lover's raised eyebrow. "Don't get too comfortable. We're usually home by now." Genesis groaned, making no attempt to move as Angeal pulled on his discarded clothes. "Come on, come on. You don't want Mother to worry." At this Genesis begrudgingly sat up, flinching as he put his left hand to his thigh. "Are you alright, Gen?"

"I'm… um, leaking." Genesis winced, his lips pursing with discomfort.

"Huh? Oh!" Angeal pulled on his shirt before darting to his lover's side with a look of concern. "Let's get back home so we can clean up. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Wonderful. A little sticky, but that's to be expected." Genesis took Angeal's offered hand to rise and began dressing, ignoring the soreness between his legs. Under his lover's watchful eye he pulled on his clothes, unable to wipe the silly grin off of his face. The younger man blew out the nearby lamp just as the other finished dressing. When he pulled on his final shoe, Genesis stood only to be immediately swooped into Angeal's arms in the manner a bride might have. He yelped, his eyes narrowing into a glare. "Angeal Hewley, release me immediately!"

"I love you, Genesis." The sweetness in his voice muddled Genesis' capacity to think. Angeal began walking, keeping the older man steady in his arms. He kicked open the door to the abandoned shack and carried his boyfriend into the open without a second thought. The tender smile pulling at his lips made Genesis' heart skip, despite his indignity at being carried.

"Don't you dare change the subject!" Genesis hissed, weakly punching Angeal in the shoulder. "I don't need to be-" He was promptly interrupted by a tongue slipping into his mouth.

"Hush," Angeal murmured against his lips, holding Genesis close to his chest as a cool breeze brushed past. "I know you don't need this. It's for me." Genesis fell silent. The crescent moon dimly lit their way, though the stars seemed just as eager to lure them away from their destination. Only when they reached the house did Angeal set his counterpart to the ground, and the other let out a murmur that sounded suspiciously like 'thanks'. They opened the door to find Gillian pacing the wooden floors of the kitchen, her hands tugging anxiously at her apron. The pots and pans no doubt hosting their dinner where still covered on the stove. The tension of her face melted upon seeing her boys enter through the door, shuffling their feet and unable to meet her eyes.

Angeal had to force himself not to step back when his mother approached him. A thousand thoughts ran through his head, each more terrifying than the next. Would she look upon him, thinking he possessed an innocence he no longer maintained? Could she already know of what they'd done, from the way they held themselves or the scent on their bodies? Would she be disgusted with him? God, he had just had sex and his mother was standing _right there_. Angeal's stomach turned inside out. Gillian merely breathed a sigh of relief, glancing out the window for a moment before returning her attentions to the teenagers. "And to think, I was almost getting worried. Angeal, are you alright? You look pale."

"Fine, Mom." Had his voice cracked? Angeal wasn't sure.

"Well, you must be hungry. I'll fix you two a plate." She started toward the stove.

"Actually, Gillian," Genesis interjected swiftly, his eyes trained on a particular scuff mark on the floor. "My stomach is feeling a little weak today. If it's alright, I'd like to take a bath and see if it helps."

Gillian shifted her eyes between the two teenagers, realizing that there was an underlying agenda that they had planned for themselves. Reluctantly she consented, "Alright. I'll wrap it up and you can heat it when you're ready. Dinner in the middle of the night is always better than no dinner at all."

"Thanks Gillian." Genesis smiled, not kissing the woman on the cheek as he normally would, but keeping a wide breadth as he crossed the room.

Angeal followed suit, unable to look his mother in the eye as he mumbled, "G'night, Mom. Love you."

"I love you too, Angeal." Gillian watched as they retreated into the hallway, Genesis into the washroom and Angeal into the bedroom. They shared a secret smile before they shut their respective doors, to which Gillian could only sigh. She wrapped her arms around her waist and shook her head, the heaviness of her heart mounting. It was only natural that they were drawn together; she knew they would be inseparable ever since she had witnessed them together for the first time. Two lonely children, isolated by forces they couldn't understand, now lovers and finding strength in each other. But how long would it be before the interference of others began tearing them into pieces? How long would it be before they began discovering the truth and seeking out answers that would destroy their world? Gillian folded her hands as though in prayer, but she couldn't possibly find the words. Even if she did believe in a god, she doubted that any higher deity would pay her mind.

xXxMyCountermelodyRhapsodyxXx

_Three hundred ninety-four. _

_Three hundred ninety-five. _

_Three hundred ninety-six. _

Angeal trembled and his head swarmed with pain. But he was close, too close to stop now.

_Three hundred ninety-seven. _

_Three hundred ninety- eight. _

_Three hundred ninety-nine. _

He groaned, his eyes burning as sweat tinged them. His lungs felt as though they were being squeezed by Ifrit. Really, what was the difference between three hundred ninety-nine and four hundred? "One more, 'Geal. One more." Genesis' sweet voice echoed through the cavern, empowering him to contract his muscles one last time into his final sit-up.

_Four hundred. _

Angeal collapsed with his head in his lover's lap, panting desperately as gentle hands smoothed through his hair. "There we go, Baby. Fifty more than last time. At this rate you'll be SOLDIER material before you even join the infantry." Too exhausted to respond, Angeal simply nodded. He ran his hand though his sweat-matted hair and rose to stumble over to the underground lake to cool his flushed skin. His sixteenth birthday, the day their journey would begin, was less than a month away. Every moment not spent in the fields was spent with Genesis, testing their physical and mental capabilities. They had spent the entirety of that day in their underground caverns, spotting each other's form and comparing their abilities to that which would be expected of them.

"What are the standards for the incoming infantryman again?" Angeal questioned, rubbing his mouth dry with his sleeve. His abdomen quivered with protest as he reclined against the riverbank, the satisfaction of his accomplishments dulled by the pain coursing through his body.

"Let's see." Genesis sat cross-legged on the lake's bank, flipping through a ShinRa statistical manual he had commandeered from an online source. (It hadn't been easy to convince the bookstore keeper that they could reimburse him for five hundred pages of material printed from the electric company's website.) "Two hundred and fifty sit-ups, seventy-five pushups, twenty-five pull-ups, a mile swim, and a two-mile run." A slight smirk pulled at his lips. "The only requirement you haven't surpassed is the twelve and a half minute time limit on the run. It's been a month since we've timed ourselves though, so we should try again. I still need to work on my arm strength. I can't do more than fifteen pushups without collapsing." But really, how important were pushups anyway? You couldn't defeat the Wutai army with _pushups_.

"A month will be enough," Angeal said, his cheeks flushed with his exertions as he tried to regain his breath. These words inspired excited knots in their stomachs, despite the obstacles they would soon face. They were about to leave their homes for an adventure, just the two of them. It was a test of their strength, determination, and independence. Every time their eyes met, they were each renewed with resolve in knowing that they were not alone in their efforts. "I suppose we should start planning?" The words tasted strange in Angeal's mouth.

"Yes. Yes, we should. We'll be needing some..." Genesis fell silent, crossing his arms with a frown. What exactly would they need to start off on their journey? "Maps, I suppose."

"Maps are important," Angeal agreed, his hand grazing thoughtfully over his chin. It was starting to sink in that, having never traveled farther than a few miles outside of Banora, they lacked the critical experience to properly plan their journey. "The Mideelian intercontinental ship schedules too."

"It says here in the brochure that the four infantry admission dates vary every year. We need to find out this year's dates."

"A new compass will be necessary."

"I wonder how far we'll be able to travel in day… We may need better shoes."

"Ah, we'll need proper hiking packs."

"And sleeping bags."

"And a tent."

"And those little travel-sized bottles of shampoo."

"…Yes. Yes, those too." Angeal sighed, dropping down behind his lover and embracing him from behind. "It seems we have a lot of work to do. Not to mention a rather lengthy shopping list. I can ask Mother for more information; she made the trip from Banora to Midgar by herself when she was just about our age." Genesis hummed with agreement, leaning back into the other's touch.

"It's really happening, 'Geal. It's really happening." He leaned back to meet Angeal's eyes, his own glistening with excitement and joy that was mirrored in his smile. They leaned forward for a kiss, but were jolted by the sharp noise of rocks colliding together. "What was that?" Genesis leapt to his feet, Angeal not far behind. They fell deathly silent, pausing to listen for any accompanying voices. They were met only with similar sounds of grinding stones.

"I think it's coming from over there," Angeal murmured, jerking his head toward the eastern side of the cavern littered with massive stalagmites that gave the impression of a forest.

"Well come now, let us investigate!" Genesis dashed forward, dodging around the natural obstacles in his way.

"Gen, wait, maybe we shouldn't go barging through here," Angeal called, nevertheless clamoring after his friend. "We don't know what it is."

"Well we won't know what it is until we look, now will we?" Genesis insisted, his arsenal of impressive logic always at hand. The red-haired man ventured forward, combating caution with adventure as he searched for the source of the clattering rocks. He pulled himself atop a shallow precipice with a grunt, glancing back to ensure that Angeal was close behind. His shoulders jolted when he heard something that sounded like a snarl, followed by the skittering of claws against the stone. The shadows on the wall to his left flickered, and Angeal quickly darted to his side.

"Sounds like we're not alone," Angeal murmured, his heart leaping when he saw a flash of red against the green-tinged rocks.

"A monster?" Angeal couldn't help but smile; Genesis sounded more excited than anything. They stood back-to-back, assessing the situation from every angle. "There, I see it!" A Zolokalter skidded forward along the wall on its six spidery legs, its scorpion tail waving in warning as its purple-lipped spiked mouth gargled at them. "Hmph. I say we give it a little taste of what we learned from that book. What was the name again? _Martial Arts for Morons_, I believe."

"Are you certain close combat is wise? I understand its vomit is toxic."

"Bad breath, then? I suppose I'll just hold mine." Genesis smirked, waiting until the stupid creature was in range before delivering a swift kick to its face. The Zolokalter went sprawling back with a hiss, its claws scratching at the ground with pain. It went charging straight toward them with a lust for vengeance, and Angeal took a stance of his own.

"Come and get it," he muttered, veering an arm back as the creature cocked its head and dashed along the cavern floor. It leapt into the air, descending with a pathetic screech as Angeal punched it in the center of its foremost emerald eye, sending it sprawling against the wall. The creature let out a groan before falling limp to the floor.

"Nice punch," Genesis spoke, stepping forward to prod the thing with his foot. "Of course, I stunned it for you…" Honestly, what would Angeal do without him? He glanced back, his smug grin fading upon seeing Angeal nursing a bloody hand. "Angeal? You alright?"

"Yeah, just nicked the back of my hand on one of its fangs."

Genesis rushed forward, taking the man's hand into his own before kissing his knuckles. "You don't feel faint at all?"

"No. I don't think any poison dripped in."

"Good. Before we leave we're going to buy you a nice pair of sturdy gloves. Seems you have a great potential in hand-to-hand." He turned his attention to the surrounding cavern, his eyebrows slanting into a frown. "Where did that thing come from? I've never seen a monster around here before."

"Sounded like it was digging through the rocks before. Perhaps it squirmed its way in through a crevice." He glanced in the direction the Zolokalter had emerged from, indeed spotting a crack in the wall a meter high and half a meter in diameter at the base. "Look, there."

"You don't think there are many more?" Genesis approached, tapping on the surrounding stone thoughtfully. Or rather, un-thoughtfully.

"Well don't make them angry," Angeal scolded, backing away from the accident waiting to happen. "One was enough." Genesis hummed, giving the wall one last tap before stepping back with a shrug.

"Seems like something has already angered them. Nothing has ever appr-_whoa_!" Genesis gasped as the ground beneath his feet trembled, the rattling sound of a crumbling structure echoing against the cavern walls as the earth swallowed him whole.

"Genesis!" Angeal cried, darting forward to peer down the jagged gap left in his friend's wake. "Are you alright?" He could see Genesis' vibrant red hair quake against a faint light as the teenager shook away his daze.

"Ugh… Yeah, I'm fine." A shifting of rocks was heard, followed by a soft groan. "It's a short drop, I can pro-" His words were swallowed by silence, save for the soft sound of amazement that escaped his lips. "Oh my God," Genesis gasped, cerulean eyes rounding considerably as he stared at an eastward wonder. "Angeal, Angeal! Get down here!"

"What is it?"

"I can't explain it! Just get down here, now!"

Angeal assessed the drop, determining that he could climb back up with ease should the need arise. He cautiously lowered himself down, dropping beside the awe-stricken Genesis. "What…?" The words died on his lips as he gazed in the direction his lover was staring. Their eyes rested upon a glowing beam of green light, shimmering to illuminate the grey stone walls. Its source seemed to be a pile of emerald gem-like entities resting on a webbed, claw-like appendage emerging from the ground. Angeal could not help but take a step closer, his eyes wide as he regarded the unnatural phenomenon of spontaneous light. The color, a serpentine green that wavered without apparent cause, was similar to that of Sephiroth's eyes.

"A natural mako fountain," Genesis whispered, a hand folding curiously just below his lips. "Incredible." He proceeded forward, taking more caution when approaching beauty than he did danger. The soft green light quivered, illuminating miniscule particles floating through the air due to the disturbance in the foundation.

"This must be what gives the cavern its strange coloring." Angeal felt that he ought to be on his knees, paying worship to whatever deity had manifested the Lifestream in such a way. "Aren't they extremely rare?"

"Yes. It's a wonder no one else discovered it before we did." Genesis winced as his left foot connected with material that was flat and smooth, causing a gentle clang to echo through the niche. He glanced down to find the sole of his shoe prodding against a shimmer of red lodged in the cavern floor. Enraptured by the way it glistened in the mysterious light, he knelt down to grasp the hidden entity and yanked to release it from its stone confines. It was deeply buried, emerging to reveal a lengthy rapier rusted with age and neglect. "Angeal, take a look at this!" He held the blade reverently in his hands, running a palm over the flat side of the sword. Rare glimpses though the rust revealed a distinct crimson coloring of the shaft, no doubt once a magnificent weapon.

"I guess we're not the only people who have been here after all." Angeal inclined his head to view the hilt over his friend's shoulder. Once silver, it was grey and crusted with grime that disguised its exquisite design. "You should take it home and polish it up. Maybe it'll be good for some practice on the way to Midgar."

"Perhaps," Genesis murmured, scraping a bit of loose dirt from the blade. His eyes narrowed momentarily and flickered from left to right. "Wait… You don't think it's cursed, do you?"

"Cursed?"

"Yeah. Maybe the spirit of its deceased wielder inhabits it, and will haunt me if I attempt to remove it from this sacred ground!"

Angeal's mouth twisted into a smile. "That's silly, Genesis. If the sword is cursed, Gaia wouldn't have sent the Zolokalter to lure you deeper into the caverns. You were _meant _to find this sword. It's your destiny." When in doubt, the word 'destiny' would always suit his lover's fancy.

"You really think so?" Genesis' eyes lit up at the romanticized notion. "Destiny, huh? It couldn't hurt, I suppose. I've always wanted to try my hand at sword fighting. Come on, let's get going! We have a lot of work to do!" With a last reverent glance at the mako fountain, Genesis tugged on his boyfriend's sleeve enthusiastically. The redhead stood on his toes in an attempt to reach the opening above. With a growl, Genesis leapt upward. His face immediately soured as his fingers just barely missed the lip of the opening. "Ah, damn it!"

Angeal stifled a chuckle, holding his abdomen as it convulsed with laughter. Genesis shot the other a dirty look before flailing his arms in one more fruitless attempt to reach the opening. He was caught by the hips on his way down, Angeal's strong grip offering him necessary, if undesired, assistance. The younger man followed, taking Genesis' hand as not to imply he was beyond help of course. They made their way out of the caverns, the red-haired teenager disregarding his tainted dignity in favor of observing the blade in his hands. "I wonder why it was abandoned, and in front of a mako fountain too… How mysterious!" His eyes glistened with anticipation at the possibilities. He swiped it once through the air, his heart leaping from the very sensation. "I can't wait to polish it up and try it out!" Angeal watched on, eyes gleaming with affection as Genesis bounded toward the entrance of the underground niche. Was this simply the universe indulging in Genesis' fantastic imagination, or something more? Either way, his lover looked strangely natural with a sword in hand.

"Alright," Genesis announced as they emerged from the entrance of the shack, eagerness renewed. He threw open the door, no dramatics spared as he commanded, "Your job is to find us some decent maps and the intercontinental travel schedules. I'll call up Sephiroth and wheedle as much information out of him as I can. At sunset, we'll meet in the tavern and create a plan." He snapped his fingers on the word 'plan', a smirk upturning the corners of his lips.

"Yes, sir!" Angeal promptly saluted, gracing his lover with a swift kiss on the lips before taking off deeper into the village. "I won't let you down, Gen!" he called over his shoulder, earning only a dreamy-eyed wave.

xXxMyCountermelodyRhapsodyxXx

The two little black dots didn't look so far away on the map. The distance was almost inconsequential. Angeal could touch his thumb to one, and his index finger to the other. He had been forced to forge the markings for Banora; the village was lucky to be found on a detailed map of the Mideelian islands. The fine print labeling the city of Midgar was no different than that of any other city, and yet he could feel fate pulling at his instinct when his eyes ran over its text. With a shiver, he smoothed a habitual hand over the maps that covered the coarse wooden surface of the table.

"Angeeeeeal!" The door to the tavern burst open, earning the semi-interested glance of three other residents and the bar tender. "I did it! It took me two hours of dialing my mobile, but I did it!" Genesis crowed, earning wide-eyed stares as he bounded across the room to where his counterpart was seated in the corner. He slammed his palms against the map-plastered table and held his phone into the air with an expression of pure triumph. "I got in touch with the unimaginably evasive Sephiroth!" He whipped out a worn notebook and tossed it onto the table, scribblings and notes decorating the open page. It was then he noticed the multicolored maps spread out along the surface beneath it. His eyes immediately brightened as he plopped down into the chair next to his lover. "Oh, oh, oh! Have you been planning our route? Lay it on me!"

"Can I get you boys anything to drink?" the bartender inquired reluctantly from behind the counter, colored bottles lined up like soldiers at the ready along its surface.

"Two glasses of Banora White, if you wouldn't mind!" Genesis called, before gluing his eyes to the maps below. "So?"

Angeal took a deep breath, taking a pencil into his hand and tapping on Banora. "The inn owner had a brochure detailing transport off of the Mideel islands. It's only a year old, so I'm assuming the information is still good. There are two intercontinental passages from the edge of this island. One travels directly to the southern tip of the eastern continent, where Midgar is waiting on the other side. However, there is a mountain range running through the center of the continent. There is no clear passage through; the journey through them would be dangerous, and there is a nearly impassable swamp on the other side."

"Not our best bet?" Genesis guessed, nodding his thanks as the manager of the tavern set identical glasses of pale golden liquid before them. The redhead took a delicate sip before promptly spitting it out in disgust. "What is _this_?" he demanded, as the sour-faced man wiped droplets from his beard.

"As you requested, two glasses of Banora's finest white wine!"

"No, no! Apple juice, you fool! Banora White apple juice!" Genesis wiped his tongue on his sleeve in disgust as the bartender swiftly removed the glasses from the table. Angeal swore that he saw the man present his middle finger to the teenager while lifting the glasses. "Honestly, Angeal, sometimes I think you and I are the only ones with any brains in this town. Carry on."

Angeal rolled his eyes. "Alright. The other ship will take us south of Wutai and land here in the Gongagan Bay. From there, we can take a cruiser to Costa del Sol that connects with Junon. Overall, the trip can be made in ten days."

Genesis nodded, inclining his head at the light pencil dashes that made up the proposed route. "I see. But we have months to kill between my sixteenth birthday and yours. Why don't we travel along the western continent by foot? It will give us more time to train. Personally, I'm all in favor of a route with a more adventurous feel to it."

"Well, well, well." Angeal crossed his arms and leaned smugly back in his chair. "Never thought I'd see the day when Genesis Rhapsodos would compromise time for practicality. We can make the journey, but it will require a lot of preparation."

"I'm certain Gillian won't let us forget anything," Genesis offered, nodding his reluctant gratitude as the bartender replaced their mistaken drinks. He smelled it prior to taking a sip, and whispered, "You don't think he spat in my drink, did you?"

"Well, you called him a fool and coughed up wine all over him. I wouldn't be surprised. Switch glasses with me if you're worried about it."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Sure. I swap spit with you every day. I won't kill me." Angeal reached for the glass, which was swiftly yanked back by a frowning Genesis.

"Not a chance, Hewley! You are never to exchange bodily fluids with anyone but me!"

"Genesis, shut up! That sounds incredibly inappropriate. Besides, if he spit in your drink, he'd be…"

"He's watching me, isn't he?" Genesis glared, raising his glass in the direction of the bar. "Very well. Desecrate Banora Whites, will he? I'll show him!" He tipped his head back and drained the glass in one swallow, smacking his lips thoughtfully. "Hmm. It didn't taste tainted. Anyway, I called up Sephiroth and he gave me the next four upcoming admission dates. If this is our planned route, then the late winter date is our best bet." He flipped to the miniature calendar in the back of his notebook. "You'll have turned sixteen three weeks before, and it gives us five and a half months to make it to Midgar. Sephiroth explained the whole admission process to me. First, we take a mental assessment. It covers basic comprehension and mathematics, nothing we can't handle. Then there's a preliminary physical evaluation that lasts for two days. Afterwards there is a face-to-face interview with a ShinRa operative. After all of that, we undergo an orientation and a three week conditioning. At the end of those three weeks we receive one final evaluation from our presiding officer. Following that is our admission into the infantry!" Genesis sighed, a dreamy smile pulling at his lips. His leg brushed against his lover's as he stretched in his seat, staring up at the ceiling. "This is it, 'Geal. This is _it_! We're travelling to Midgar, and we're joining SOLDIER."

Knowing better than to evoke caution when Genesis felt as though he had the world in the palm of his hand, Angeal simply smiled. His hand traveled beneath the table and gripped his lover's thigh with reassurance. "Yeah. We are, Gen. And then, when we finally make First Class and get a little vacation time, we'll come straight back to Banora. We'll make sure everyone notices us; maybe we'll take a helicopter, or a private jet or something like that."

Genesis chuckled, threading his fingers together with anticipation. "Of course! We'll be famous by then, naturally. Heroes of the world, protectors of the innocent!"

"Here, here." Angeal raised his own glass, relishing the sweet taste of Dumbapples that reminded him distinctly of Genesis' lips. That taste, somewhat intoxicating, heightened the anticipation in Angeal's stomach. No longer was this a game, or a distant dream. It was a reality. "We're in need of some supplies. The shop on the south side of the village should have everything we need. I can't imagine how they've stayed in business; I can't remember the last time a traveler passed through Banora."

"And why should they? Even people who live here want out," Genesis mumbled, tracing a finger over the proposed route. And was it so wrong to thirst for adventure? To desire more than a humble existence, living off of the land? _And who's to say you can make it? _Genesis shuddered as the voice of his father echoed in mind. _You're worthless, Genesis. You aren't even fit for life here, among the filthy peasants of this village. _His eyes fluttered shut and a mouth clamped over his hand as he felt nausea wash over him. What if he did fail? He couldn't possibly come crawling back to Banora with nothing.

"Gen?" Angeal's voice pulled him from his stupor. "Are you alright?"

The burden in Genesis' heart lifted as a gentle hand rested just beneath his left shoulder blade. What had he been thinking? He had Angeal. "Yeah, I'm fine."

_As long as you're nearby. _


	5. Froggy Frivolity

_**(A/N: Computer crash ate up half of this chapter. Had to rewrite it. An exercise in patience, to be sure.)**_

_Twelve-year-old Angeal Hewley was utterly bewildered. When he had awoken that morning, he found the child prodigy Sephiroth sitting at his kitchen table, being doted upon by his mother. If that wasn't strange enough, he had walked out of his house to find ShinRa official Professor Hollander leaning against the roadside railing and jotting down notes on his clipboard. He would have easily believed the prior day to be a dream, if he was not witnessing this evidence indicating the contrary. The professor barely spared him a glance when Angeal first emerged from his home- then offered a remarkably swift double-take and a wide smile. "Angeal!" Hollander exclaimed, as though seeing a close friend for the first time in a long while. The young man inclined his head with a moment's hesitation; his mother was suspicious of this man, which undoubtedly meant he should be too. Nevertheless, that did not mean that all courtesy should be discarded. _

_Angeal stepped forward, nodding stiffly. "Good morning, Sir." The clipboard that was once so engrossing was discarded atop the railing as Hollander beckoned him with a single hand. At the mercy an elder, Angeal stepped forward while trying to suppress the urge to shove his hands into his pockets and shuffle his feet. It was nerve-wracking to be so closely surveyed, particularly by someone whose entire life comprised of objective analysis. Hollander's eyes were breaking him down from head to toe as he approached, forcing Angeal to avert his eyes nervously._

"_So, Angeal, how old are you now?" the man asked in a way that was probably meant to be kind, but ended up sounding a tad bit patronizing. _

"_Twelve, Sir." _

_Hollander nodded with approval as he ran a thumb over his chin. "Yes, yes. And you've lived in Banora your whole life, correct?" _

"_Yes." Angeal shifted uncomfortably. _

"_And how often do you see Gillian's husband?"_

_The young man's frown deepened and his left foot shuffled backward. "I've never met my father."_

_Hollander's hand seemed to reflexively reach for his clipboard, before jerking back. While he wasn't fluent in communicating with children- well, normal children in any case- he knew the physiological signs of discomfort. Certainly taking notes on the boy wouldn't improve the circumstances. He settled for light conversation. "You know, I used to work with your mother back when she lived in Midgar. She resided in Banora for eighteen years, but her talent in the sciences and medicine drove her to further her education. Have you thought about what you want to do when you're grown, Angeal?"  
_

"_Not really, no." Angeal pursed his lips, eyes shyly flickering to the dirt below. He had always wanted to travel the world with Genesis in a mercenary fashion, but he was old enough now to understand that the world was unpredictable and at times unyielding. He supposed he'd end up following in the footsteps of many Banorans before him, and work in the fields or the village shops. It was disheartening, as there was a piece of him that held tightly to the dreams he had forged alongside his companion._

"_It's a shame really," Hollander continued, reaching out to tousle the boy's hair. Angeal forced himself not to shudder. There was something about this man that made Angeal feel as though he was being spoken to by a shadow. "Your mother tells me you're an intelligent young man. A small village like this only has so much to offer someone with as much potential as you." Potential? Angeal had never thought he'd had more 'potential' than the next person. He settled for remaining silent and the professor continued, "The way you held that monster off yesterday was clever, and demonstrated remarkable bravery. You could go far with those skills, Angeal." The subtle undertone of the conversation was cemented by the SOLDIER brochure the Professor pressed into the boy's hands. _

_It read a phrase that was just as meaningless as it was cliché: "ShinRa: Making History in Pursuing the Future." It was filled with the usual propaganda, consisting of heroic figures in the three shades of SOLDIER uniforms standing at attention. It emphasized pride, honor, strength; qualities that Angeal was convinced should be adopted into any lifestyle, not just one of military origin. Be it a result of his own dignity or the natural aversion of young people to other's control over their decisions, Angeal scoffed at the pamphlet and shoved it between two old schoolbooks. He would decide his own destiny._

"-which adds the materia's status to a weapon or armor, while an Elemental materia will equip a weapon with a respectively linked… Angeal? Are you alright?"

Angeal's hand instinctively crumpled the paper in its grasp and he swiftly returned to moving about the pile of books he knelt over, if only for show. "Yeah. Just… thinking." He shoved the paper into his pocket and glanced behind him to meet his counterpart's eyes. Genesis sat cross-legged against the opposite wall with Rapier strewn across his lap, a polishing rag in one hand and book on materia in the other. Genesis Rhapsodos certainly gave a new meaning to the term elbow grease, he mused silently. Given a few weeks and eight bottles of polish, Genesis had managed to restore the sword to its original grandeur. Its crimson blade, once grey with rust and age, shone brilliantly. The exquisite weapon seemed fit for royalty, and in turn appeared all the more beautiful when wielded by one as stately as Genesis. Upon scraping the hilt clean of debris, the teenager had discovered two materia linked within it- a Fire materia and an Elemental materia, which had thus spurned the teenager's current research of Support materia.

The redhead's lips upturned into a soft smirk, running a sole finger down the smooth length of his blade. "'Just thinking'? One would hope that you of all people would portray the act of thinking with more veneration." Angeal simply cast his lover an affectionate smile, before returning to the pile of books before him. His hand enclosed over several notebooks, some slightly worn with age, and placed them into their respective pile. "You don't honestly intend to take those?" Genesis scoffed, holding the reference volume in his hand higher to disguise his blush.

"That's the plan. I didn't ask you to flesh your creations out on paper just so I could throw them away." Angeal lifted a spiral-bound booklet that was at least two years old, running his thumb over the cardboard cover and flipping it open to skim through its pages.

The redness in Genesis' cheeks deepened. "Whatever. Just don't put them in my pack. You want to lug that useless drivel around, do it yourself." He went back to polishing his sword viciously, unable to train his darting eyes on the text before him. Angeal shrugged, tucking the books under one arm and making his way into the kitchen where their traveling supplies had accumulated against the wall. It was time for another supply check anyway, despite the fact that he completed such checks over four times a day. Genesis made fun of him, but Angeal was _not _about to travel all the way to the edge of the Mideel Islands just to trudge home the next day to ask his mother for a can opener. _Compass, flashlights, maps, water filter, dice? What are those for? Oh, good. The can opener. _

"Checking the supplies again?"

Angeal turned around to find his mother leaning against the front door, arms full of paper grocery bags. He instinctively stepped forward and took them from her, Gillian's sad smile not going unnoticed. Angeal's heart felt a pang of sorrow, knowing that today would be the last day he would be near enough to help his mother with the groceries, or tend to the outdoor bushes for her, or call up the doctor for her if she fell ill... No. He didn't even want to think about that. It took the two of them only half the time to put away the groceries, as Gillian needed only to shop for herself from here on out. Angeal's chest continued to tighten as he put away the last can of green beans. He shifted, the crumpled paper in his pocket suddenly feeling heavier than it ought to. 

"Mom? Are you sure you'll be alright without me?" He kept his back to Gillian, even when he felt her cool hands comb through his hair.

"You're having second thoughts?"

Angeal's lips twitched with a halfhearted smile. His mother saw through him as though he was a glass of water. "I'd stay if you wanted me to."

Gillian gently turned him around, somewhat relieved to see the confusion in Angeal's eyes. It was a sign that he still needed her even now, and such a reminder was nothing short of a blessing. She smoothed a hand over his cheek with a familiar smile. "Ever since you were five years old, you were playing SOLDIER with Genesis. Building forts, defeating monsters, navigating the swamps of Wutai… A child isn't afraid to admit what he truly desires. Even when you were little, you two desired adventure. The chance to be heroes. It's okay to want something for yourself, Angeal. I didn't raise you to take care of me; I raised you so that you could live a life of your own."

Angeal met his mother's soft smile with one of his own, rubbing the back of his neck with a sigh. "I'm just nervous, I guess. Even now, none of this seems real."

Gillian took her son by the hand and ushered him toward the front door, anticipation underlying her gaze. "I have a parting gift for you, Angeal."

"Mom, you…" Angeal's words died on his lips as he rounded the doorframe and saw the sword leaning against the wall. But it wasn't just any sword. It was a beautiful, sleek, very large sword reminiscent of the most heroic of weapons. The crimson hilt met the golden base, from which emerged a single-edged blade that was approximately five and a half feet. In light of the weapon's glory, he barely registered the hands clasping his shoulders with pride.

"The blacksmith delivered it just this morning. It's one of a kind. The Buster Sword, he called it. Your father worked very hard to save up money for you and I; I know he would have wanted you to be properly equipped on a journey such as this."

"It's wonderful," Angeal breathed, his heart swelling upon bearing witness to this majestic sword that was now his. There was a sense of reverent possessiveness that Angeal had never felt before, had never had the _chance _to feel. This was his father's hard work in a tangible form, and it was his to wield. He reached out and grasped the hilt, a surge of power jolting straight up his arm. It was heavy to lift, but manageable as he raised it with his right hand and clutched the blunt edge with his left. He bowed his head, overwhelmed by the significance of the blade. This was the manifestation of his father's honor. _His _honor. "Thank you, Mother. I'll take care of it."

"Use it to take care yourself, Angeal," Gillian said with a chuckle, embracing the teenager from behind. "You have quite the journey ahead of you. Stay safe." The last word had a pleading inflection to which Angeal sharply nodded, resting a hand on over his mother's.

"We will."

Every step was surreal as Angeal made his way back into the house, where Genesis was hovering over the kitchen counter, slicing a pile of Dumbapples. The knife halted in mid-chop when Genesis caught sight of Angeal, sword in hand. His eyes swerved over the blade before meeting his lover's somewhat dazed eyes, and a smile drifted across his lips. _'Beautiful', _Genesis mouthed, before going right on to his chopping. Angeal laid the weapon to rest against the wall and returned to the inventory. When he declared that everything was in order, can opener and all, Angeal was dragged by the arm out the door and into the apple orchards, where he was cunningly coerced into a game of hide-and-seek suspiciously akin to the ones of their childhood. The younger man was left with the barest light of dusk and several acres of Banora White trees to explore, murmuring aloud every so often:

"I still remember… This is where we first met, Gen. Ten years ago."

"These trees used to look like a forest when we were little."

"I'm going to miss this place. You and I spent so much time here."

He rounded isle after isle of trees, only half-heartedly seeking out his companion. It was enough just to know he was nearby. It was almost pitch-black before a nearby tree rustled as Genesis dropped from its uppermost branches and practically into the other's lap. The redhead grasped his neck with one hand and pressed a kiss against his throat with a whisper, "Gotcha."

Angeal scoffed, intertwining his hands around the other's waist and pulling him close. "And here I thought I was the one chasing you."

Genesis purred as their necks pressed flush together, rubbing up against Angeal in manner similar to a feline. "Chase me all you want, 'Geal. It's fruitless, really. I'll always be right beside you."

"That's a relief. Travelling across the world would be a drag without Genesis Rhapsodos." Their lips met in a kiss, the last one they would share in the apple orchards of Banora.

xXxMyCountermelodyRhapsodyxXx

"You'll write me every so often?"

"Every week."

"And you'll contact me once you reach the Western Continent?"

"I promise."

"And you'll brush your teeth?"

A tolerant sigh. "Of course, Mom." 

Gillian embrace around Angeal tightened, subconsciously wondering when her son had grown to be taller than herself. The teenager leaned down to kiss her cheek, allowing his mother to run a hand through his hair. "Oh, Angeal," she whispered, closing her eyes as she sought not to cry. "You've made me so proud. I know you'll be okay."

Angeal nodded, inclining his head to meet his mother's eyes. "The next time you see me, I'll be a member of SOLDIER. I won't let you down."

Gillian chuckled and clasped his shoulders, leaning back to look the boy- _man_- up and down. "I know, Son. I've never doubted you." Angeal finally stepped away, only to be replaced with a fervent Genesis. "Happy Birthday, Dear."

"Thank you for taking such good care of me," he said softly, drawing Gillian into his arms and squeezing her to the point of breathlessness.

"Just make sure that _you _take care of my son," she chided with a motherly smile, earning a swift nod.

Genesis winked, jabbing his thumb at his chest. "I'll deliver your son back in one piece."

"Angeal is lucky to have a friend like you," Gillian murmured, as the redhead kissed her cheek and withdrew with a backward glance at his lover.

"I'm the lucky one," he breathed, watching as Angeal holstered the Buster Sword to his back. No, not luck. It could only have been destiny to meet, befriend, and be loved by Angeal Hewley. The teenagers pulled on their packs with spurring moments of hesitation, as though expecting to wake up from a surreal dream.

Angeal turned back to his mother, raising his hand in farewell. "Goodbye," he called, nearly overcoming to the clenching in his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too." Gillian blew them each a kiss, settling a hand on the doorframe to steady her weak knees. "Be careful out there!"

Angeal glanced toward Genesis, who pointedly tapped the compass in his palm and jerked his head to the left. "We're due east," the redhead said, his eyes glazed with pure excitement. Angeal understood all too well; it was a big world, and they were finally getting their chance to see it. Adorning a smile of both sadness and anticipation, he nodded at his mother whose hand laid to rest just above her heart. With nothing more to say, the two teenagers turned their backs to their hometown and set forward on the gravel path that soon turned into grass beneath their feet as they rounded the last hill of the Banora property lines. Angeal gave a backward glance toward the village, his lips pursed with what seemed to be hesitation. "She'll be lonely in that house by herself," he murmured, shoving his hands into his pockets as he overlooked Banora.

Genesis huffed with amusement, keeping his eyes fixed on the grassy plains ahead. He refused to grace the Rhapsodos manor with his gaze moments away from his freedom. "Gillian raised a son like you as a single mother, Angeal. You can't tell me she's not a strong woman."

Angeal sighed, a smile spreading across his lips. Genesis tried to will away a blush when a pair of lips grazed his cheek "Thanks, Gen." Public gestures of affection, once stifled in fear of word spreading to their respective guardians, were utterly refreshing for the red-haired teenager. 

_I do hope my parents were looking out the window. _With a smug smile, Genesis consulted the map he drew from his pocket. "It's a straight shot to the harbor. Mostly grasslands and fields. If we keep a steady pace, we'll get there by mid-afternoon."

"Steadily walking or steadily running?" Angeal asked with a raised eyebrow. He was _not _sprinting his way to the edge of the island. The pack was heavy enough as it is.

"Brusquely striding." Genesis winked, handing the map over to Angeal before slipping the compass around his neck and inside of his shirt. He set forth with his lover by his side, unable to suppress the grin plastered across his face. In four hours' time, however, that grin gradually faded into a pout.

"I really thought we would have run into some action by now," the Rhapsodos complained, side-stepping a rock jutting precariously out of the ground.

"Action?"

"Yeah, like a monster or a natural disaster. Or at least a farmer with a pitchfork." Genesis sighed, stopping on the path to consult his compass. His eyes shifted to the corn fields that lay across the breadth of the land before them. "Going around the field will take too much time. We should navigate through it."

"Let's take a break, then," Angeal said, whipping his pack off of his back and tossing it off of the road. He didn't dare remove the Buster Sword; its weight was a constant reminder of his responsibility. "We can practice for a while. How is that for action?"

Genesis smirked, heaving his own burden off of his shoulders and rotating his shoulders back. "I suppose it'll have to do." A well-aimed kick to the chest was the only indication that the fight had begun. Angeal blocked it with his forearm and caught the other by the ankle, to which Genesis merely bent over backwards (demonstrating commendable flexibility that left Angeal rather slack-jawed), yanked out of the teenager's grasp, and flipped right-side up. "You fight too fair," the redhead teased, as Angeal waited for him to regain his balance before throwing a left hook that was easily parried.

"Would you rather me fight like an underhanded dog?" Angeal dodged a blow to the stomach, recoiling slightly as he the sole of his shoe sunk onto uneven ground.

"Whatever it takes-" A pause as Genesis ducked out of range of a swift fist. "To keep you alive."

"Dying with honor is better than living without it," Angeal said sharply, employing an on-the-spot combination that landed Genesis in a perilous elbow lock.

Genesis' lips twitched downward, squirming as his back was pressed against Angeal's chest and his arms pinned. "Ridiculous. I'd rather have a dishonorable lover than a dead one. It's all irrelevant I suppose." He leaned his head back into the crook of the man's neck, able to catch his eyes with a sweet smile. "I'd die before I let anything happen to you."

"How romantic," Angeal murmured, releasing the other with a frown. "Or at least, it would be without the imagery of your death."

"Think nothing of it. A First Class SOLDIER is always a few steps ahead of death." Genesis knelt to rummage through his pack, leaving Angeal to shut his eyes and calm the sweeping nausea he felt at the very prospect. It was all he could do to catch the wrapped sandwich aimed at his face. "Your mother made these for us this morning. I'd almost forgotten." They sat back-to-back on the side of the road, with Genesis making commentary on the book in his lap between bites.

"The author wouldn't have such trouble keeping my attention if the protagonist would cease with these dreadful monologues. Stylistically she's wonderful, but reading this is almost emotionally taxing," Genesis continued, his words having little effect on Angeal's stoic expression as he took mechanical bites of his sandwich.

Genesis… dead. Genesis being skewered at the end of a Wutaian blade. Genesis being devoured by a Bandersnatch. Genesis succumbing to mako poisoning. Angeal swallowed hard, slouching against his lover with a blank stare. No. Fearing Genesis' death was implicating that he doubted his lover's abilities. Which he didn't. Therefore, he had nothing to fear.

Somehow, this crystal clear logic did nothing to quell his dread.

xXxMyCountermelodyRhapsodyxXx

Genesis couldn't help but stare. He had heard multiple recounts of the ocean in stories and poetry. However, nothing amounted to the experience of witnessing it. "It goes on forever," he whispered aloud, leaning over the dirty white railing that lined the edge of the small harbor. The water extended for miles on end, an intriguing mix of blues and greens that rippled from the landing of birds or disturbances from sea dwellers. The scent was salty, yet fresh and intoxicating. Water. Endless, vast, uninhibited. It was more than he'd dared to dream of. Angeal's reappearance was barely noted until a pair of tickets was waved in front of his eyes. He blinked, focusing on the bracketed text.

DESTINATION: GONGAGAN BAY

DEPARTURE TIME: 1500

ESTIMATED TRAVEL TIME: 16 HOURS

"It's two thirty" Angeal spoke, squeezing the other's shoulders with anticipation. "They're ready for us to board."

"Yeah," Genesis whispered, allowing himself to be dragged up the metal ramp that led to the small ship awaiting them at the edge of the bay. Angeal flashed the tickets at the attendant before stepping over the six-inch gap between the ramp and the liner. The redhead followed, suppressing a smile as his lover ducked his head just a little too late to avoid hitting his head on the low ceiling. Hand-in-hand they descended the nearest stairwell, ignoring the worn red carpet and the gaudy seashell wallpaper decorating the hideous corridors. Freedom was freedom, no matter the form it took. Angeal stopped at a bright blue door with white trim, upon which the golden number 301 was plastered. "You got us a personal cabin?"

Angeal smiled mischievously, pulling a small bronze key out of his pocket and unlocking the door. "Happy Birthday, Gen." The door swung open, and Genesis' shoulders sagged in amazement. It was a mere one hundred square feet, with barren white walls that were splotched with water damage and frayed green rugs that resembled vomit. There was a single round window on the far side, the sole source of light for the cabin. In spite of the poorly furbished surroundings, there was one beautiful blessing that made it all worthwhile.

"A bed," Genesis breathed as though he could hardly believe what he saw, heaving his pack off of his shoulders and tossing it to the side. Angeal followed suit, pleased by his lover's delirium. It was an actual bed. Metal frame, mattress, and all. "I haven't slept on a proper bed in months."

Angeal chuckled, wrapping his arms around his slender lover and pressing his lips up against his neck. "Who ever said anything about sleeping?"

And indeed when morning came, the only rest Genesis had gained was between orgasms. The white sheets were moist and cool beneath his body, and the bliss-riveted sixteen-year-old could only stare up at the ceiling with a silly smile on his face. The sheets rustled and Angeal popped out of their midst, resting his chin on the other's stomach with a grin. Genesis ran his hands through the shaggy, disheveled hair that tickled his abdomen with a whisper, "Best birthday ever."

"I try." Angeal crawled up his lover's body and bestowed a kiss upon his lips before settling at his side with an arm draped lazily over his torso. "Check out the view."

Genesis lolled his head to the side toward the small window, catching sight of the eastern sky illuminating with soft violet hues. The ocean below mimicked the coloring, rippling from the force of the passing ship. "It's lovely," he murmured, his hands curling around the other's shoulders. "I'm willing to bet the sky in Cosmo Canyon is even more beautiful around this time."

"We'll know for ourselves soon enough." Angeal slunk out of the lumpy bed with a touch of reluctance, rummaging through his pack and dressing under the watchful eyes of his boyfriend. He pulled on a pair of loose jeans and a T-shirt before kneeling to lace his boots. "I'll go find us breakfast. You want some coffee?"

"Tea, if you wouldn't mind." Genesis arched his back in a deep stretch, sitting up to glance about the room as the door closed behind the other. Where had Angeal thrown his shirt? He distinctly remembered the trajectory being aimed toward the door. He scoured the floor for his clothing and exchanged them with those in his pack. Genesis dressed lightly, sliding on a red muscle shirt and a pair of black cutoffs. He pulled a compact mirror out of the front pocket of his pack and held it up to survey his tousled hair. The teenager suddenly regretted allowing it to grow to his shoulders, keeping in mind that he would no longer have the time to tend to it. But Angeal _had _said it looked nice… Well, he was always prepared. He secured it back with a hair tie, unable to stifle a yawn as Angeal emerged from the corridor with a tray of fruit and two steaming mugs.

"This is all they had that didn't look moldy," Angeal spoke apologetically, tossing an apple to his lover.

"Thanks." Genesis wrinkled his nose at the apple. It was _red_. Who had ever heard of a red apple? He graced it with a grudging bite. It was no Dumbapple, but it would do. "When I was looking over the map yesterday, I saw that the Gongagan Bay leads us straight into the forest. Will we be going through it, or around it?"

"Through it, I should think." Angeal blew on his coffee, trying to block the bitter smell from his senses. "We should get used to navigating in a condensed terrain. There is a materia dealer stationed at the bay, so we can stock up and gain some practice. We may meet up with some higher level monsters, so we should train a bit with our weapons before we barge on in." Angeal frowned, catching sight of Genesis enthralled staring. "What?"

"You sound like a battle commander. You should talk like that more often. It's sexy."

Angeal blamed his blush on the heat of his coffee.

xXxMyCountermelodyRhapsodyxXx

"Ah, ah! Just- just give me a minute!" Genesis fumbled with the materia linked onto his glove. "I've got it, I've got it!" Angeal flinched as the claw of the Grand Horn tore at the tree where his head had been only moments ago. He could feel the resulting brush of air sweep the side of his body as he stumbled back, rounding the monster so that they cornered it from opposite sides.

"Ice!"

"Fire!"

The resulting attacks nullified each other in a flash of light, leaving the monster blinded but otherwise unharmed. The teenagers' eyes met, and Genesis paled considerably. "We have _got_ to get organized here," he called, drawing Rapier and pressing his Fire materia snugly into its slot.

"I agree." Angeal's eyes narrowed as he drew the Buster Sword from his back. As reluctant as he was to employ the sword in battle, it was probably better not to throw a punch at a creature with horns protruding out of its every surface. "Now, while it's disorientated!" They lunged forward, Genesis from the right and Angeal from the left. Three swipes from each and the monster collapsed with a huff, lifeless and unmoving.

"Ha!" Genesis smirked, whipping Rapier back into its sheath. "Did you see that combo? Golden."

"Very impressive." Angeal let out a sigh of relief, restoring the Buster Sword to his place and nudging the monster cautiously with his foot. It lay unmoving, but one could never be too sure. It was the third monster they had fought that day, and not without difficulty. The importance of communication and strategy was becoming all the more clear with every battle they fought. Learning how to effectively link materia, knowing the warning signs of a monster's special attack, employing the forest as a natural defense… There was indeed more to fighting than swinging a sword around and calling it a day. He glanced up at the dimming sky, before turning to Genesis with a grin. "Let's head back over to the clearing. I'll gather the firewood if you set up camp."

The redhead scoffed, rolling his eyes at the man. "We're in a _forest_. There's firewood _everywhere._" Nevertheless Genesis set off toward the campsite without hesitation. He would much rather put together the tent than poke around for filthy sticks. Of course, that was his opinion prior to opening the tent's manual.

"Fold under short edges of stake loops 1/4" and crease. Fold loops in half lengthwise and finger press. Unfold loops and fold raw edges of loops to center fold line. Fold loops in half lengthwise and draw seam… Aw, damn."

Genesis untangled the canvas material from the poles and frowned at the manual. "What the hell? Angeal, I'm in need of your assistance!"

"Give me a second. I almost have it." Angeal furiously rubbed two sticks together over the fire pit to no avail. He sighed, trying to glare the wood into submission.

Genesis rose and joined the other at the far side of the clearing. "Allow me to try!" He activated his fire materia, turning a healthy pile of firewood into a dusty pile of ashes. Angeal raised an eyebrow. "Oops. Sorry."

"It's a forest. There's plenty more where that came from." Angeal got back onto his feet, brushing the residue from his pants. "I'll be right back."

Genesis simply frowned, waving his hand to produce a slightly more subdued flame. "Almost got it." After several tries, the resulting fire was still far too powerful. _Control, Genesis. Control. _He channeled the magic into a snap of his fingers, resulting in a spark. "Alright! Angeal, I got it!" He glanced over his shoulder and strained his hearing, met with only silence. _He should have been back by now. _He rose, making his way toward the edge of the forestry in which Angeal had disappeared. "Angeal?"

Genesis' heart leapt against his ribs when he saw the edge of the Buster Sword from behind a tree, lying listlessly on the ground. Angeal would _never _leave his weapon in such a state. He drew Rapier immediately, rounding the tree as his eyes soaked in the scene. A pile of wood lay scattered against the tree's base, and atop the hilt of the Buster Sword stood… a frog? Genesis inclined his head suspiciously as the green frog stared at him with wide eyes. "What have you done to Angeal?" he demanded, jabbing his sword in the direction of the amphibian. The frog croaked, giving a small hop in its place. Genesis leaned forward, his brow furrowing as he met the frog's intent stare. How unusual; the frog had blue eyes. His jaw dropped. "…Angeal?"

The frog croaked.

Genesis shook his head. No. It couldn't be. But just to be sure… "Hop three times if you're Angeal."

One, two, three.

"Oh, no." Genesis swallowed hard, staring intently at the amphibian. "Seriously?"

"Ribbit."

"Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, _no_." Genesis began to pace furiously, those big blue _frog _eyes following his movements. "Okay, okay. I've heard of this. The Frog status. But how do we heal it?" He glanced downward, scolding himself for half-expecting an answer. "Um, um… I'll call Sephiroth! That's what I'll do!" Genesis yanked his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed his friend with shaky fingers.

"_We're sorry. The number you have dialed is temporarily inactive." _

"Damn!" Genesis flipped the phone shut, nervously swallowing. "Oh, God. What's Gillian going to do to me when she finds out I let her son get turned into a frog? We have to fix this! I know there's a way!" Genesis lifted the Buster Sword with one hand and held the other out for Angeal to climb into. "Ew. You're all slimy." The frog croaked with indignity, as Genesis held it to his chest and jogged back to camp. He set Angeal gently on the grass and set the sword down beside him, before rummaging through his pack for the monster guide. He flipped hurriedly to the Gongagan section, glancing up every three seconds to make sure Angeal was still there… and still a frog. "There!" His eyes met a picture of a similar frog in the manual, with the title 'Touch Me Frog' next to it.

Attacks: Frog Song, Frog Jab

Found in Gongaga area. The Touch Me Frog has the ability to inflict the status ailment Frog. It is immune to Frog and Small statuses.

"That's it?" Genesis yelled at the manual, tossing it aside with mounting fear. "Okay, okay, okay. Um, Gongaga! We'll go to Gongaga! Someone there will know what to do!" He was reluctant to leave the campsite alone, but it was too close to nightfall to worry about anything but reaching the village. He whipped the map out of his pocket and glanced at the little dot that they had used to mark their current position. _Good. Only a few miles away. _He tucked the map away and consulted the compass around his neck before reaching over to pick up Angeal. He flinched; the teenager felt so fragile in his frog-like state.

Genesis cradled the frog to his chest as he ran, dodging trees and trying his best not to panic. His boyfriend was a frog. A _frog. _This would not serve to strengthen the foundation of their relationship. He certainly didn't like the idea of sticking his lover into a tank and feeding him crickets. Genesis breathed a sigh of relief as he caught sight of a straw rooftop peeking through the trees, glancing downward to see if Angeal was well. "Help! Somebody, help!" Genesis burst into the small village and glanced from left to right, eyes locking onto a boy heaving a large wooden bucket with both hands. Genesis assessed him to be around ten-years-old, an age of reasonable intelligence.

"Hey, kid! Where do they sell restorative items around here?" he demanded, to which the spiky-haired boy jerked his head to his left.

"It's the shop with the red door, across from the inn-"

Genesis sprinted forward.

"But it's closed for the night."

The redhead groaned, digging his heels into the ground and falling to his knees.

"Mister?" The boy set down the pail and jogged to the teenager's side, bright cerulean eyes wide with amazement at the man's dramatics. "What's the matter?"

Genesis held out Angeal evidentially with an expression of dismay. "My friend. He was turned into a frog."

"Oh, that's real easy to fix!"

Genesis leapt to his feet, towering over the young boy with a desperate plea. "How?"

A wide grin spread across his lips, to which Genesis' stomach inexplicably turned. "You have to kiss him!"

The Rhapsodos stared. "You're kidding."

"Nope! People living here get turned into frogs when they're not careful! They just need a kiss, that's all."

Genesis frowned, staring down at the frog clasped in his hands. He had heard a fairytale once that consisted of a princess kissing an amphibian to return him to his princely state. Perhaps that tale had a foundation in Gongagan frogs? He glanced from the boy staring him down intently to the frog in his hands. "Well, if that's what it takes," he murmured, raising Angeal up to his eyelevel. He felt his face melt into one of disgust, explaining in a whisper, "It's not that I don't find you attractive. I love you no matter what you look like." Granted, it was a lot easier to kiss his handsome _human _boyfriend. _Okay, Genesis. It's just Angeal. _The Genesis shut his eyes, puckered his lips, and leaned forward to press his lips against the frog's mouth. _Ewwwwww! _

When he opened his eyes, a frog was staring back at him.

"Hahaha! I can't believe you fell for that!"

Genesis' blood ran hot as he turned toward the little boy, eyes narrowed in fury. "You little-!" He was promptly interrupted by a flask being thrust into his face.

"Here you go! That's a Remedy. I promise it'll work." He grinned, seemingly unaffected by Genesis' bloodthirsty glare. The teenager took the flask into his hand, noting that the seal was still intact.

"Think we should trust him?" Genesis grimaced. If he was willing to try a kiss, he was willing to try anything.

"Ribbit!"

"Very well. Open wide." Genesis popped the cap off of the container and the frog obediently opened its mouth. A few gulps later and Angeal was standing before them, slightly dazed but still in one piece.

Before the redhead could throttle the little boy for making him kiss a frog, Angeal turned to him and kindly asked, "What's your name?"

"I'm Zack! Zack Fair!" he said proudly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, thank you very much for your help, Zack." Angeal ruffled the spiky raven hair, which molded back into place without assistance. Zack smiled, while Genesis' jaw dropped. How dare Angeal side with that petulant child! "You're a very clever boy to carry that Remedy around with you."

"Everyone should! Those frogs can sneak up on you when you're not lookin'!"

"Well we've learned our lesson," Angeal said with a scowl, turning back to his silently fuming boyfriend. "It's too dark for us to make our way back to camp," he said quietly, as the sky was now dyed a deep blue. He dug his hand into his empty pocket, fears recognized. "I left my wallet back at camp."

"Mine only has twenty gill," Genesis mumbled. "I hid the rest in our packs in case we were stolen from." They shared a pathetic expression. No money, no cozy room at the inn. 

"That's okay!" Zack chirped, tapping Angeal insistently on the shoulder. "You can stay at my house!" The ten-year-old picked his bucket up once more, staggering under its weight until Angeal sympathetically lifted it for him. It was full of water, he noted, suggesting that the town must indeed be underdeveloped if the water was fetched from a natural source.

"Thank you very much, Zack. We would really appreciate that. If it's alright with your parents, of course." 

Zack nodded fervently, gesturing for the teenagers to follow him. "Yeah! They don't mind."

They fell a few steps behind, Genesis whispering into the other's ear, "Tell me Angeal, how does it feel to be a frog?"

"How does it feel to _kiss _a frog?"

Genesis didn't make another mention of it.

They arrived at a small house on a western incline and upon the opening of the door, the sweet smell of a homemade supper riled their senses. "Mom, Dad! I brought the water!" The boy bounded into the kitchenette, dodged a small square table, and hugged a dark-haired woman around the waist with a silly grin. "My new friends too!"

"Friends?" The woman smoothed a hand through the boy's hair as she glanced up, mouth rounded slightly when she saw the teenagers standing at the doorframe. "Oh! Please, come in!"

Angeal lifted the bucket of water and carefully crossed the linoleum, setting it down on the counter with a courteous smile. While Angeal charmed their hostess, Genesis surveyed their surroundings. It was a small house, built much like Angeal's old home in its compacted nature. A single room encompassed the kitchen, dining room, and living room, hosting rustic furniture that had no doubt been passed down for a few generations. The adjacent hallway led to three separate rooms, most likely two bedrooms and a washroom. No evidence pointing to maniacal mass murderers.

"My name is Angeal, and this is my friend Genesis. We're passing through on our way to Midgar."

"Midgar?" The woman's eyes glistened with admiration as she tended to the pots bubbling on the stove. "My, that's quite a ways. Where are you from?"

"Banora. It's a small village in the Mideelian Islands. We were unable to get back to our campsite before dark, and your son offered us refuge for the night."

"Oh, of course! We have plenty of food and spare blankets."

Angeal forced a smile onto his face. _That's what my mother used to say. _"Thank you very much. Your hospitality is overwhelming."

A man emerged from the side door, arm stacked full of firewood. His hair was remarkably spiked, in semblance of his son's. Mrs. Fair launched into an explanation, gesturing to the teenagers by her side with a wooden spoon. "Honey, these young men are en route to Midgar! They'll be staying with us tonight. Traveled from the Mideelian Islands, you know."

"Is that so?" Mr. Fair shifted the wood under one arm so that he could shake each of their hands in turn. "What business do you have in Midgar, if you don't mind me asking?"

"We're going to join SOLDIER," Genesis interjected proudly.

"ShinRa built a mako reactor here in Gongaga a few years ago. Ever since they send in their operatives whenever we have monster trouble. They've been exceptionally accommodating."

"I wanna join SOLDIER when I grow up!" Zack chirped, to which his father laughed as he leaned over to feed the fire within the stove.

"You have quite a few years to think about it, Son," he chuckled, giving the boy a light push. "Go clean your room, so our guests will feel welcome." Zack sped into the hallway, his parents glancing fondly after him.

"Silly boy just can't sit still," Mrs. Fair hummed, reaching for a spice canister behind the nearby toaster. "Yes, ShinRa has always been willing to assist us ever since they built the mako reactor. Of course, one has to wonder if the spike in monster activity is worth it. We have many families with young children here in Gongaga. And knowing Zack, he wouldn't run away from a monster. He would charge right up to the thing and throw a rock at it."

"The makings of a true hero," Genesis said, sharing a secret smile with his lover.

Watching Angeal interact with the Fair family over dinner was truly a spectacle to Genesis. The younger teenager managed to charm all three residents without so much as batting an eye. Genesis remained silent, feeling awkward and out of place in a family setting whereas Angeal seemed at peace answering the Fairs' numerous questions- about their hometown, their aspirations, their journey. It wasn't until young Zack had coaxed Angeal into curling up on his bed and reading him a story that Genesis realized what was bothering him. It hit him harder than a ton of bricks as he sat on the floor at the far side of the mattress, chin resting on his folded arms as he watched Zack struggle to stay awake while snuggled up against Angeal.

Angeal was a family man in the making. He learned fundamental values from his mother, while the sword he carried exemplified his work ethic and strength as inherited from his father. He was wholesome, where Genesis saw himself as fragmented. He had difficulty trusting people, and he could live the rest of his life contentedly if the only person close to him was Angeal. But his lover was the type of man one might envision marrying a nice young woman, having six beautiful children, and retiring in the countryside.

_Is this life right for Angeal? Am _I _right for Angeal? _

Angeal was in the middle of reading about the protagonist's attempt to combat a Chimera when he realized that young Zack Fair had fallen asleep in his oversized sweats and T-shirt, clinging to his side as though he was a teddy bear. Genesis silently agreed with the imagery. In what must have been a five-minute operation, Angeal slowly eased his way out of the boy's arms and readjusted him so that he was properly aligned. After pulling the thin comforter over the boy, he slid down next to Genesis with a smile that seemed so… _contented_. The red-haired released a subconscious sigh, to which Angeal leaned over and whispered, "What's wrong?"

Genesis shrugged, resting his head on the other's shoulder. "Nothing. Just a long day."

"Liar," Angeal spoke playfully, wrapping an arm around the teenager's waist. "You've been quiet all night. Are you uncomfortable here?"

"No, no. They've been very welcoming." Genesis sighed, allowing his eyes to sweep the small room from the cold wooden floors to the rough plaster of the ceiling. He looked anywhere but into the other's eyes. How was he to explain his apprehension of his lover abandoning him in favor of the white picket fence life? When he finally turned to meet Angeal's gaze, he found those sapphire orbs half-lidded, reflecting the smirk pulling at the younger's lips. "What?"

"Just thinking about that kiss you gave me," he murmured, raising a hand to cup Genesis' face and running a thumb over his lips. "You were a regular Prince Charming."

The redhead smiled, leaning into his lover's touch and bringing their lips millimeters apart. "Yeah? Well, you make a pretty cute frog."

"All that's left is for us to live happily ever after."

"Forever?" Genesis breathed, feeling the familiar butterflies he'd felt the very first time they had verbally expressed their love.

"Forever." The promise was sealed with a kiss. Angeal rose to extinguish the oil lamp at Zack's bedside, smiling fondly at the young boy before blowing out the fire and shuffling his way to the center of the room where Mrs. Fair had laid out blankets for them to sleep. Genesis crawled next to him, slipping under the covers and pressing his body inconspicuously against that of the other's. An arm wrapped around him, and Genesis decided then and there that forever was just long enough.

xXxMyCountermelodyRhapsodyxXx

"Gen?" Angeal shook his lover gently until cerulean eyes fluttered open, accompanying a sleepy smile.

"You ready to get goin'?" Genesis whispered with a wince, his lower back aching as a result of the harsh wooden floor he had slept upon.

"Yeah. I don't want them to have to feed us breakfast. Besides, we need to find our way back to camp." With suppressed yawns they pulled on their boots and silently made their way through the house by the weak light of dawn. Genesis slipped the twenty gill in his wallet on the kitchen counter as he passed, earning a secret smile from his lover. The redhead shrugged. He didn't want the Fair family to think they had escaped into the night, making off with their priceless heirlooms like ungrateful mongrels.

Genesis shivered upon stepping outside, wrapping his arms around his torso as he tried to focus his drifting eyes. "Never got this cold in Banora," he said softly, shutting the door behind them. He extracted the map from his pocket and flicked open his compass, gesturing eastward with a flick of his head. "Just a few miles. Let's jog it. It'll feel good to do a little running without our packs."

Angeal nodded, arching his back as he took a few preliminary steps. "Alright. Let's hope no animals got into our stuff, eh?"

Before they could take off, they were interrupted by an exceptionally loud, "Wait!" They froze as the door to the Fair household burst open, revealing a wide-awake Zack, still clad in his pajamas. Genesis raised an eyebrow as the boy as he drew himself up to his fullest height (a remarkable four and a half feet) and said, "I wanna come with you! I wanna be strong and I join SOLDIER, like you guys!"

Angeal stifled a chuckle stemming in the back of his throat as he stepped forward to ruffle the boy's hair. "I'm afraid you're not quite old enough to join ShinRa just yet. Besides, you would miss-" Angeal caught himself, "be missed by your parents.

The ten-year-old's lips pursed in a pout. "But I'm tough! I can do it!"

_Absolutely intimidating, _Genesis mused, as Angeal nodded wisely and spoke, "I know you can. If being in SOLDIER is really your dream, then you have to work for it. Understand?" A fierce nod. "You have to take the time to train and study, and you can never _ever_ give up. Then when you're sixteen, you can travel to Midgar too and join ShinRa. We'll already be there, so we can show you the ropes. If you focus and start preparing now, you'll be the best before you know it."

"I promise!" Zack saluted the man promptly, his wide grin making the gesture look out of place.

"We'll see you soon, then," Angeal said, waving his hand in farewell.

"Bye! And Genesis? Sorry I made you kiss a frog."

Genesis scoffed, folding his arms at his chest and leaning over to survey the runt. "It's alright. It'll give us something to laugh about when we meet up again. But seriously, tell anyone and I'll smash your face in."

"He's lying," Angeal interjected. "Genesis is a big softie."

"Am not!" 

"Are so."

"Am not!"

"Are so."

"Am not!"

"Are so."

Angeal ducked an oncoming punch and ran off, Genesis hot on his heels. "Goodbye Zack! See you soon!"

And despite the odds, Angeal believed it.


	6. Egotistical Escapades

**(A/N: My apologies for the long wait. My computer short-circuited and I didn't have access to my files for two months. In other news….**

**LINK: abyss-valkyrie. deviantart. com/art/In-the-apple-orchard-179897181?q=&qo=**

**Before we go on, **_**~Abyss-Valkyrie **_**has drawn a piece of beautiful fan art inspired by my unworthy story. I think you should all take a moment and appreciate its enthralling beauty. It's absolutely breathtaking, and I couldn't be more honored. She has a gallery full of gorgeous artwork. **

**You know the drill. All AngealxGenesis fans should copy the link, paste it in the URL bar, and delete the spaces in the link. You will be pleased. Go on, go tell **_**~Abyss-Valkyrie**_** how amazingly talented she is. The story can wait.)**

"Gillian! It's your boys." The tavern keeper held the phone out over the bar, and Gillian released a held breath. Each of the seven minutes that had ticked past six o' clock added a crushing pressure to her chest. She grasped the telephone tighter than necessary, her index finger twirling the spiraling cord habitually.

"How are you?" were the first words that tumbled from her mouth. The mere sound of her son's voice instilled such great relief, she almost couldn't process the words that followed.

"We're great, Mom. Just setting up camp for the night. We'll be in, ah… Gen? What's the name of that town we're gonna pass through tomorrow?"

"Nibbletime, or Nittlemime… Something like that."

"Have you run into many monsters?" Gillian's attempt at composure was rendered unsuccessful by the inescapable quiver in her voice. It was unavoidable, really. The ordinary mother would worry enough; Gillian's scientific experience in the world of mako and monsters proved to be of little reassurance.

"Nothing too strong."

Genesis' voice sounded once more in the background, saturated with excitement: "You're talking to Gillian? Did you tell her about that Basilisk we fought this morning? I'm certain it used the second level of Quake-"

What followed was a distinct slapping sound, followed by a hiss of 'shut up'! Angeal returned to the phone, his voice tinged with irritation. "Like I said, Genesis and I are doing just fine. How are _you_, Mom?"

Genesis cut in once again, much louder this time. "She's not going to tell you if she's not well. She doesn't want to worry you! Give the phone to me." A few moments of scuffling ensued, followed by the sound of Genesis' voice, slightly taxed for breath. "Hi Gillian."

"Hello, Genesis."

"How have you been? Is anyone giving you any trouble? If they are, we'll turn right back around and take care of it for you."

"That won't be necessary, but thank you for the offer."

"If you say so. In a few months' time, your son will be a member of the ShinRa army and you'll have respective bragging rights. Oh, Angeal is setting things on fire again! Best go sort it out."

"For heaven's sake!" Angeal had apparently snatched the phone away, somehow incurring an indignant 'ow' from Genesis. "The countryside isn't nearly as difficult to navigate as the forest. I swear I never should have let Genesis have control of the compass. He gets us lost on a regular basi-" His words were interrupted by a thud, followed by a yelp.

"Don't lie to your mother, Angeal!"

Though it would have gone unseen, Gillian pressed a hand against her mouth to suppress her smile. "Well, I'm glad you two are doing so well. I don't want to hold up this line any longer, so I'll let you go."

"Can you be at the tavern same time next week? We'll call you then."

"Of course. I love you. Both of you."

"We love you too, Mom."

Gillian settled the phone back into the receiver, thanking the manager before removing herself quietly from the premises. She wrapped her arms around herself as she walked, eyes lowered in deep contemplation. All factors considered, two teenagers shouldn't have been able to make the journey across the western continent with such ease. They were traveling faster than average limitations should allow, and combatting at levels impossible for others to attain without formal training. Gillian fell to a standstill in the doorway to her home, clasping one hand on the frame and curling the other around her mouth to prevent a wave of nausea. It sickened her, the ease with which she could shift into the scientific ideology she had sworn to abandon long ago. Angeal and Genesis were boys, not monsters whose behavioral habits were the subject of study. The very idea of Hollander and Hojo having access to their lives once more was enough to make her wish she could call Angeal and Genesis back and explain everything. But that would mean coping with her past mistakes; it would mean revealing to Angeal and Genesis and side of her that she had wished never existed. If she had it her way, she would take her horrifying secrets to the grave.

xXxMyCountermelodyRhapsodyxXx

Three minutes was all it took to set up camp nowadays. With a Fire materia and a mere snap of his fingers, Genesis could start the fire. Angeal set up the tent automatically, hands working without so much as a suggestion from his mind. Together they sat near the warmth of the makeshift fire pit as the sky over the mid-continent grasslands turned a blackish-blue, reveling in the scent of whatever Angeal had slapped on the grill. "What's for dinner?" Genesis whispered, as though afraid of disturbing the unseen choir of crickets that chirped an indistinguishable tune. He stamped out an ember that leapt out of the fire before turning to his lover.

"Kielbasa hash." Angeal chuckled at the befuddled expression on the other's face. "I promise, you'll like it. My mother made it for us once." Well, that settled that. The only disgusting thing Gillian had ever put onto his plate was peas. Granted, that really wasn't her fault. Peas were disgusting regardless of how they were cooked. Angeal reclined back and folded his hands behind his neck, tipping his head back to gaze at the stars peeking through the blanket of the darkening sky. He felt a twinge of homesickness at the sight; it reminded him of the night he and Genesis had first kissed amongst the orchards, the scent of apples heavy and familiar and _sweet_. He glanced over at his redhead companion, who was admiring the wisps of smoke that made the stars above shiver. With his lips slightly parted and eyes reflecting the light of the moon, the sight was picture perfect… Angeal smiled, sliding his cell phone out of his pocket and snapping a picture from below. Genesis glanced down at the sound of a beep with a bewildered expression, before his lips twisted into a smile. "That's gonna be my new wallpaper," Angeal whispered, admiring his artistic genius. Perhaps if joining SOLDIER didn't work out, he could fall back on photography. He had an eye for the beautiful, after all.

Genesis fell back beside him, resting one hand on the younger's well-defined chest with a contented sigh that hardly complemented his next words. "My parents disowned me."

After six seconds of dumb silence, Angeal reflexes kicked in. He sat up and faced the older boy, bewildered by the other's absurdly misplaced expression of delight. "What?"

"The town we passed through today had a bank with an electronic wiring system. I swiped my cards for grins. They've gone and taken my name off of the accounts. They probably did it the day after I moved in with you. Knowing them, they've released me from the will and waived guardianship." Genesis shrugged, gesturing to the phone still clasped in Angeal's hands. "If they handled their own bills, we'd have been cut from the phone plan as well."

"I'm… I'm sorry, Gen," Angeal murmured, passing a hand through his hair awkwardly. The hatred he'd felt for Genesis' parents rested in the foremost niche of his subconscious, always ready to be enflamed when they discovered new ways to wrong their son.

"Don't be." Genesis stretched his arms over his head with a wide grin. "I'm not." He leapt to his feet, unsheathing Rapier and holding it heroically over the fire. "I'm _free_, Angeal! Genesis Rhapsodos is his own man!"

"You've always been your own man," the other said with a chuckle, leaning forward to strip the foil from the grill over the fire. "This does bring into question our enrollment fees. Can we cover them with the savings we have?"

Genesis tipped his sword over his shoulder with a shrug and a murmur that sounded oddly like 'killjoy'. "One hundred and fifty Gil for registration and three hundred for tuition. So…" He paused. "Nine hundred Gil total for us both. Easily handled." Angeal smiled, not bothering to ask how Genesis knew the figures by heart. The redhead overlooked the ShinRa pamphlets in their possession almost as often as he opened his novels.

"You worry too much," the Rhapsodos scolded, watching keenly as the younger dished out the night's dinner. "Enjoy our blessed freedom."

"Sorry. Guess I'm just accustomed to worrying about money." Angeal handed a bowl over to Genesis, who took his seat once more by his lover's side with a contented smile. One bite left the redhead's taste buds tingling, and he groaned with pleasure.

"You take after your mother, 'Geal. You'll cook for us when we have our own apartment, won't you?"

"Setting aside the fact that you've already signed your name onto the lease, you're not just saying that to save my feelings, are you?"

Genesis scoffed, his words muffled by a full mouth, "I've never been one to stifle my opinion, have I?"

"I suppose not." Angeal turned back to his own dinner, running his tongue thoughtfully over his lower lip. "If I substituted the carrots for apples, it would go better with the kielbasa. Remind me of that."

"Remind me to remind you." Genesis returned to his food with the typical ravenous appetite of a teenage boy, speaking between mouthfuls, "This is delicious, 'Geal. You're so domesticated. I love it."

Angeal raised an eyebrow, his utensil poised in midair. "I'm not sure whether to thank you for the compliment or nurse my bruised ego."

Genesis waved a hand in dismissal. "Gillian had a lovely influence on you. The ability to cook and sew and do laundry is priceless in a handsome man."

"I can always teach you."

"Ah… It suits you better, I think."

"Sure, sure." Angeal laid his head to rest on Genesis' shoulder, shuffling his food about his plate with little interest. "Do you think Mom sounded strange over the phone today?"

"Strange?" Genesis tilted his head to meet the other's eyes and set his plate to the side. "What do you mean?"

"She-" Angeal paused, flexing his left hand in a gesture of contemplation. "She was quiet. When she did speak it sounded like… like she wasn't saying what she wanted to say."

"Maybe she was trying not to be overbearing. You know, stop herself from pulling the motherly routine on us. She had you and I around her almost constantly; living alone must be difficult for her."

Angeal shook his head, finally shoving his half-eaten dinner aside. "In a way, she's always been alone. Independence has never frightened her. The fact that she's trying to hide it from me proves enough. I think something is wrong."

Genesis frowned, wrapping an arm around his lover's shoulders. "You're worried about her health." Angeal didn't answer as he dragged the sole of his shoe absently against the ground. "Angeal, she would have told you if her heart was having complications again. She wouldn't keep something like that from you."

"She would if she thought it might stop me from going to Midgar."

Seven painful seconds followed before Genesis forced himself to break the silence: "We could always go back." A jolt of pain coursed through his chest when he spoke those words. Angeal's neck snapped to the right in his haste to meet Genesis' eyes. His sapphire eyes were wide, mirror the shock Genesis himself felt.

"Gen…"

"I mean, it's no big deal," Genesis interjected, speaking swiftly so he didn't have time to swallow his words. His heart grew heavier with every passing second, but he didn't dare pause to let it have an effect on him. "We can always apply next year. It won't take us long to get back to the Gongagan Bay, and we can-"

"Gen."

"-take a ship back to the Mideelian islands. We could use the time to train and you could-"

"Genesis!"

Genesis paused, taking a much-needed breath. He couldn't seem to look Angeal in the eyes as he traced the lines of his left palm intently. Angeal grasped the other's hands in his own, forcing him to meet his gaze He made no effort to express that he understood the magnitude of what Genesis was suggesting. Genesis, who spent years planning his escape from Banora, whose life's ambition was to join ShinRa… Angeal simply kissed him, lifting a hand to stroke the hair from Genesis' distressed face. "Don't give it another thought. My mother did everything she could to get us on our way. She wouldn't want us to turn back now. _I _don't want us to turn back."

Genesis bit the inside of his mouth to delay a relieved smile. "Leave all of the worrying to other people, Angeal." A sly smile crossed the teenager's face as he leaned over and kissed Angeal's shoulder where his T-shirt had slipped to the side. "You take on too much responsibility," he whispered, using one hand to knead Angeal's neck as he kissed his way up his lover's throat. He smirked when he felt the other's body slacken beneath his ministrations. He slid one leg over Angeal's waist and pushed him back into the ground, leaning forward to press his lips against the younger man's throat. Angeal shifted and groaned as his lover nipped at his collarbone. He laced his hands at the small of Genesis' back and brought him closer, letting his head tip back against the dry grass as his breath deepened. "Fuck, Gen," Angeal whispered as Genesis bit into his neck tendon and slipped a hand into his jeans. He muffled his moans against clenched teeth, at which the redhead laughed softly.

"Let me hear you, Angel. There's nobody else around." Genesis worked his lover, relishing the heat and hardness swelling beneath his fingers as he watched Angeal's tortured expression. The younger teenager arched into his touch, and Genesis knew it was time for a change of scenery as his own groin pulsed with heat. He tilted his head and brushed his lips against Angeal's ear with a whisper, "Put out the fire. I'll be in the tent." Genesis slid down his lover's body and lifted himself upright, casting him a sultry expression that made Angeal's breath feel like ice in his lungs. After a few moments of staring at Genesis' backside as he retreated into the tent, he finally came to his senses. He smothered the fire as quickly as minimal safety requirements would allow, blaming the way he tripped over his own two feet on the resulting lack of light.

Genesis was already shirtless as he lay back on their rumpled sleeping bags, one hand rested on his stomach and the other holding up his mobile to aimlessly thumb through the pictures stored there. Angeal settled at his side, resting shoulder-to-shoulder against Genesis as he shuffled through the pictures. A river chocobo who had snuck into their food, the setting sun of Cosmo Canyon, an unamused and soaking wet Angeal after he'd 'fallen' into the river in the middle of filtering water… "We'll print some of these up and send them back home when we reach Midgar," Genesis murmured, flipping the device shut. The last thing Angeal saw before the backlight was extinguished was Genesis' seductive smile, and he crawled over his lover and blindly kissed along his face until he captured the other's upturned lips.

A soft noise sounded from the back of Genesis' throat as a tongue slid against his own, and he curled his leg over the other's hip to pull him closer. Angeal ran his hand over his boyfriend's bare chest, admiring the developing muscles lining the older boy's slender form. Genesis shifted and squirmed beneath his touch, tugging at the ends of his lover's shirt. Angeal pulled away long enough to strip off the offending garment and shove it to the side. Their lips eagerly met once more, bodies and arousals pressed up together in a hot, sweat-slick tangle. Clumsy hands fumbled with one another's pants until they had just enough room to grind against one another, gasping softly for breath between kisses. Angeal's hand slithered between their bodies and wrapped around their pulsing erections, slick with their combined fluids.

Genesis moaned, the friction of the flesh-to-flesh contact driving him wild as he traced his hands along the rippling muscles of the other's back. He used the leverage to thrust up against his lover, face flushing with blood and heat. "Faster," he whispered, to which Angeal eagerly complied, inescapable noises of pleasure escaping his lips as he rocked against the other. Excitement mounted in Genesis' stomach. His fingers dug into his lover's back as the rhythmic pulse of Angeal's well-practiced hand drove him over the brink. With a sharp cry and a shudder he came, spilling onto his stomach. He whimpered as Angeal stroked himself to completion, working Genesis' spent arousal in the process and drawing out his orgasm. The sweet sound of Angeal's cry was music to Genesis' ears, and he allowed himself to be pressed back into the cool, slick fabric of the sleeping bags piled beneath them.

Angeal settled to the side, draping a lazy arm over Genesis' chest. It was sloppier, less intimate than they would have preferred; however, walking more than a mile the day after sex did not proceed without a persistently whining Genesis and a distressingly guilt-ridden Angeal. After a few minutes of silence they sluggishly stripped away the remainder of their clothing and slipped underneath one of the sleeping bags.

"Damn, it's cold," Genesis whispered, pressing up against the other's body. The refreshing contrast between the chilly evening air and the warmth of his lover's arms made him shiver. "It's hard to believe we'll be passing through the mountains tomorrow."

"Hmm. Those mountains are the last obstacle in our way before we're en route to Midgar." Angeal smiled, running a hand over the other's firmly toned thigh. All of this hiking had done wonders for Genesis' body (which was admittedly perfect to begin with). He kissed along Genesis' throat, smirking when he felt the other shiver. "Ticklish much?"

"Shut up." Genesis made a half-hearted attempt to push the teenager away, only to be drawn into his arms once more. He let out a begrudging groan before settling into the other's embrace. "Don't get me wrong, I've loved every second of roughing it out in the wilderness. But a nice hotel in Midgar sounds really good right now. Maybe I'll take you out to a club for your birthday."

"Perfect. Can't think of a better way to prove we're from out of town."

"What's that supposed to mean? I don't know about you, but I can dance."

"…"

"Angeal? Don't you ignore me."

"…"

"I know you're pretending!"

The steady rise and fall of the other's chest was his only response.

"Fine," Genesis growled, scooting away from his lover as far as the arms encompassing him would allow. "When you come to me begging for dancing lessons, I'll just say 'I told you so'."

Angeal's unexpected response gave him a start: "Don't you remember? You were giving me a dancing lesson the first time we kissed. I know firsthand that you dance very, _very _well."

Genesis' cheeks unexpectedly flushed red, and the teenager simply hissed, "I knew you were still awake."

xXxMyCountermelodyRhapsodyxXx

"Angeal! Move it!"

"Ngh…" Angeal grunted, pulling the covers over his head and cursing whatever vile creature thought it appropriate to waken him. He felt a distinctly familiar pressure on his chest, and he opened his eyes to find a pair of bright cerulean eyes staring him down impatiently. Ah, that vile creature was his boyfriend. "Can I help you?" Angeal gently pushed Genesis to the side and rose, only to duck back under the sleeping bag with a hiss, "It's freezing!"

"Go make a fire and start breakfast," Genesis ordered as he rummaged around for his clothes. "The sooner we get through the mountains, the better. I can _see _my breath."

"You could make breakfast for once," Angeal grumbled as he made a lazy grab for a pair of sweatpants. He was really starting to regret falling asleep naked.

"Don't whine. It's unbecoming."

Before Angeal could bite back, Genesis slid on that sleek red jacket that made him look so… sophisticated. In the sexiest possible way, of course. By the time Genesis found himself properly dressed, he was dipped back into Angeal's arms and drawn into a kiss. A soft noise of surprise escaped from Genesis as an unusual and much less pleasant feeling intermingled in their kiss - a rough, abrasive sensation as their lips brushed. Genesis jerked back, eyes narrowed at his lover. "What the hell is this?" He ran a hand over his lover's cheek, sneering at the foreign friction.

"Hmm?" Angeal followed suit, his brow furrowing slightly. "That would be facial hair."

"Well get rid of it. It's disgusting." Genesis slid out of his lover's arms, wrinkling his nose at this new development.

"Aren't you the bossy one this morning?" Angeal huffed, pulling on his T-shirt and sweatshirt as quickly as possible. "Besides, maybe Iwant to grow a moustache or something." He shoved his hands in his pockets and inclined his head to catch a glimpse of the man's reaction.

Genesis tugged on the collar of his jacket, shooting the other a deathly glare. "Let me make one thing clear, Hewley. You can either shave your pathetic little lip hair, or you will _never_ kiss me. Ever."

"Alright, alright." Angeal leaned over to give him a kiss of habit, earning a hand in his face. "I'll pick up a razor in Nibelheim." His mouth twisted into a scowl as Genesis slipped under the covers once more, giving him a sneaky smile. "I spoil you." The smile widened. The younger teenager sighed, unzipping the tent and taking a step out into the oddly crunchy terrain. Angeal blinked away his sleepy daze, glancing down to see a crisp white powder lining the ground and smothering the browning grass of the pastures. "Gen! Check this out!"

The rustling of blankets sounded followed by Genesis poking his head out of the tent, eyes wide with childlike amazement. "It snowed last night?" He reached out and scooped up a handful, tousling it between his fingers. The closest either had ever seen to snow was a heap of ice cubes. His eyes ran over the rolling hills surrounding them, covered in a thin, unbroken film of snow. Heavy clouds trailed past the sun, causing the icy white matter to glisten alternatively in haphazard patters. Genesis shivered, allowing the snow to slide from his hand and rubbing his palm against his jacket.

"Well," Angeal began with a sigh, standing to his full height and stretching out his arms behind him. "A fire's out of the question, I guess." He turned northward, assessing the distance to the white-topped mountains towering above the plains. "Shall we?"

Genesis looked thoughtfully from their campsite toward the mountains, eyes sweeping over the snow lining their path. His mouth twisted into a grimace and he disappeared back into the tent. "Five more minutes."

"Oh, no you don't." Angeal snagged the teenager's collar, dragging him back into the cold with a jerk of his wrist. "You know how volatile the weather is up here. We need to get through the mountains as soon as possible. It'll take us most of the day to reach Nibelheim. We can stay the night there and use the eastern pass on the map tomorrow. Let's start packing." Genesis let out a noncommittal grunt, dragging their packs out of the tent and rising to assist Angeal in dismantling it. It was when he bent over to wrap the interlining cord 'A' around retractable pole 'B' that Angeal felt a cold slap of ice against the back of his neck. He spun around to see his boyfriend clasping a hand to his mouth to stifle his laughter. "Did you just throw a _snowball _at me?" he demanded, rubbing a hand over his chilled flesh. Genesis' laughter promptly disintegrated into a stiff yelp as Angeal made a swift retaliation, lunging forward and pinning the redhead to the soft terrain below. The older gasped for lost air, cheeks flushed from the cold as Angeal ran his fingers along his jawline. "You can be so immature," he mumbled, lips tinged with a smile.

"Too much maturity turns the hair grey." Genesis' eyes narrowed, smashing his hand against Angeal's incoming lips. That red-haired beauty he called his lover sure could kill a romantic moment as easily as he instigated one. "Shave. Then I'll kiss you all you want."

Angeal rolled his eyes as he gathered a handful of loose ice chips and ruffled them into Genesis' hair, earning a whine of displeasure. "I'll hold you to that."

Genesis pushed his lover off of him and reached beneath his shirt, unclasping the chain proudly displaying his Banoran charm to hand it over to Angeal. "Hold onto this for me," he said as he stood, dusting the snow from his clothing. "I'm going to the stream for a few minutes."

"To bathe?" Angeal scoffed. "You'll freeze!"

"Just to wash up a little." Genesis shot him a quite a dirty look. "You just couldn't help yourself last night, could you?"

"Wha-? Me?"

But Genesis had already run off, a smirk pulling at his lips.

xXxMyCountermelodyRhapsodyxXx

Nibelheim gave Genesis the chills. And no, it wasn't just because there was iced water falling from the sky, thank you very much. Below that thickening blanket of beautiful glistening snow was a village that may very well have been empty. As he stepped foot into the small encirclement of buildings, panting slightly from having tromped uphill through the snow for hours on end, he concluded that this town was _creepy._ Having read his share of suspense novels, Genesis was willing to assert that he could adequately identify 'creepy'.It could have been the fact that not a single human being was seen in the courtyard or on the streets. It could have been the fact that behind every frosted window, the shutters and curtains were all drawn tightly. It could have been the spooky, (obviously haunted) mansion at the far edge of town.

"This place freaks me out," he announced, a shiver running down his spine as he heard the resounding echo of his words. His feet arched unpleasantly in his boots, aching from both the will to keep moving and the will to collapse in a warm inn bed. Angeal hummed with vague agreement, rubbing the back of his neck to quell his prickling skin. It was quiet. Too quiet, to be cliché. The slightest shuffling through the snow caused them both to flinch and tense, hands ascending to their weapons instinctively.

"_Bark! Bark, bark!" _

The fearsome monster turned out to be a slobbering chocolate-haired mutt, paws soaking wet from trampling about in the snow and silver-spotted tail wagging ferociously as it skidded to a stop in front of the teenagers. Angeal's face brightened immediately, extending his hand out and whistling softly. "Here, girl. C'mere. Oh, good girl!" The floppy ears twitched with relief as Angeal knelt to scratch them affectionately.

Genesis wrinkled his nose, taking an unconscious step backward from the exchange. "Careful, 'Geal. That thing could be rabid."

"She is not!" Angeal protested vehemently as the dog rolled onto her back to allow her new friend to rub her stomach. "Oh, look at you! Who's a good dog? Poor thing out here all alone in the cold!" The dog whined, left rear paw thumping insistently against the ground.

"Get a room," Genesis mumbled, rolling his eyes at the disgusting exhibition. "Speaking of which, I'm heading over to the inn. Once you're done playing with that mutt, you can go shopping for a razor."

Angeal let out a cough that sounded suspiciously like _'nag' _before scouting the village out for something that looked like a convenience store with an obliviously happy dog in tow. Meanwhile, Genesis gathered himself together (attempting to subdue his inexplicable unease) and headed toward the village inn, frowning when he noticed the vacancy sign un-illuminated. Waking up to another three feet of snow did not make another campout sound very appealing. Using the edge of his boot he shoveled away the pile of snow at the base of the door and shirked inside. Upon stepping into the establishment, he became ninety-nine and nine-tenths percent certain that it was haunted. Creaky aged floorboards, a steadily swaying chandelier, silvery threaded spider webs stretching from the ceiling to the spooky frosted panes of the windows… He approached the unoccupied front desk, basking in the eerie silence for a moment before tapping lightly on the bell at the edge of the counter.

The response was surprisingly immediate, signified by a shuffling from the closet beneath the lone stairwell. A man emerged, hunched with age and wiping his rounded glasses on his apron before settling them on his nose. His eyes widened comically, the wrinkled brow of his forehead creasing deeply as he exclaimed, "You're not a traveler?"

"My…" Genesis' voice hitched slightly, "friend and I are passing through to Midgar. Do you have any open rooms?"

"You don't want to stay here, Son," the man spoke gruffly, shaking his head so that the greasy grey locks clung to his perspiring forehead. "Ain't you heard the news? Nibelheim has a monster stalkin' these mountains."

"Monster?" Genesis' attention perked up and he rested his folded arms on the desk, leaning forward as he spoke, "What sort of monster?"

"No witnesses to say. Only disappearances and the tracks we find the next day. Big son of a bitch, I reckon. Claw marks found were about four inches deep. Three adults and two children, all gone missin' within the past two weeks." He sighed, his dark brown eyes clouded with solemnity. "Can't even go outside anymore, no Sir. ShinRa's lackeys arrived just yesterday, but they can't do shit. Couple 'o SOLDIERs stuck a few recruitment posters up and called it a day. They left those," the man pointed at a pile of papers at the edge of the counter, "lyin' around. Fuckin' applications to their brainwashed cult. Can you believe that? They couldn't care if we all dropped dead!"

"How perfectly dreadful," Genesis agreed, pocketing two sets of paperwork when the man's beady eyes shut tight with fury. "So have they been able to track the monster at all?"

"They think it's hangin' around the base of the northern mountain range." The man jerked his thumb (in the direction of south, Genesis noted) and spat, "That don't mean they can catch it, though. I bet it has somethin' to do with that goddamn reactor. Piece o' shit. I was against it from the start."

"Well, between you and me…" Genesis leaned even farther forward, tapping his fingers contemplatively against the desk. "Standard military men take forever to get things done. Establishment, regulations, all of that bullshit. My companion and I happen to be professional exterminators of a sort. We'll get rid of your monster problem for you."

"Exterminators, eh?" He eyed Genesis suspiciously from behind his glasses. "You don't even look like you've seen a battle with a roach!"

Genesis scoffed, retaliating the direct attack on his pride by unsheathing his sword halfway. The crimson blade glistened as he spoke, "This isn't just for show, you know. We've battled more monsters than this town has seen in its lifetime. We'll mince the thing to pieces. Now about that room…"

xXxMyCountermelodyRhapsodyxXx

"You did _what now?_"

Genesis sighed, crossing his left leg over his right as he was forced to repeat himself: "I offered our services as monster exterminators. Obviously this town is in need of our help."

Angeal forced his frozen fingers to swipe away the last bit of shaving cream from his jaw before cupping his hands and splashing his face with icy water in hopes of awakening himself from this nightmare of a life he led. He rested his forehead against the wall mirror to collect himself before trudging out into the bedroom to snap his nonchalant boyfriend out of his delirious moment of glory. "Genesis, are you completely insane? People are disappearing left and right without a trace. This sounds like something better left to SOLDIER."

"But what if _we _found the monster first?" Genesis demanded as he clenched his hands, fingernails scraping against the frayed fabric of the quilt beneath him. "We could upstage SOLDIER and become real heroes!"

"Are you even listening to yourself?" Angeal folded his arms, his classic stance against all that is wild and ridiculous that comes out of Genesis' mouth. He resisted the urge to bang his head against the wall, knowing that no self-induced brain damage would knock any sense into his lover's head. "We don't know a single thing about what's causing these disappearances! This isn't something we should walk blindly into."

"We have the weapons, we have the strength." The redhead waved a dismissive hand, sparking Angeal's irritation. "I don't understand what the big deal is."

The younger teenager felt the thread wrapped around his restraint snap loose, and the words came tumbling from his mouth before his mind had a chance to review them: "No, Genesis. You don't understand. There's a difference between playing hero and being one. This is real life, and this town is full of people whose lives are in danger! Using the plight of others as an excuse to prove yourself is petty and spiteful." No sooner did the words escape his lips than Angeal felt his blood freeze in his veins. Genesis rose from the bed in one swift motion, cerulean eyes hardening into the coldest gaze anyone had ever directed at him. Angeal barely registered the sound of the door to their room slamming, splinters of plywood and dust layering the ground below as a result of the force. He was left staring into the air where Genesis had once contentedly sat, realizing exactly what he had done. Angeal sighed, collapsing back on the bed with an arm slung over his eyes.

"Way to go, Hewley. Way to go."

Genesis couldn't hear the ramblings of the inn keeper above the ringing in his ears as he trampled down the stairs and slammed the door to the inn shut behind him. How _dare _Angeal speak to him that way! Boyfriends were meant to be supportive, were they not? His stomach twisted unpleasantly and for a moment, he thought he might retch. Genesis cursed, every step he took mimicking the pounding of hot blood within his veins. It didn't matter. He would show them all what he was made of. He would show _Angeal_. The teenager paused when he reached the edge of town, glancing up at the infamous mountain. There was only one passage up, and if he took it straight to the mako reactor he was bound to identify some trace of the monster's whereabouts. He had only Rapier and his materia, and it would be all he needed.

Genesis tugged his collar up to his jaw and began his ascension, glancing up at the sun shadowed by the grey clouds above and estimated another four to five hours of daylight. _Plenty of time. _The ledge of the mountain became narrower and narrower as he stomped through the snow, forcing him to brush shoulders with the ice-capped mountain with one hand instinctively wrapped around Rapier. The whistling of the wind amplified as he climbed and infiltrated the unsettling silence. His eyes followed his surroundings intently as he took note of indents in the snow and unnatural scratches embedded in the ice. _These don't look manmade, _he observed, running his hand along four deep scratches in the fresh layer of ice lining the path. _The size of these marks… It's hard to believe nobody has actually seen this thing yet. _

Genesis straightened up with a sigh that clouded the air in front of his eyes. The ever increasing need for concentration soothed his blinding anger, and he cast a glance down at the town for the first time. Angeal would most certainly worry about him… Perhaps he should head back down and accept his most sincere apology? The words 'petty' and 'spiteful' paced across his mind and his nose wrinkled accordingly. No, he couldn't return to Nibelheim empty-handed. Besides, Angeal needed some time to wallow in his mistake. With a huff of satisfaction he carried on, stepping lightly and keeping one hand glued to the mountain should the tapering cliff side give way. Unused to navigating such a steep and unyielding terrain, a mere five steps found his left foot sliding across the slick ice and over the edge of the cliff. He took a sharp breath, gloved fingers digging into a crevice to steady himself. "Damn," Genesis whispered, sparing a quick glance down toward the base of the mountain before deciding that wasn't the smartest idea. He pulled himself upward and pressed on, feeling just a tad bit nauseous.

xXxMyCountermelodyRhapsodyxXx

_Maybe I was too hard on Genesis. _

_His recklessness is reaching new heights; for both of our sakes, he needs to control himself. _

_But did I really have to say those horrible things? _

_He needed a dose of reality. If he puts himself in danger at the wrong time, for the wrong reason…_

Angeal wasn't sure how long he laid back on the bed debating with the ceiling, but his patience was wearing thin. He so badly wished to seek out Genesis and ask for forgiveness- but approaching the situation before he knew how risked making it worse. Never before had his boyfriend walked out on him; in fact, the only people who had received the sharpest end of Genesis' temper were his parents. The very thought made Angeal sick to his stomach. _Of course. His parents, always telling him what he can and can't do. Always implying he's at fault for wanting aspirations. I never should have spoken that way. _

Having successfully defined his faults and the appropriate apology, Angeal sat up and his eyes fell on the Buster Sword. Of course there was an obligation to help the people of Nibelheim if they could, but there was a fine line between assistance and intrusion. But who was to say, even in the midst of said obligation, that they had the strength to fight an opponent even SOLDIER had yet to track down? He rose and strode over to his idle weapon, running his hand over its hilt. There was a certain responsibility that came with the path they had chosen, and the doubt that accompanied it would always be present. _Maybe… Gen just didn't have the right words. And neither did I. _

Alright, where could Genesis be found now? The pub wouldn't be a bad place to try. Perhaps the lounge downstairs. It was unlikely that Genesis would have taken refuge in someone's home. But as his hand lingered on the hilt of his sword, a horrible possibility ran through his mind. His eyes swept over the room and toward Genesis' belongings, his breath deepening and his heart pounding fiercely against his chest. Rapier was gone. Genesis wouldn't have taken Rapier unless he was planning to use it. Angeal whipped out his phone with shaky hands, trying to calm his unsettled mind long enough to speed-dial Genesis' number.

"_The number you have dialed is outside of the service area. Please hang up and try your call at another time." _

The mobile phone cracked beneath Angeal's grip and the dots connected as swiftly as his beating heart. The rumors implied the creature in question would be found in the mountains, consequently where Genesis' mobile would lose its signal. Half of him so desperately wished to believe that Genesis would not be so deliberately reckless; the other half accepted the truth and was too busy scolding himself for not realizing it sooner. He snapped his equipped armlet on, strapped his sword to his back, and laced his boots, not giving a second thought to the jacket slung over the bathroom sink that he would surely regret forgetting later. Adrenaline kept his body surging with warmth as he took his first few steps into the cold, some complaint about leaving the door open behind him going unregistered.

He broke out into a run on the empty streets to the silent mantra of _'please be safe, please be safe'_. He skidded to a stop in the town square as he was intercepted by the dog whom he had befriend, eyes shining hopefully up at him. "Sorry," he choked out in a breathless whisper. "No time to…" He paused, staring down at animal in wonder. Maybe there was time after all. He began shoveling through his pockets, mind racing in circles around a jumble of cluttered thoughts. _I must have something, anything! _He took a deep breath, putting a hand to his heart to ease its unsettling rhythm. It was then he felt the distinct metal shape of the Banoran charm beneath his shirt. No, not charm. _Charms. _Genesis had given him his charm to look after that morning, and Angeal had forgotten to return it.

Angeal unclasped Genesis' necklace and knelt down, holding it out for the dog who curiously sniffed it. It was possible that Genesis' scent still lingered on the pendant; the redhead wore powerful, aesthetically pleasing scents on a regular basis. If his lover was, heaven forbid, trapped or lost… Angeal needed all of the help he could get. "Erm… Can you find him? Fetch?" Angeal wasn't familiar with the mechanics of scent tracking, but this canine seemed to understand his purpose. She stuck her nose out in the air before trailing it down to the ground and sniffing about in circles. Angeal stared hopefully as he clasped his hand around the pendant, making an indent in the middle of his clammy palm.

His heart leapt when the dog gave a start, holding up a single paw with a victorious yowl. She bounded her way toward the base of the northern mountain, glancing back at Angeal to see if he would follow. "Thank you," he breathed, though to whom he wasn't sure, and went sprinting after the dog as quickly as he could without risking a misstep.

xXxMyCountermelodyRhapsodyxXx

Genesis was beginning to lose faith in his methods. He came across more similar markings, some freshly made and others blurred over time. But no monster. His body was beginning to show reactions to the steadily decreasing temperature, and light was becoming scarcer and scarcer as the shrouded sun descended. He was determined not to head back to Nibelheim until absolutely necessary; unfortunately that time was drawing closer and closer. Genesis sighed, squeezing his gloved hand over his sword to keep the circulation flowing as he contemplated the matter. On one hand, he was shivering, wet, cold, and wanted to make up with Angeal. On the other hand... Well, on the other hand was his pride which, more often than not, weighed heavier on the scale than any other factor.

Before he could reach a decision, it was made for him. A heap of snow ricocheted off of the mountain side and tumbled over the ledge before him. Before Genesis could glance up to identify the source of the disruption, a searing hot pain jolted through his right arm. His acquired reflexes leapt into action, and he drew Rapier and slammed it into the side of the mountain to steady himself. Almost instantly he was knocked onto his back, an oddly hot rush of air brushing over his throat. A monstrous snarl sounded from somewhere above him, but when he forced his eyes open there was no enemy to be seen. He paid no mind to the deep slash in his arm, nor the blood seeping from the wound and wetting his sleeve. His dominant hand trembled, but he managed to yank his sword free of the ice and stumble backward cautiously. His eyes darted in every direction catching sight of more dislodged snow falling from the ledges above, before he was once again slammed into the mountainside. What felt like thick, dull blades clasped his throat on either side. His hand ascended swiftly in an attempt to free himself, brushing against an unseen claw and scaly flesh. An invisible enemy?

Genesis lunged his crimson blade upward, hissing as his injured arm labored to protect his body. The pressure was released and Genesis saw a hitch in his sight that was unmistakable: the dull grey texture of the skies blended momentarily with the smooth icy walls of the mountain. The creature, whatever it was, could change color. He strained his ears, focusing on the clicking of claws against ice and the hitches in his sight that would indicate the monster's location. In a split-second realization he swung Rapier up and to the left, feeling a distinct resistance when his blade met the target. The monster hissed, and Genesis activated his Fire materia in hopes of catching it off guard. _It's fast, _he realized as the flames disintegrated into thin air and the icy layer along the wall above him were scraped, indicating that the creature had traveled up and around to approach him from behind.

xXxMyCountermelodyRhapsodyxXx

Angeal clasped a hand onto the ledge above and pulled himself up, panting softly. The canine, once leading him with barks and howls, now scampered beside him with soft whimpers. The relieved noise that escaped Angeal's lips was a mixture of a sigh and a sob when he lifted his head. His lover was standing before him a mere few feet away; the expression that met his, however, was less than relieved. In fact, Genesis looked utterly horrified and Angeal suspected that it had nothing to do with their fight. He hauled himself over the ledge, catching sight of the crimson blood splattering at Genesis' feet. "Genesis!" He dashed forward as quickly as the terrain would allow.

"Angeal, stop! The monster, it's-" The older teenager swallowed his cry when the unseen creature slammed into Angeal, nearly sending him tumbling over the edge of the mountainside. Genesis lunged forward, grasping Angeal's arm and yanking him upright. "It's invisible, changes colors. Be careful."

"Your arm-"

"It's not bad." Genesis' tone, saturated with urgency, was enough to silence him.

Angeal drew his sword and the two stood back to back as silence fell over them. But it wasn't a silence of reprieve; rather, the silence of the hunted only vaguely aware of their impending doom. A sharp scrape of claws against ice caused them both to tense. Their senses strained to catch any trace of the beast… A touch of snow trickled down from Angeal's left, and he accordingly raised his weapon and slammed it in the direction of the upheaval. His sword met only icy rock.

"It's fast," Genesis whispered, flexing the fingers of his uninjured arm. "But I have an idea."

"Now would be a great time to implement it."

Three seconds of silence, followed by a soft cackle of ice. "Break."

The simple word, one of many they had come to use over the months, served its effect. Angeal dodged forward and dropped to the ground as Genesis activated his Fire materia not in the supposed direction of the monster, but high above it. The flames melted the ice of the mountain side, causing water to drizzle down and fall atop the beast. The drops of liquid appeared suspended in midair, giving away the position of the enemy as it completed its unsuccessful pounce. Angeal's sword made a direct strike, and the monster's charade faltered for a moment. A scaly emerald reptilian monster of seven feet hissed angrily, yellow eyes dilated furiously. The wounded beast toppled over the cliff, claws digging desperately into the rocks, its slender tail lashing out in every direction as it attempted to wriggle out safety.

Well aware of Genesis' intent, Angeal shoved the Buster Sword deeply into the mountainside and wrapped an arm around the other's waist. Genesis activated the first level of Quake; weak enough to spar the mountain from an avalanche, but strong enough to send the monster spiraling helplessly to the ground below. With a sickening crack it struck the ground, utterly motionless for a few tension-filled moments. Genesis sighed, collapsing back against Angeal with relief. The younger teenager held his lover for the sheer sensation, before remembering their Restore materia was linked to his left glove.

"Let me see." His voice escaped in an unintentional whisper as he extended his lover's right arm. The gash was deep and wide, dividing his arm with a bloody ridge. He'd already lost a great deal of blood, as evidenced by the crimson stains in the ice around them. "Oh, Gen-"

"It's nothing." The redhead was pale and trembling, in severe contrast to his words. Angeal didn't speak, merely extended his hand and cast Cure upon the wound. The flesh sealed, tinged a raw pink but no more worse for the wear. Genesis flinched as Angeal's bare arm brushed the exposed flesh. "Angeal, you're freezing."

"I hadn't noticed," Angeal said through chattering teeth, suddenly all too aware of his frosted blue lips and shivering body.

"_Bark! Bark, bark, bark!" _

Angeal leaned down to scratch the dog's ear, whose tongue lapped in midair in an attempt to catch his flesh. _Good dog. _

"Idiot." The word was laced with undeniable affection, and would be the last one spoken between them until they reached Nibelheim. The addition of a scaly reptilian monster to the town's décor did not go unnoticed by its population for long. By the time they reached the base of the mountain, a large group of people surrounded the monster's carcass and awaited the descent of its vanquishers. Bombarded by a whirlwind of questions and praise, Genesis took the initiative to explain the situation despite his weakened state:

"Yes, we believe this monster to be the one terrorizing the town. The markings it made seemed to resemble the description of those found near the village following the disappearances."

"No, there was no sign of the victims. I'm afraid that the monster's aggressive nature suggests that their survival would be highly unlikely."

"Monsters have often been linked to mako reactors, but there is no way to tell if the reactor was what was drawing it to Nibelheim."

"No, thank you. We don't accept money for our services."

The pride and exhilaration Genesis predicted he would feel was diminished to nonexistence. Angeal's expression was solemn and stoic, and the forlorn sheen in his eyes was a rare sight to behold. In spite of every word of praise he received, all that seemed to matter was Angeal and the pain in his heart when the man wouldn't meet his eyes. They finally made it back to the inn after promptly refusing a 'key to the city' (whatever that was). Genesis sat on the bed and stripped away his shirt, his motions mechanical and his chest feeling somewhat empty. He gingerly rubbed his freshly healed wound with the cream in their medical bag, his arm shaking with discomfort. The silence of the room tore at his conscience; gratitude, concern, and an apology all teetered on the tip of his tongue.

When he finally looked up at Angeal, slumped tensionless against the doorframe with one hand still linger on the Buster Sword leaning against the wall. Genesis was shocked to find the man's sapphire eyes glistening with unshed tears. "'Geal?" he asked is a ragged voice, to which his lover reluctantly met his gaze. After a moment of heavy silence, Angeal strode over to him and knelt between his legs. Genesis' breath left him as strong arms wrapped around his torso and his lover's head rested against his abdomen.

"For a while today, I was faced with the possibility that I could lose you." Angeal's voice was broken, and nearly did the same to Genesis' heart. "I was so scared, Gen. I never wanted to feel like that ever again. But…" Angeal withdrew one arm, unclasping Genesis' Banoran charm from around his neck and pressing it into the other's hand. "I realized that if we join SOLDIER, I'll never be free of it. That feeling I had when you went off by yourself, when I saw you on the mountain with your arm soaked with blood. I don't know if I can go through with this. I don't know if I'm strong enough."

Genesis trembled, reaching down to cup Angeal's face and lift his head so their eyes met. "Have faith in me, in _us_. I wouldn't have bothered going to Midgar if I didn't think we could do this. You and I can do anything together, Angeal." Genesis' lips cracked a soft smile. "Hasn't that always been the case?"

A sound resembling a chuckle escaped Angeal's throat as he slid onto the bed and reclined back, pulling Genesis into his arms without the intent of releasing him. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

But even faith itself couldn't displace the fear Angeal felt as he ran a hand over Genesis' chest. He knew that the beat was as fragile as it was strong.

xXxMyCountermelodyRhapsodyxXx

The words mocked him. Genesis considered himself a master of words. He tamed words, and through them he channeled his limitless passion. But these words, printed in tiny standard black font, mocked him. 'Blood type' it read. It was a question that was on the first page of the military application forms he'd obtained from the front desk of the Nibelheim inn. Consequently, the establishment in which he was still _stuck_. Angeal had insisted that his blood loss was severe enough to stay in the wretched (haunted, Genesis insisted) inn. So what if he got a little dizzy when he stood up, or he saw four too many fingers when Angeal tested his sight? Three days had passed and Angeal insisted that he still seemed 'a touch pale'. At least the rent was free; a courtesy for eradicating the monster, after which no disappearances had yet taken place. Genesis did feel obligated to adhere to Angeal's wishes. After all, it was his… _misjudgment _that had nearly sliced his own arm in two and caused his lover's case of near-hypothermia.

And so here he sat, alone on a lumpy bed trying to pass the time by filling out paperwork. The questions, however, were becoming progressively harder. His name had been easy enough to write, though he cringed when he wrote out the word 'Rhapsodos'. His address? Why, he'd use the Hewley residence of course. Amongst the basics were sprinkled questions he couldn't answer if his life depended on it. Allergies? He had no clue. Blood type? His parents had never told him that. Not that Genesis expected them to know. They probably couldn't even name his eye color. His immunization records? He hadn't thought of taking those when he moved out of the Rhapsodos manor. And what the hell was his social security number? He'd memorized it at some point, but it was getting harder and harder to recall.

"How's it going?" Angeal's sympathetic voice was music to his ears as the younger teenager slipped through the doorway, tossing his mobile absently between his hands.

"Swimmingly," Genesis sneered, tapping his pen on the bedpost pointedly. "What's my blood type?"

Angeal raised an eyebrow as he sat himself down on the edge of the bed. "How am I supposed to know?"

"You're my boyfriend. You're meant to know those sorts of things."

"Never saw that in the job description." Angeal flopped back onto his back and smiled a rather charming smiling, quelling Genesis' irritation and earning a chaste kiss. "I have good news anyhow. I just got off the phone with my mother. She said she can fax both of our medical records to us."

Genesis smiled, allowing the documents in his hand to flutter atop the bedspread beside him. "I do love your mother." The smile promptly faded as he wondered aloud, "You don't think she'll ask my parents for them?"

"Not likely," Angeal scoffed. "The clinic probably kept complete records; most people who are born in Banora, die in Banora. She's going to send them to the only fax machine in town: the bookstore across the square. I'll head over there and wait for it."

"Nonsense!" Genesis leapt to his feet a little too quickly, arching his spine with a pleasant crack and a shiver. "You just get started on these awful application forms. I could use the fresh air."

Angeal eyed him up and down carefully, a grimace crossing his features. Perhaps, in light of his smothering Genesis ever since his injury, he owed the other a little peace and quiet in a bookstore. He consented with a stiff nod, taking Genesis' place against the headboard. "Take care, Gen. Call me if you need anything."

"You'd make a good mother," Genesis assured him with a roll of the eyes, shuffling over to his pack to fish out his jacket… of which the torn right sleeve had been seamlessly mended. "A very good mother," Genesis muttered to himself, glancing over his shoulder to see Angeal wink. He smiled in return, wrapping his jacket around his body almost tenderly. "Well, I'll be off then."

As the threat of the monster had been eradicated, he found the streets of Nibelheim pleasantly busier. Citizens were out and about shoveling snow, chopping wood, and catching up on the latest gossip. The town was healthy with life and bustling once more; apart from, of course, the distant mansion that simply oozed an aura of 'stay-away-or-suffer-unfathomable-consequences'. Genesis shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants with a shiver. _The sooner we get out of this place the better. _

Genesis shuffled across the town square, earning many a greeting in the form of warm smiles and cheerful waves. _At least some good came of your rash stupidity_. He sighed, squinting at the worn signs hanging over the shops. They were nearly indistinguishable, but he supposed that it wouldn't be too presumptuous to try the shop with the icon of stacked books above the doorway. A soft bell sounded when he opened the door, complemented by an indignant squeak of the floorboards. Genesis had never thought he would come across a bookshop more unimpressive than that of Banora's. Nibelheim proved to be a worthy exception. The store couldn't have been more than ten feet in length and breadth, with a total of two isles of scantily-clad shelves on the far right. On the left was a lone desk, equipped with a surely outdated computer and fax machine. Seeing no one in sight, he shrugged and checked the fax machine for any signs of life. When staring at the machine proved to be even less exciting than it sounded, he began to browse the shelves. They seemed to be stacked with just a little bit of everything, from historical texts to romance novels. He couldn't guess the system used to organize the texts, so he merely shrugged, plucking the book with the brightest-colored cover from the shelves.

"You won't like that one."

Genesis jolted, snapping the book shut and whirling around. It took him a few moments to locate the source of the voice, as it was huddled in the corner and rather low to the ground. A young blonde boy sat cross-legged on the floor, staring at Genesis with blue eyes half-lidded from boredom. In his lap was a script of some kind, which he promptly returned his eyes to once Genesis met his gaze. "It's a horrible book," the boy continued, keeping his eyes fixed on the pages of his own text. "They made us read it last year in school. "It's meant to make some sort of outstanding political statement, but it's just tedious."

"I see." Genesis replaced the book, frowning down at the boy. Ordinarily Genesis might have ignored the child (as he found children in general rather repulsive), but he couldn't take his eyes off of the boy. There was something… strange about him. It struck Genesis within a few seconds of contemplation. The boy couldn't have been more than seven or eight. Ordinary children of that age were keen on avoiding books altogether, having been traumatized by their first formal attempts at reading in school. The boy should have been off playing with his friends, or committing some sort of juvenile nonsense. Genesis swallowed hard as an image came to him of his seven-year-old self, curled up in the library to avoid his indifferent parents and suspicious neighbors. "So, what are you reading there?" Genesis asked, trying not to sound too terribly patronizing.

The boy simply held up the cover. Genesis leaned forward, squinting a bit. The worn cover simply read _LOVELESS. _No author was listed. "Sounds depressing," he muttered, straightening and cocking his head curiously. "What's it about?"

"You've never read _LOVELESS_?" The boy looked almost disgusted, which caused Genesis some odd form of indignity. Never before had his literary escapades been questioned by anyone, let alone some kid. "It's only the most epic poem in existence. They made a whole play about it!"

"Oh?" Genesis sat down and took the book from the boy's outstretched hand, flipping through the pages.

"That edition is in two parts," the boy explained with a sense of authority. "First comes the poem, and then the script that's based on it. Everyone in Nibelheim has to read it in their second year of schooling, but everyone in my class is too stupid to understand it."

Genesis suppressed a smile. Had he sounded as arrogant when he was that young? "Do you read a lot?"

"Not like there's much else to do," the boy muttered, clasping his right hand to his left arm. He returned his eyes to Genesis, studying him curiously. "You're not from Nibelheim," he observed aloud as he examined the teenager.

"No. I'm Genesis." Faced with a child of a considerably developed mentality, he did the only proper thing and offered his hand out, which was reluctantly accepted.

"That's a weird name," he informed said teenager, though without disdain.

"I suppose it is," Genesis admitted, awkwardly shuffling a hand through his red locks. "What's yours?"

"Cloud." The boy blushed, toying with his hands and averting his gaze.

"As in the fluffy white things in the sky?"

"Yeah." Cloud winced, as though expecting a blow to his self-esteem.

Genesis shrugged, turning his attention to the book in his hand. "Unusual names make for unusual people, I suppose. Can't be a bad thing." He ran his hand over the cover, relishing the sensation of well-loved binding beneath his fingertips. He flipped open the book to this supposedly famous poem he had yet to come across.

He read it once.

He frowned, and read it for the second time.

He decided it was the worst poem he'd ever read.

He read it for a third time.

He decided that stylistically it was beautiful, but he had no idea what it meant.

He read it for the fourth time.

He decided that it was the most enthralling literary piece he'd ever laid eyes on.

"It's…" Genesis didn't have an appropriate word to describe it. He would never have the right words. Every word that ever came out of his mouth for as long as he lived would be inferior to these words. He felt like the meaning of it all was right in front of him while he grasped blindly at it. No poem or story had ever left him so thirsty for satisfaction. Who was the Goddess? What was her gift? Was this journey purely metaphorical? Most importantly, what was its conclusion? Perhaps its adapted script would offer some clarification? Genesis shut the book with gentle hands, mind buzzing with fragments of the poem.

Seeing that he had finished, Cloud added, "People say it's not finished. The poem, I mean. That there's another stanza that got lost over time. But that's usually what people say when they don't like the ending to something."

"Stories don't have endings," Genesis mumbled, eyes fixed on the book in his hands. "They're eternal. They're always happening, being relived over and over again. That's why people write them down." He blinked and glanced up, remembering who he was speaking with. "Do you like poetry?"

Cloud nodded, his lips pursed in what seemed to be contemplation. "Yeah. You kind of have to… figure it out. It's more interesting that way."

You know, as far as kids were concerned, Cloud really wasn't all that bad. Even so, the teenager's smile gradually melted. Cloud was smart. Smart children were almost always lonely children.

_You would know, wouldn't you?_

The terse silence was broken by an erratic buzzing noise sounding from across the room. Upon investigation, he found several papers spilling over the edge of the fax machine's tray. Genesis leaned over and collected the scattered documents with his free hand, all while clutching _LOVELESS _to his chest. "I don't suppose I can borrow this book from you?" Genesis asked as he shuffled the papers into some sort of order before glancing back at Cloud.

A shy, subtle smile passed over the boy's face. A sign of approval? "You can keep it if you want. I have two more copies back at home."

Genesis returned the gesture with a smile of his own. In a sense, childhood was the most honest age. Children didn't act out of kindness because they felt obligated; they did it simply because they wanted to. "Thank you, Cloud. I'll take good care of it." He nodded once before making his way out of the shop, each step feeling lighter than normal. When he returned to the inn, he found Angeal frowning at the application papers in a manner similar to his own earlier.

Angeal glanced up from his seat on the bed, documents neatly piled in a semi-circle all around him. "The fax came through alright?"

"I didn't really get a good look at it," Genesis admitted, dumping the disordered papers on the other side of the bed before carefully setting his newfound literary excursion on the nightstand. He sat down and began to sort through the disorderly papers, making one pile for himself and another for Angeal. When they were more-or-less sorted, Genesis sat up against the headboard and began to scan over his details. He frowned, reaching to the side to flick on the bedside lamp. It was… odd. It looked as though someone had haphazardly splattered white correction fluid across random areas of the paper. The compilation appeared more like the rough draft of an incomplete research report than birth records. He compared them side-by-side:

PrXXecX G, SpXXimXn 1 / XroXXXt G, SXXcimXX 2

Sex: M / Sex: M

Given Name: Genesis / Given Name: Angeal

AXoXXXd Surname: Rhapsodos / Surname: Hewley

Date of Birth: September 13, 1977 / Date of Birth: December 15, 1977

Born to: CXlXstXXe XinXeX / Born To: Gillian Hewley

Location of Birth: MBS LB 3. CNT. / Location of Birth: MBS LB 2 CNT.

Eye Color: Blue / Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Auburn / Hair Color: Black

Weight: 6.243 lbs. / Weight: 7.565 lbs.

Blood Type: A+ / Blood Type: O-

Pulse: Below Average /Pulse: Healthy

Allergic Reactions: None / Allergic Reactions: None

This was followed by immunization records and citizenship certificates, written in coded nonsense that made little sense. Genesis frowned, smoothing his finger over the smudged section where his mother's name should have appeared.

"That's weird," Angeal murmured, glancing over Genesis' shoulder and pointing at the code listed on the top of each page. LB 2: M-BASE SHINRA: D-1. "This isn't from Banora. It's a fax from ShinRa headquarters in Midgar."

"That can't be right," Genesis insisted, frowning as he glanced between the papers. "Why would ShinRa have our records?"

"Maybe Mom sent them to ShinRa. And ShinRa… sent them to us?" Angeal suggested with a half-shrug. "As long as we have the information, I guess it really doesn't matter."

Genesis flipped through the pages, his frown deepening. "Look here. Some of it's been blotted out."

Angeal reached over and plucked the papers from his hands. "Must have been a problem with the fax machine. The important parts are still readable."

"My mother's name is missing."

"You know your mother's name," Angeal murmured distractedly, the tip of his pen furiously scratching the paper as he filled out the blank areas of the application. Genesis didn't respond as he sat up against the headboard, tucking his knees to his chest and curling his arms around them. Silence pursued until Angeal reached the final page, allowing the pen to go limp in his hand. Angeal's tone softened to a whisper: "There's one question I wasn't sure how to answer."

"What, some stupid essay question? 'Why do you want to join ShinRa'?" Genesis scoffed, tugging absently on the cuffs of his jacket.

"Who do want notified in the event of injury or death?"

The redhead stiffened, inclining his head toward Angeal. The other refused to meet his eyes, keeping his sight firmly poised on the paper before him. Genesis sighed, resting his head on Angeal's shoulder and mumbling three names into his lover's ear.

_The sooner we get out of this town, the better. _

xXxMyCountermelodyRhapsodyxXx

"Hello?"

"It's me."

"…Gillian? Gillian Hewley?"

"Yes."

"I wasn't expecting to hear from you. What-?"

"I wasn't expecting to call. Do you have a pen?"

"One moment… yes."

"Take down this code: BD 1: NIBEL: D-7. Send Angeal and Genesis' records as soon as possible."

"Angeal and Genesis?"

"Can I trust you to filter the information appropriately?"

"They're coming to Midgar."

"Don't sound so surprised. This is what you wanted, isn't it? You did everything in your power to make this happen."

"It wasn't like that. Angeal, he must be fifteen. And Genesis is… I see. You've kept the truth from them all this time?"

"They're better off not knowing."

"This is nothing to be ashamed of."

"And you wonder why I left."

"Gillian-"

"Swear to me you won't say a word."

"I won't have to. They'll figure it out for themselves."

"You are not going to treat my boys like they're experiments."

"The experiments have already been done. All that's left is the observation."

**(A/N: Just in case you forgot, or simply tuned me out at the beginning…. **

**abyss-valkyrie. deviantart. com/**

**Go check out her amazing gallery. Her renditions of Angeal and Genesis are amazing, alongside many other beautiful pieces.)**


End file.
